


Legend of the Nooyan Dragon Riders

by ymke1000



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, because, hiccupXOC - Freeform, reasons, sooo, this work is originally from fanfiction.net, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 70,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymke1000/pseuds/ymke1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nooy, an island that has had peace with dragons for 50 years now, is attacked by a mysterious dragon army. when Ymke and her Night Fury are the only ones to escape, they crash land on berk. 5 years later, the events from HTTYD 2 happen. (rated T just in case :p) (reader POV most of the time) (Full cover image on my Deviantart, see my profile)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This, is Nooy

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally started Sep 20, 2014 )  
> hey guys!  
> Here it is! My new fanfic!  
> I’m still working on the script but I had the first few chapter idea’s already :p  
> I tried to add as many of the submitted OCs, but if yours won’t appear, I’m sorry :/  
> Anyway, please share, review and follow!  
> I hope you guys will like it!  
> Let’s get started!

_This, is Nooy._

_It’s a small island in the middle of nowhere full of dragons._

_On most Viking islands, those dragons would form a problem,_

_Not here._

_On Nooy there has been peace with the dragons for over 50 years!_

_All thanks to my grandmother Nuria ‘the Dragonmaster’ Northlander._

_even though we’ve had peace with dragons, this place is not for the faint of heart._

_where most people enjoy hobbies like sword fighting or fishing._

_We Nooyans prefer a little something we like to call…_

_DRAGON BALL!_

A sheep got swept of the ground by a Changewing. The Changewing was followed by 2 other Changewings, a deadly Nadder and a Skrill. The Changewing rushed to a goal before dunking the sheep in it.

The horn sounded as another point was scored. The crowd was cheering loudly. The sheep that was used as ball was joined by 5 other sheep in the right goal and on the other side of the island was a goal with only 2 sheep.

“That’s 6 for the Disappearing Trio! The furious three are losing with only 2 points!” Chief Gerrit ‘the Gigantic’ Northman said it on the top of his voice.

_The goal of the game was to score the sheep in the opposite goal (author: like football with dragons and sheep)._

_the disappearing Trio consisted of: the Leader Eira Thyra Valkyra with her Changewing: Camou, her half brother: Chancey Eirik Colborn with his Changewing: Camo and Dagný Tala Olofsson with her Changewing: Scarlet._

_The Furious three consisted of Xenysis 'the Xeric' Dragonbreath and his Deadly nadder: Equitar, Rosanne ‘the Stormy’ Kolkson with her Skrill: Sapphire and me, the leader, Ymke ‘the Nightly’ Northlander and my night fury: Fury._

“really wish Ymke could show up and help us!” Rosanne said to xenysis as they flew next to each other.

“she’s probably flown of the edge of the world by now!” xenysis replied.

_Live here is amazing. We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat-feeding station, full services dragon washes and even top of the line fire prevention._

_All invented by my brother, xenysis and me._

“it’s time, son.” Dennis, the future chief and my brother, nodded at out father.

“alright dad, last Sheep!” he motioned at the guy that blows the horn.

“the last Sheep! C’mon Xeny! We can still win this!” xenysis nodded.

Dennis walked to the machine that was about to launch the last sheep.

“The last sheep! The black sheep is worth 5 points! So there is still a chance that ‘The furious three’  can win!” my father said. Rosanne and xenysis got ready for it.

“let’s do this, Xeny!” Xenysis nodded at Rosanne as Dennis looked at the sheep.

“this is your big moment!” the sheep just kept chewing on the grass in his mouth as Dennis grabbed the handle.

“have a nice flight!” the sheep’s eyes went wide before Dennis launched it into the air. Rosanne and Xenysis flew towards it at full speed.

“come on, Sapphy!” Rosanne said to her dragon as it spread it claws to catch it. as they almost got it Eira and Camou flew past and caught it.

“yeah! Good job, Camou!” as they flew to the goal.

“nothing can stop us now!” she screamed as her half-brother flew towards her.

“hey! Stop trying to steal all my glory!” he grabbed the sheep with his hands as they started pulling it.

“it’s my glory! Get lost!” they continued flying as  Xenysis and Equitar appeared behind him. Xenysis stood in his saddle and started surfing.

“get ‘em Xenysis!” my father said as he jumped on Camo and ran to the sheep. He grabbed it and jumped back to Equitar.

“gotcha! Haha!”

“Xenysis!” Eira screamed in anger.

“well played!” Gerrit laughed before slapping his brother Thorbrandr Hamlost.

“that’s a true Viking!” his brother put his helmet back on and sighed.

Xenysis and Equitar flew towards the goal as Dagný  bumped into him.

“you’re not gonna steal our victory!”she said as Chancey flew towards him.

“Rosanne!” xenysis screamed as he threw the sheep towards her.

“sapphy!” sapphire grunted before they caught the sheep. They spinned around before dunking the sheep in the goal. 

“that’s 7! The Furious Three take the games!” the crowd cheered as Rosanne and Xenysis high fived.

“yeah! Alright!” they screamed together as they flew around in a victory round.

_Yeah, everything is pretty much perfect here. peace between dragons is the best thing in the world. And with Vikings on the back of dragons,_

_The world got a whole lot bigger._

* * *

 

Far away from Nooy, a Night fury flew through the air. On her lay a saddle with a girl laying on it. as I looked around we flew over some Seashockers who were swimming in the water. I sat up before putting my feet in pedals.

“let’s go, girl!” I said before Fury grunted back and we went up into the air.

“yeah!” we went high up into the sky and zigzagged over some clouds. We turned upside down before diving down.

“woohooo!” we started twirling before stopping and falling back down. as I looked down Fury let out a happy grunt. We quickly turned around before flying further. we flew upside down before flying normal as I spread my arms as we saw a few Timberjacks fly. I put the special handles back in place before putting my hand on fury’s neck.

“what do you think, girl? Wanna try this again?” fury grunted happily.

“that’s the spirit!” I put my feet out of the pedals and stood up.

“ready?” fury let out a grunt as I stepped back a bit. I made a backflip before diving down. fury dove down after me as we twirled around each other. I looked at fury with a smile.

“yeah!” fury looked back before smiling and letting her tongue flap in the wind. I laughed before we dove further. I got infront of my saddle as the sea came closer and closer.

“wait for it…” I waited a moment before screaming.

“NOW!” I grabbed the handles on the side of the saddle as fury spread her wings and dove over the water, missing it just by a meter and back up while I was holding onto the handles with all my force trying to pull myself back into the saddle.

“Woohoo!” I managed to pull myself up and put my feet back on the pedals.

“nailed it!” fury tried to repeat me in a grunt causing me to laugh. We turned upside down  before making a few barrel rolls before going up again. As we went higher and higher I felt  even more free. I spread my arms as we stopped to fall back. I laughed before I accidently slipped out of the pedals.

“oh gods! Not good!” as I fell fury grunted in panic before diving after me. she got in the same position as before as I grabbed the handles. I put my feet in the pedals before pulling on the handles. Fury spread her wings as we went towards few rocks sticking out of the water.

“WOOOAAAH!” fury let out a screech as I regained my senses before getting back in place. I pulled out the special handles before steering fury at the rocks.

We went at full speed through the rock pillars completely in sync. When the rocks ended we noticed a new island a bit too late.

“oh Gods!”  I screamed before we crashed into a tree. As I got launched out of the saddle, fury caught me in her wings as we fell down and crashed into more trees. When we hit the ground fury let out an annoyed grunt before opening her wings. 

“woew, that really came out of nowhere, right girl?” fury made a sound that sounded like she agreed. I shoke my head before throwing my bangs back behind my right ear.

“I gotta figure something out to help me hold on.” I checked my armor before looking at the view of the island. I walked towards the edge before looking around.

“looks like we found another one, girl.” Fury looked at me annoyed before I got a little rock thrown against my head. I looked at her annoyed.

“oh what!?” fury grunted at me before turning around.

“what do you mean ‘I did’?” fury grunted again as I walked towards her.

“you might be the one that flew, but we’re a team and I’m your best friend!” fury mimicked me while making some noises.

“well excuse me, your highness the night fury. No dinner for you then!” fury looked at me annoyed before grunting again.

“I mean it, apologize!”  fury shoke her head.

“I said: APOLOGIZE!” I grabbed her neck and tried to push her on the ground. fury just grunted.

“can’t handle me, can you!?” she just grunted as I jumped against her and put my feet around her neck as I hung on her. fury made a sound that sounded like: “are you done?”.

“you wish!” fury grunted before falling onto the floor, crushing me.

“OOOOOOOW, Lay off the fish, will you!?” she made a laughing noise as I tried to push her off.  She licked my face and a bit of my shirt before I managed to push her off.

“fury! You now that doesn’t wash out!” she made laughing noises at me as I wiped of her saliva. She looked at me with a happy face before I threw the saliva in her face.

“ha!” I wiped my hands at my pants before reaching for my back pocket. I grabbed my map, dragon journal,  a pencil and a blank page out of it as fury washed herself. I unfolded the map to reveal a normal Viking map with a lot of pages stuck to it, expending it in all kinds of ways. Fury licked the blank page before I stuck it to another piece. I opened a small pocket to grab a compass. I looked at the compass before taking out my pocketknife and sharpening my pencil.

“so, what should we name it?” I looked at fury who was just scratching herself. I rolled my eyes before looking at the landscape. There was a big green Forest surrounded by a high cliff with a few waterfalls. Through the forest was a lot of mist too.

“mmmh, Mystic Falls.” Fury nodded in approval as I wrote down the name and started sketching the landscape.

“what kind of dragons do you think live here, girl? Timberjacks? some nadders? Maybe some whispering deaths in those rocks?  Who knows. Maybe we’ll finally track down another night fury… wouldn’t that be something.” I looked at fury who looked innocently before making a sad noise.

“I know you’re already happy with me…but wouldn’t you want to find someone of your own kind?” fury just bumped her head against mine softly. I smiled at her before opening my dragon journal and writing down Mystic Falls and some info about it on a black page.

As I was almost done I heard a screech from behind me. fury and I looked behind us to see a dark-purple Deadly nadder with some blood-red edges land.

“hey Xeny. How did the game go?” I just wrote further as fury ran towards Xenysis and Equitar in glee.

“oh, we won, ofcourse. But not thanks to you.” He smacked the back of my head before sitting down next to me.

“sorry, but I was just avoiding my Dad.” He looked at the map as I closed the journal.

“oh no. what happened now?” I handed him the pencil before speaking up.

“oh. You’re gonna love this.” He nodded before drawing further.

“I wake up, sun shining, terrible terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get:” I put up a deep voice before standing up.

“Ymke, We need to talk.” As I was about to continue Xenysis spoke up with a high pitched voice.

“not now, dad. I have a whole day of goofing off to get started!”he tried to mimic a hair flip but his short hair and hair band made him look stupid. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“excuse me!? I sound nothing like that!” he just grinned at me.

“anyway, he goes: “you’re the best dragon master on Nooy, and your mom and I couldn’t be prouder.” I knocked on my chest as Xenysis spoke up again.

“hah! I know I am, dad.” He crossed his arms before looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

“what! When have I ever done that!?” I said as I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

“you just did!” I grabbed his ponytail and pulled at it.

“just shut up you!” he laughed as I continued.

“you’re growing up so fast, and since your brother will become chief and needs a good right hand, I’ve decided..” before I could finish xenysis spoke up.

“to make you his right hand once he becomes chief!” xenysis sprung up.

“Ymke, that’s amazing!” he put me in a head lock before giving me a noogie. I pushed him away before we got ran over by fury and Equitar who were chasing each other.

“so…that’s what I’m dealing with.” Xenysis got up and helped me up.

“so, what did you tell them?” I sighed.

“I didn’t. by the time they turned around I was gone.” He nodded as I folded the map and closed my journal before putting them in my back pocket and closing it.

“well, it’s  a lot of responsibility…you are going to do it…right?” I sighed again.

“it’s not me, Xeny. Advising my brother, being on every meeting…that’s his stuff.” I turned around.

“I don’t think you get it, I mean: second in command! What an honor! I’d be pretty excited!” I looked at him.

“I’m not like you. I don’t want to have anything to do with that. I mean, I want to be free, explore the world.” I sat down with a sigh and fiddled with the pencil that I still held.

“I get it, trust me. but you can’t run from your responsibilities and family. You were born into the chief’s family, you saw it coming.” I sighed as he sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“what am I gonna do…” as I said it we heard a dragon screech and looked around  to see a Stormcutter land. Fury and Equitar happily looked at NightSlash, my brother’s dragon, as Dennis got off.

“there you two are.” We stood up as I put the pencil in my backpocket and closed it again. 

“hey Dennis.” He looked at me.

“Dad wants to talk to you, you know.” I nodded.

“don’t remind me.” he looked at me.

“found a new land?” I nodded at him.

“I called it Mystic Falls.” He walked over to the edge to get a good view.

“fitting. Well, I followed Xenysis because I needed to get you two back to Nooy.” I nodded as fury walked towards me.

“c’mon girl.” I jumped on her saddle as Dennis and

Xenysis mounted their dragons. Fury grunted at me questionably.

“it’s nothing girl, let’s go…and talk to my parents.”


	2. the pride of Nooy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a date with my (EX) boyfriend and we went to guardians of the galaxy XD  
> Now that I have homework, let’s write, shall we!  
> Anyway, please share, review and follow!  
> Thanks for all you guys that enjoy this story already :D means a lot to me!

As we flew back to Nooy, Xenysis flew next to me.

“so, do you know what you’re going to tell your father?” I shoke my head at Xenysis.

“to be honest…I really don’t know.” Fury let out a questioning grunt before I patted her head.

“it’s nothing, girl. I just don’t want to disappoint him.”

“you won’t, trust me.” I smiled at Xenysis.

“thanks.” I looked up to see an island appear.

“looks like we’re almost home, girl.” Fury bellowed happily as she started flying faster.

I looked at all the dragons flying around the island. They were like a big rainbow.

“c’mon girl! Let’s join them!” as I stood up, I heard my brother speak up.

“wait! dad wants to speak to you!” I looked at him before saluting goodbye at him.

“he can waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait.” I said as I jumped of Fury. Dennis and Xenysis looked down as Fury dove after me. they looked down for a moment before Fury shot up with me holding on to the saddle with one had while waving. As I got back in the saddle, Xenysis rolled his eyes.

“show off. C’mon bud!” Equitar bellowed at him as they followed Fury and me. Fury and me flew as fast as possible to get so high as possible. When we got above every dragon I let go of the saddle and jumped out of the pedals.

“free fall!” Fury bellowed happily before falling after me.

“woohooo!” as we fell we circled around each other while looking at all the dragons. I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn around in midair. I saw Xenysis fall next to me.

“wanna show off, huh?” I grinned at him.

“you dare to challenge me? the Dragon Princess?” he smirked at me before grabbing the saddle of Equitar who was diving behind him.  I grabbed Fury’s saddle before sitting back.

“let’s do this!” Fury grunted in a way to copy me before we flew up again. we went through the flying dragons before I saw a Skrill, deadly nadder and monstrous nightmare fly towards us. On the Skrill sat Rosanne, a brown haired girl of who was 15 years old, just like me. on the turquoise deadly nadder sat Melina, a blond girl of 15. On the black and red monstrous nightmare sat a blond 15 year old boy named Dragonose.

“hey guys!” I waved at them. They were my three best friends beside Xenysis.

“where were you when we needed you during the races?” I smiled apologizing to Rosanne.

“sorry, I was avoiding my dad.” They nodded.

“about that ‘becoming the right hand’ thing?” I nodded at Dragonose. We flew around for a while before we all flew down towards the village while I told them about Mystic falls.

“a new land, huh? Sounds awesome!” I smiled at Melina.

“yeah, it is.” As we landed I saw a few teens look at us. Eira, Chancey and Dagný were looking at us while playing with their Changewings. I saw Nora Coldbone sit on a tree branch while reading a book. Her monstrous nightmare: Shockfire, was laying underneath the tree while sleeping. As we walked towards the forge I got grabbed from behind and put in a headlock.

“hey niece!” I pushed away Bella Bighead Hamlost, my niece.

“hey!” I looked at Bella’s Grapple Grounder: Freyflame. I looked behind them to see my nephew Killian Gunrad Hamlost and his Monstrous Nightmare: Hotwings.

I saw Dusty Stigsson and Luna Whitefire with their dragons. Luna was healing Dusty’s Timberjack: Forrest, his wing while her Typhoomerang: Windsong, was sitting beside them.

A Thunderdrum flew over us with Hypercraze ‘the fast’ sitting on it.  he and Hoorikane are called the social outcasts of Nooy, Even though they always will be there if needed. 

When we finally arrived at the forge, I heard my father’s loud voice.

“there she is! The pride of Nooy!” I saw my father look at me proudly.

“oh, hi dad.” we walked slowly towards the forge.

“and there is my lazy son, who is late for work!” Xenysis quickly ran inside and took of his shoulder pad with his pocket belt.

“sorry! Got distracted!” his father rolled his eyes before hammering some iron. I heard a dreamy sigh from behind me. I looked behind me to see Melina look at Xenysis dreamily. I rolled my eyes as I knew that Melina has had a crush on Xeny for a long time now. Mostly because he is muscular. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see my father look at me proudly.

“so, when shall we make the big announcement?” I looked at him unsure.

“dad, I..” before I could speak further he looked at Dennis.

“son, could you finish those new dragon saddle designs?” he nodded before walking over to Xenysis to help him.

“dad, could I speak with-” I was cut off again by Xenysis his father. As they started talking I got annoyed before yelling.

“dad! Could you just listen to me!?” everybody stopped what they were to look at me.

“are you alright? Is there something bothering you?” I looked at him annoyed.

“yes, there is! It’s the fact that I don’t want to become Dennis his right hand and second in command!” everybody except Xenysis looked shocked at me. my father looked at me confused before laughing. Everybody looked at him weird before he spoke again.

“ofcourse you do! Don’t be silly!” as he was about to turn around and continue like nothing happened I spoke up again.

“I’m serious dad! I’m not made for that job! Even Rosanne is better for that position than me!”

“hey!?” I looked at Rosanne who looked offended. I rolled my eyes at her before speaking again.

“not now!” I looked back at my father.

“I understand that you might think I want this because I’m your daughter, but I don’t.” my father just looked at me.

“Ymke. I didn’t choose you because you’re my daughter. I chose you because you have what it takes. I mean, you are the second choice for chief, chosen by the villagers themselves!” I just grunted.

“did you not listen to what I just said!?” he looked at me more sternly. 

“Ymke, this is serious.”

“so am I! could you stop treating me like I’m 5 years old and just listen to my opinion while deciding something about my future!?” he walked up to me before looking down on me.

“if you want to be treated like an adult, then start acting like one.” he gave him an angry glare.

“fine. If I need to act like an adult, then I will. I will NOT become Dennis his right hand. I’d rather become an outcast!” Everyone gasped as I turned my back on my father before walking away.

“get back here this instant!” I heard my father say. I gave him an angry glare over my shoulder before looking at Fury.

“c’mon, girl.” she grunted and nodded as she started running. I jumped on her back before we flew off. I looked back to see my father stare at my in anger. I looked back infront of me and waited ‘till we were out of sight, before I let a tear escape.

* * *

 

“how could I have been so stupid…” I sat against Fury as the dragon was eating some fish. I was roasting my own on a campfire we had set up on our secret spot on Nooy because we were hungry. Fury let out a sad grunt as I looked at her.

“he just…doesn’t get it.” Fury pushed her face against mine before grunting sadly again.

“yeah…I guess I shouldn’t have been so angry at him.” Fury shoke her head before she barfed out half of her eaten fish. I looked at it in disgust before looking at Fury. She had set up her big eyes and grunted something that sounded like: ‘sharing..”

“…is caring..”I looked at her with a small smile before grabbing her fish. She looked at me happily.

“I will roast it first, you know. I don’t want to get sick again because of your slobbery fish.” Fury made a laughing noise before eating further. I playfully scratched her before eating the whole fish I had been roasting.

“so…when should we return? When he’s calmed down?” Fury just ate further.

“useless reptile.” She used one of her ears to smack me in the back of my head.

“tss, eat your fish.” She grunted at me before eating further.

After I finished my first fish I grabbed Fury’s one. I saw it was becoming darker before I heard a dragon screech to see a Skrill and a deadly nadder land. I looked away from them.

“are you guys here to tell me to apologize? Or how stupid I am?” I heard Rosanne and Melina get off Sapphire and BlueFire.

“yes, and no.” I looked at them before taking a bite of my fish again.

“Okay then.” They sat down at the fire and looked at me as I avoided their eyes.

“your father is pretty angry…” I nodded.

“ofcourse he is. Didn’t you hear what I said to him?” I took another bite as Fury curled a bit around me as it became colder.

“so, what are you going to say to him?” I shoke my head.

“I don’t know…” I heard them stand up before sitting down behind me.

“maybe you should explain to him why you don’t want to?” I shoke his head.

“he won’t get it. he thinks I want to be Right hand, just because I’m his daughter.”

“I’m sure he will.” I looked at Rosanne’s blue eyes.

“I just hope.” I took a bite of my fish.

“wait...did Fury take a bite of that!?” I looked at Melina.

“no…” she made a disgusted face before Fury barfed up half a fish on her lap.

“ew!” I grinned at her.

“sharing is caring!” she slapped the back of my head before BlueFire ran over to her and ate the fish of her lap. Melina got up before wiping the slobber of her blue tunic.  they wore the same armor as me, only Melina’s shirt was turquoise and dark blue underneath and Rosanne’s shirt was violet with dark purple underneath.

“you coming along? Xeny could use your help in the forge.” I stood up but shoke my head.

“I’ll come back once I’ve figured something out.” They nodded before jumping on their dragons.

 “see you later.” I nodded before they took off. I put out the fire before looking at Fury.

“what do you say girl? wanna go and explore some more?” Fury bellowed happily before getting up. I chuckled at her before getting on her saddle.

“that’s the spirit!” I put my feet in the saddle before we took off.

* * *

“what am I going to do?” Gerrit sighed before rubbing his eyes.

“just give her some time. It’s clear she doesn’t want to become your son’s right hand.” He sighed at Xerxis.

“she just doesn’t see her potential yet. I mean. She will probably become a great right hand! I mean, she could be chief!” Xerxis just sighed.

“Gerrit! Don’t you see? The kid is still growing up. She’s 15  She doesn’t want to have anything to do with that yet.” Gerrit turned around and faced his friend. He sighed

“maybe you’re right. I shouldn’t push her.” they heard a night Fury screech and looked outside. They saw Ymke and Fury fly off again.

“see, Gerrit? She just wants to explore. Give her some time and space. Everything will work out fine that way.” He sighed and turned back to face his friend.

“I just hope it will.” 


	3. wish it could be like this all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! I’m having a writer’s block, and I’ve been feeling pretty down these past days…  
> Anyway! please share, review and follow!  
> Hope you guys like it!

“have you seen her yet, Drago?” Xenysis asked Dragonose the next morning. he shoke his head.

“no. I haven’t seen her since she left after the talk with her father.” Xenysis sighed and went through his hair with his hand.

“where could you be...?” his face lightened up when he got an idea where she might be.

“maybe…,Equitar!” he blew his fingers as Equitar looked at him.

“come, bud!” Equitar jumped up and screeched at him. Xenysis started running to a cliff as Equitar followed. He jumped off before Equitar caught him.

“let’s go to Mystic Falls.” He said to his dragon as he sat normally in his saddle. Dragonose just stood by and looked at his friend. He felt a dragon’s snout bump into him and saw his dragon: Dovahkin, stand behind him.

“hey Dovah. How are you, buddy?” Dovah cooed at him before Dragonose petted his snout.

“you hungry?” Dovah grunted before Drago chuckled.

“let’s eat then, shall we?” Dovah nodded happily before he ran off towards the fishing docks while Dragonose just followed to meet with Melina. Her parents were fisherman anyway.

* * *

Xenysis and Equitar arrived at Mystic Falls a while later. When they flew towards the island, Xenysis spotted a Night Fury.

“found you.” He whispered as they landed quietly. Xenysis got off Equitar and silently made his way towards the sleeping Night Fury. He looked at the girl sleeping under the wings.  He scratched the back of his neck before looking around. He sighed quietly before looking back at her.

“let’s wake you up the hard way then…” he whispered before taking a deep breath.

“NIGHT FURY!!!! KILL IT!!!!” he screamed before I jumped up.

“what! Huh!” I looked around in shock before my eyes landed on Xenysis.

“I hate you.” I sat down grumpily as Fury stretched herself. She had probably already sensed Xenysis while I was still sleeping.

“how did you find me?” I looked at him as he sat down.

“well, you didn’t return last night. So, I decided to go and look for you here.” I smiled at him as Fury got up and ran towards Equitar.

“is he worried?” Xenysis looked at me before nodding.

“ofcourse he is. Just because it’s not the first time you ran off, doesn’t mean he cares less.” I looked at the ground.

“well, a lot has changed since the first time I ran off…” I closed my eyes as I remembered the time I met Fury.

I was only four, a year too young to bond with a dragon. Or atleast, that is what they said on Nooy. Normally, when a boy or girl turns 5, they get to bond with a dragon or receive a dragon egg. 

“well, it had something to do with your parents.” I looked up to see Xenysis was sitting beside me. I just sighed.

“I just wish… she was still here…” I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Ymke…” I shoke my head.

“it’s okay. I just wish she could give me advice and tell me what to do…” I looked at Xenysis.

“you don’t need her advice.” He put his hand on my chest. “if you just listen to your heart and follow it, everything will be okay.” I smiled at him before hugging him.

“thanks, Xeny.” I heard him inhale sharply before hugging me back.

“y-yeah. N-no problem.” I pulled away and grinned as I saw he was bright red while looking away.

“so, you came here to bring me back, I assume?” I stood up and looked at him with crossed arms.

“uh…y-yeah.” He blurted it out before quickly getting up. Our dragons ran towards us happily. Fury bumped her head into me as I scratched her playfully. I looked towards Xenysis and Equitar to see Equitar smirk at him.

“zip it, you.” I heard Xenysis mumble as he flicked Equitar on his nose playfully. I rolled my eyes before smirking at Fury.

“hey Xeny!” he turned around and looked at me.

 “if you want me to come back…you have to catch me first!” I jumped off the island before Fury caught me.

“oh thor, you’re not! Come back here!” he quickly jumped on Equitar as Fury and I quickly flew away while I laughed.

* * *

 

 

“you weren’t playing fair!” I grinned as Xenysis and I flew back to Nooy.

“I was just faster than you!” I look to my right as he and Equitar flew there. Fury bellowed as I got in position to make some tricks.

“what are you planning now!” I grinned at him.

“nothiiiiiing!” Fury and I made a barrel roll  before we dove down. Xenysis and Equitar dove down after us.

“let’s show them who are the best, girl.” I whispered to Fury as we got closer to the water. I sat as flat as I could when I heard Equitar and Xenysis come closer. As we were about to dive underwater I pulled up.

“woooow!” I laughed when I saw Xenysis and Equitar dive underwater for a second.

“whahahah! Tricked you again!” I saw Xenysis look at me with an angry glare as Fury and I shot up into the air. I looked in the distance to see Nooy get closer. We flew towards it as Xenysis and Equitar followed.

After a while we landed. I saw my brother and  Freya Cunning Gunderson talk while their Stormcutter were playing together. Fury and I walked towards our house as Xenysis returned to the forge. I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. _He’s not home yet. good._ I sighed before opening the door and walking inside. Fury ran inside and upstairs as I closed the door. I heard my chair fall over upstairs as Fury ran around. I chuckled before walking upstairs. Fury was sitting outside on a sort of balcony specially made for her. I took off my armor and black shirt before I stretched my arms. I sat down at my desk to look at all my sketches. I grabbed my map and dragon journal and put them on my desk. I opened the map and dragon journal before writing down some extra information and drawing some things on the map. Fury was laying on the floor and looking at me before the door opened.

“Ymke?” I heard my father’s voice.

“I’m here.” I just kept writing drawing further. I was working on a design for some extra pockets on Fury’s saddle. I heard footsteps come up the stairs.

“there you are.” I looked at my father.

“well. Go on then. Shout, say something.” I put down my pencil and folded back up my map.

“I’m sorry.” I froze in place before looking at him with a confused face.

“what?” he walked towards me as he took off his helmet.

“I’m..sorry, for pushing you.” I looked at him with a disturbed and confused look.

“who are you and what have you done to my father?” he looked at me.

“you heard me. I’m sorry for pushing you into becoming your brother’s right hand and I understand you don’t want to have to do anything with that yet.” I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“you talked to Xerxis, didn’t you?” he nodded.

“I knew it.” he looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I sat down.

“are you mocking your father?” I looked at him scared.

“don’t you dare.” I stood up and backed away as my father came closer.

 “you know what happens when you mock your chief!” before I could run away he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder.

“put me down!!” he started pocking my side as I tried to get free.

“nooooo! Ahahaha! Stop!!” I slapped him as he kept tickling me.

“I’m too old for this!!!” I said between laughing. Fury just sat and watched as my father continued. She had gotten used to it by now. Everytime I’d mock him he’d do this. I think it started when I was 6 or something.

“Fury! Do something!” I screamed as Fury kept looking. She snorted before laying down.

“You useless reptile!” after a while my father had put me down and I quickly escaped before he could do it again. I went towards the forge as Fury followed.

“hey, need help?” I saw Xenysis at the forge.

“yeah, can you look at those sketches really quickly. I nodded and walked over to his worktable.

“you’re upgrading the Smothering Smokebreath’s smoke bombs?” he nodded.

“well, I’m just thinking of a way to have them better and faster available if needed.” He showed me a piece of iron with 4 handles for 1 smoke bomb each.

“and where do you attach it then?” he shrugged.

“still thinking about it.” I nodded. I grabbed a smoke bomb and looked at it.

“you know, I’ve been thinking of something.” He looked at me.

“about what?” I showed him the smoke bomb.

“Smokebreath's aren’t the only ones that breath gas, right?” he nodded.

“yeah, Hideous Zippleback’s have one head that breathes gas and the other ignites it.” I grinned at him.

“what if we find a way to trap the gas in a disposable container who can release it portions and then ignite it like a Zippleback?” Xenysis his face lit up.

“sounds like a great idea!” he ran over to his workspace and grabbed a paper. I looked at him as he began sketching the idea. He has several other idea’s laying around which we had already made like A Fireworm gel-filled orb for light and rekindling a dragon's inner fire.

“something like this?” he showed me the sketch. I looked at it for a while before nodding.

“yeah! Looks great! But it’s missing something.” I grabbed the sketch and pencil and started adding and removing some things.

The whole afternoon Xenysis and I worked on it, but we couldn’t get it to work yet. as I headed home Fury jumped around, demanding to fly around.

“maybe later, girl. I’m a bit tired and hungry.” Fury grunted and ran ahead towards our house. I saw NightSlash sit outside.

“hey bud.” I petted his snout as he grunted softly. I smiled at him before walking inside.

“hey sis. Did you help Xenysis in the forge?” I nodded at Dennis.

“yeah, we worked on something new, but it doesn’t work yet.” he nodded before tossing some bread towards me. I caught it and took a bite.

“where is dad?” he looked at me.

“village duties. He already ate.” I nodded before going upstairs. I saw Fury look outside through my big window and “talk” with NightSlash. I sat down at my desk and wrote some new things down in my journal. I heard Fury walk over to me and lay down near my feet. I petted her head before continuing writing.

When I was done I put my map and journal back in my pocket and put my armor and balck shirt back on.

“well, girl. Tomorrow I’ll start on some new pockets on your saddle.” Fury grunted while keeping her eyes closed. I chuckled and went downstairs. I saw my father wasn't home yet.

“Fury! Still wanna go for an evening flight?” I heard Fury bellow before she ran downstairs.

“c’mon then!” I opened the door and we ran through. I closed the door before running towards the cliff next to my house. I jumped off and did a leap of faith before diving down. Fury quickly dove after me and I grabbed her saddle. I quickly pulled up and we flew up again.

“wooohoooo!” we flew off towards the sunset while I laughed.

* * *

 

After returning we landed on Nooy. I jumped off Fury and looked at the sky. The stars where shining beautifully as it had already become dark. I looked at a roof to see Rosanne and Sapphire sit on it. I walked towards it and looked up.

“hey.” Rosanne looked down and smiled at me.

“hey, I saw you guys fly.” I started climbing up before answering.

“evening flights are just the best, am I right?” I got to the roof and looked at her.

“yeah, Sapphy and I love them too.” I sat down next to her as Fury sat down next to Sapphy as they playfully greeted each other.

“so, what did your father say?” I looked at her.

“he said sorry.” She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

“he did?” I nodded.

“I know right?”  she chuckled and looked back up.

“so, everything is alright again?” I nodded.

“yeah. He said: I pushed you into becoming your brother’s right hand and I understand it.” Rosanne looked at me as I mimicked my father’s deep voice.

“sure he does.” I chuckled.

“yeah, I don’t really believe it either.” Fury and Sapphire put their heads next to us and cooed softly.  I petted Fury’s head and looked at Rosanne.

“I wish it could be like this all the time… just being free.” she smiled back at me.

“yeah, me too.” She petted Sapphire’s head and looked up into the sky. I stood up and looked at Rosanne.

“well, I have to head back now. See you tomorrow?” she nodded as Fury jumped off the roof.

“see you tomorrow.” I waved goodbye before climbing off and walking towards my own house.

When I entered I saw my father sit in his chair.

“where did you go so late?” I closed the door as Fury ran upstairs.

“evening flight with Fury, that’s all.” I walked upstairs while yawning.

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” I looked at him. He smiled at me.

“goodnight.” I smiled back before taking of my armor.  Fury was laying near my bed as I put down my armor. I looked outside before looking into the distance. _Is that..smoke?_ I looked for a moment before shaking my head. _no, it can’t be. It’s probably just mist._ I laid down in my bed before shutting my eyes and drifting off.


	4. fall of Nooy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! This will be an action chapter! And trust me, a lot of feels XP  
> Anyway! please share, review and follow!  
> Let’s go!

I was woken up by a bang. I sat upright in my bed and looked around. Fury was growling at the window as I slowly stood up.

“Fury? What’s wrong, girl?” I looked outside to see a red glow and a small fire fly in the air. As it came closer I realized it was a canon ball on fire. I gasped before screaming.

“oh gods!” as it almost hit me, Fury grabbed me and wrapped her wings around me. as the cannonball struck, Fury and I got blown out of the house. We crashed outside of our house and Fury slowly opened her wings.

“what the hell!?” I got up and looked around to see dragons fly everywhere and buildings on fire. I heard some people scream

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!!” I looked at my house to see it was burning to the ground.  I gasped.

“my armor! My journal and map!” as I was about to run to it I realized it would already be too late. I looked at Fury before running towards the cliff. Fury followed me as I looked down to see battle ships and armored dragons. I looked at Fury before speaking up.

“c’mon girl! we have to go and find the others!” she bellowed as I ran towards the forge. I looked around to see dragons fight other dragons and the adults fight other people. I looked back before I bumped into Dragonose.

“Drago, where are the others!?” he pointed at the caves.

“Xeny, Dennis, Melina, Rosanne, Dagný, Chancey and Eira are leading the kids, women and other teens into the caves to the other side of the island.” I nodded before looking at Fury.

“tell them I’m helping the men hold them off together with Fury. Try to safe as many as dragons as possible!” He nodded before running in another direction. I jumped on Fury’s saddle before we took off.

* * *

 

In the midst of the fight walked a man with pitch black hair in some sort of dreadlocks. He wore a cloak of dragon skin and was holding a spear like weapon. He was covered with scars all over his body.

“Drago! What do we need to do!?” he looked at one of his man.

“find the chief and capture the dragons.” The man nodded before Drago spoke again.

“and find ‘him’.” He nodded again.

“yes, Drago.” After the men ran away, a high pitched sound went through the air.

“..could it be…?” he looked around before he heard one of the men scream.

“NIGHT FURY!!”

“GET DOWN!!” a catapult got blown to pieces as the night Fury flew over. Drago smirked before walking further.

* * *

 

“Yeahh, baby!” we flew up into the darkness as I looked at the village. I saw the men fight alongside the strongest dragons against the attackers.

“c’mon, girl. let’s show them what a Night Fury can do.” Fury bellowed as we went up again.  I heard some of the men on the ground scream about Fury.

“hold it girl…” we flew over some catapults.

“NOW!” Fury fired a mighty Plasmablast that destroyed a few catapults.

“that’s it!” we flew towards the caves to see Xenysis and Dennis stand near it while leading some dragons inside.

“there you are!” I sat on Fury before looking at them.

“is everyone inside!?” they nodded.

“we’re bringing in the last dragons that Dragonose is rounding up.” I nodded before looking up.

“I’m gonna search dad and help them drive off the attackers.” Xenysis ran towards me before grabbing my hand.

“no! just get into the caves with the others! What if something happens to you or Fury!?” I shoke my head.

“I’ll be alright, Xeny! I have Fury with me! trust me. I’ll be back soon.” He hesitated before nodding.

“fine. Just…be safe.” I nodded at him.

“I promise.” He let go off my hand before Fury and I took off. I looked down at Xenysis and Dennis before we flew back into the darkness.

We shot a few catapults and trapping devices before I spotted a man wearing a cloak of dragon skin, looking at us with a smirk.

“he must be the leader.” I said to Fury. Fury bellowed as I spotted my father fighting some men.

“c’mon, girl!” we shot a Plasmablast at the men attacking my father before landing.

“Ymke!? why aren’t you in the caves with the other’s!?” he looked at me in shock.

“I’m here to help, dad! Fury and I can help fight them off!” he shoke his head.

“no! you’re going to the caves immediately. End of discussion.” I groaned before speaking again. 

“I’m sorry, dad. But I’m gonna fight!” before I could run off he grabbed my arm.

“no! a chief protects his own! Go to the caves.” I looked at him confused.

“what!?” he looked at me seriously.

“a chief protects his own. You’ll understand later, but now, get to the caves.” I hesitated before shaking my head.

“let me and Fury destroy some catapults first.” He groaned before nodding.

“fine. But only that.” I nodded before jumping on Fury and taking off again.

* * *

 

“A Night Fury… interesting. It must be...her.” Drago grinned before walking towards one of the catapults.

“shoot it down.” the men nodded as the Night Fury flew in circles over them while being blended into the darkness.

* * *

 

“let’s go, girl.” we dove down towards a catapult before we blasted it. as we were about to go up again we got hit by a net.

“oh gods!” Fury screeched before we crashed on the ground. I saw men run towards us as I tried to get out of the net. I climbed out from underneath and grabbed a sword laying nearby and pointed it towards the men.

“get away!” Fury growled while I tried to get the net off of her while looking at the men.

“let me handle this.” I heard a deep voice say before I saw the man with the cloak of dragon skin walk towards me.

“so this is the girl who rides a Night Fury? The great dragon master I’ve heard about?” I looked at him with an angry glare as Fury got out from underneath the net.

“what are you doing here? w-why did you attack my village? Ho-how did you find this island in the first place?” he smirked at me.

“because I’ve lived here. I learned how to train dragons and I used that knowledge to create this army.” Fury got behind me and growled at him.

“why would you do that If you lived here in peace with the dragons?” he looked at me.

“I did live in peace. I was presumed as one of the best dragon masters on Nooy. But, then you tamed that Night Fury.” I looked at him in shock.

“what does that have to do with any of this!?” he started circling around me.

“everybody said you would become the greatest dragon master of this world. That you could tame even the biggest and strongest dragons.” I looked at him with an angry glare. 

“so? It’s not like I would start a dragon army like you!” he chuckled.

“I knew that. That’s why I wanted to make one, and get rid of you.” I looked at him with a shocked look.

“you…what?” he stopped circling around me and walked back a bit.

“you heard me. I tried to get rid of you before you could become better than me. but, I failed.” I looked at him confused.

“you obviously did if I’m still here.” he chuckled evilly.

“clever girl.” I saw some armored dragons look towards us.

“where do you think you got that scar that’s on your back?” I looked at him in shock.

“my father said an out of control dragon accidently attacked me…” he smirked.

“so that’s what he told you. You see, I ordered that dragon to attack and kill you. Too bad, before he had the change to, he got taken out by some other dragons.” I looked at him shocked.

“you tried to kill me. a four year old girl, because I bonded with a Night Fury!?” he nodded.

“I did. And they found out and banished me because of it. but I swore to return and take revenge.” I saw armored dragons had appeared behind him as I backed away.

“and as you can see…I’m about to do that.” I gasped as the dragons prepared to fire.

“goodbye, great dragon master.” As I was about to get hit I heard a scream.

“YMKE!!” I looked to my left to see my father run towards me before he pushed me out of the way as the dragons fired.

“DAD!!” I landed on the floor as I saw flames burn in front of me.

“NOOO!!!” I screamed as my father took the hit. I grabbed a sword and run towards Drago in blind rage.

“YOU MONSTER!!” before he could react, I swiped the sword across his face, leaving a scar over his eye.

“argh!” I swiped again but he blocked it with his cloak.

“YOU MURDERER!!” I screamed before he grabbed my arm and stopped me. he grabbed me and threw me towards a cliff. I landed in front of it and looked up to see him stand there with the sword.

“you are hard to get rid of, I’ll say that. Just look what you’ve done.” He pointed at the burned body of my father. I looked at it in pure shock.

“no…” I looked back at him.

“time for you to join him.” After he said it he swiped the sword at me. I jumped out of the way but it sliced in my  left shoulder.

“AH!” I grabbed it in pain as I was holding my balance, trying not to fall to my death. I saw Drago smirk before he put his foot by my chest and kicked me off.

“NO!! FURY!!” I screamed as I fell down. I heard a screech before something black caught me. I grabbed the saddle with my right hand and tried to climb on.

“thanks girl…” I looked up to the village as we flew across the water. I sighed before looking down.

“we have to get out of here, girl… and fast.” Fury cooed softly as a tear rolled of my cheek.

“I’m….s-sorry….dad…” I started crying as Fury and I flew away from my burning village.

I looked back one last time before breaking down and laying my face on Fury’s neck as I started crying my heart out.

* * *

 

Drago smirked as he walked past the body of the chief.

“goodbye, old friend.” He gave him a last glare before walking further. he commanded some of the men to destroy everything in sight, so there would be nothing left of Nooy.

“you got it, Drago.” He smirked and walked further before he saw a boy ran through the chaos. He smirked before the boy ran into him.

“well, well, well.” The boy looked up and gasped.

“hello Dragonose. It’s been a long time.” Dragonose looked at him in shock.

“no….d-d-d…” he smirked at Dragonose before speaking again.

“hello…son.”

* * *

 

“are that the last dragons!?” Xenysis screamed at Eira.

“yeah! We need to block the entrance now.” He shoke his head.

“Ymke and Dragonose aren’t here yet. we have to wait!” Eira walked towards him.

“if we don’t close the entrance now, the enemies could still attack and maybe kill us!” he looked around to spot them.

“there she is!” he spotted Ymke near a cliff with a man approaching her.

“oh no…she’s in trouble!” as he was about to ran towards her he got grabbed by two hands. he looked at Melina.

“no! it’s too dangerous!” he looked back to see Ymke hold her left shoulder in pain before she got kicked off the cliff. His eyes went wide before he screamed.

“NOOOO!!!” as he was about to run towards the man he got grabbed by to two bigger hands.

“LET ME GO!!” Dennis held Xenysis back before he saw his father’s body. He gasped before looking down.

“I’m sorry.” He pulled Xenysis back into the cave before giving the sign to close the entrance.

“NO!” Xenysis screamed before some Gronckle’s shot at the roof above the entrance to make it collapse. Xenysis had his eyes wide open as he progressed what just happened.

_She’s dead…_

_There is no way she could have survived that._

“I’m sorry, dad.” He looked up to see Dennis look at the ground before clenching his fists.

“what…?” Xenysis stood up and looked at his friend.

“I saw my father. He was…dead.” Everybody gasped.

“Gerrit?”

“no way..”

“what!?” Xenysis looked at him in shock.

“he must have saved Ymke…”  Xenysis looked at the ground.

“then he died in vain.” Everybody looked at him in shock.

“what are you saying?”  he looked at Rosanne.

“Ymke got kicked off a cliff, and she was already wounded. There is no way she could have survived it.” Rosanne shook her head.

“no! she is still alive! I just know it!” he sighed.

“we all hope…” they heard a loud bang before Dennis spoke up.

“come on everyone. Let’s go deeper into the caves, in case they get in.” everybody nodded and followed. Xenysis looked at the entrance before he saw Equitar look at him.

“c’mon bud.” Equitar cooed before Xenysis put his hand on his snout.

“I’m okay…” Equitar cooed again before they walked after the others. Xenysis sighed.

_At least…I think I am._


	5. Crash on Berk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!  
> I hope I updated just before I went on vacation! But, idk! That’s in the future XP (for me)  
> I hope you guys like this chapter   
> Sorry that it’s so sort, but I tried to update before I go on vacation!  
> Anyway, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> I’ll stop talking (or typing….) and let you guys read further XP

Fury and I had been flying the entire night through. my eyes were still red from the crying. My shoulder was stinging from the wound. It was still hurting a lot and I couldn’t really use my left arm. 

I heard a soft grunt and looked at Fury.

“I’m okay, girl. just a bit tired…” I put my hand on her neck as she cooed at me.

“don’t worry about me.” I looked up to see we were getting closer to an island.

“we need to fly higher girl. it’s becoming day and we don’t know this island.” I held my head in pain as everything started to blur. Fury grunted softly as I was getting more trouble keeping my eyes open.

“I told you…I’m o-o….” everything went black as I felt myself fell to the side and off Fury. A panicking screech was the last thing I heard.

* * *

 **Are you okay?** I looked at Ymke who was leaning a bit to the right.

“I told you…I’m o-o….” I felt something fall of me and looked down.

 **Ymke!** I quickly dove after her to see she was unconscious. I grabbed her and wrapped my wings around her as I saw the island come closer.

 **Oh no!** I screamed as I closed my eyes before we crashed into the forest.

* * *

 

“huh!?” I sat up in my bed when I heard a Night Fury screech.

“Toothless?” I saw him look outside as I stood up. I quickly looked outside to see something black crash down into the forest while screeching.

“is that what I think it is, bud?” Toothless looked at me and grunted.

“let’s go and get the other’s to check it out!” we quickly ran downstairs to get Astrid, my father and Fishlegs.

* * *

 

“are you sure it crashed down around here?” I looked at my father.

“yes, Toothless and I saw it crash somewhere off Ravenpoint.” He nodded before looking back down.

“have you guys spotted anything yet?” I looked back to see Astrid and Fishlegs look down. My father was sitting behind me on Toothless and also looking down.

“Hiccup!” I looked at Astrid to see her point at an area where some trees were broken and something black was laying in an open spot.

“let’s land on the edge! We don’t know if it will attack us!” they nodded before landing. I looked at the dragon to see it was indeed a Night Fury. I got off of Toothless and slowly made my way towards the dragon.

“Hiccup, what are you doing!?” I heard Astrid whisper as the dragon moved a bit.

“trust me. just stay there.” The dragon opened its eyes and looked at us before growling and tightening its grip on something behind its closed wings.

“hey, hey, hey… it’s okay, It’s okay.” I got closer and held my hand out gently. The dragon just growled and tightened its grip.

“Toothless, tell it we are not here to hurt it.” Toothless grunted at me before grunting something to the Night Fury. It growled a bit before looking at me and letting out a soft grunt. Toothless bumped me towards it and cooed at me. I nodded and held out my hand while I got closer.

“you can trust me.” I closed my eyes and held my hand out in trust while I was standing in front of it. I heard a soft grunt before I felt its snout against my hand. I opened my eyes and saw it look at me with normal eyes before it opened its wings slowly. I looked down to see it was holding a girl who was injured by her shoulder.

“is this your rider?” the Night Fury grunted as the others made their way over to it.

“we need to get her to a healer otherwise the wound might get infected.” I looked at my father and nodded.

“Toothless, tell it we need to get its rider to our village otherwise she might die.”  Toothless nodded and grunted at the dragon. The Night Fury bellowed and let go of the girl before my father picked her up. The dragon slowly got up and walked after my father who got on the back of Toothless.

“can it fly on its own?” Astrid asked as I looked at its tailfins.

“yeah.” The dragon sniffed the hair of the girl and cooed.

“she’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” The dragon cooed at me as I said it. I got on Toothless and clicked my feet in the pedals.

“c’mon bud. Let’s go back.”

* * *

 

I woke up feeling dizzy. As I opened my eyes I saw I was laying on a bed in an unknown room. I looked around for a bit before speaking.

“what the….” As I sat up I heard someone walk up the stairs. A boy with brown hair and green eyes looked at me.

“oh, you’re awake! Great.” I looked around before looking at him.

“where is my dragon?” he walked over to me before answering.

“don’t worry. Its outside playing with my dragon.” I looked at him confused.

“wait. You…have a dragon?” he nodded.

“yeah, everyone on Berk does.” I looked at him even more confused.

“Berk? But, my father said Berkians kill dragons.” He shoke his head.

“not anymore.” He stood back a bit as I put my feet on the floor before I looked at his outfit. He was wearing a green tunic with a brown vest over it. he wore dark green trousers and had a prosthetic left leg.

“I should introduce myself: I’m Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, But you can call me Hiccup.” I stood up and nodded.

“I’m Ymke ‘the nightly’ Northlander, but you can just call me Ymke.” I looked at my shoulder to see there was a bandage underneath my shirt.

“why did you guys help me?”

“well, we couldn’t leave you there to die, now could we? And your dragon only trusted us if we would help you.” I looked at him.

“wait…Fury brought me to you guys?” he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

“Fury? Nice name for a Night Fury. You have better naming skills then me.” I looked at him confused.

“what do you mean?” he motioned me to follow him downstairs.

“my dragon is called Toothless.” I looked at him confused.

“Toothless?” when we got downstairs he nodded.

“you’ll see why.” He opened the door and I stepped outside. I gasped when I saw dragons everywhere in peace with the Vikings that walked around.

“wow…” he chuckled.

“looks good, right?” I nodded before looking at him. I smiled before I heard a Night Fury roar. I looked up to see a Night Fury ran in the plaza…with another one following.

“wait…what?” I saw Fury and the other Night Fury play happily.

“another Night Fury…” I smiled before walking towards them.

“Fury!” Fury looked up before happily smiling and bellowing happily. She ran towards me and put her head against me before cooing.

“I’m okay, girl.” she licked my head once before cooing and cuddling up to me.

“her name is Fury, right?” I nodded. The other Night Fury came towards us and stood next to Hiccup.

“this is Toothless. My dragon.” I looked at him before petting Toothless.

“really? Where did you find him?”

“I found him in the woods. He was shot down and had lost one of his tailfins.” I looked at his tailfins to see Hiccup was right.

“how did that happen?” I looked at him to see him chuckle nervously.

“well, fun thing is…I’m actually the one…who shot him down.” I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“uh, why?” I booped Toothless his nose with mine and he smiled at me toothless. _That explains the name._

“that was when Vikings and dragons still fought against each other. Toothless and I made peace between them.” I nodded.

“sounds like a really hard thing to do.” He nodded.

“yeah. Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.” I chuckled.

“I know what you mean.” I looked at him before I got sad.

“if I wouldn’t have been so stubborn…my father would still be alive…” Fury cooed and put her head against mine.

“what do you mean?” I saw Hiccup look at me surprised.

“well…my village got attacked and I escaped, but my father….died, while saving me.” he looked at me sadly.

“sounds horrible. I can’t image how I would feel if that would happen to my father.” I looked at him.

“it’s a terrible feeling, Hiccup. My village is destroyed, my father is dead and I don’t even know if my friends are alright.” I put my hand on Fury’s head as she cooed softly.

“we can go back to your village to check on survivors?” I shoke my head.

“not yet. maybe the attackers stay there for a few days or longer. And I don’t know if I’m feeling well enough to fly yet.” He nodded.

“okay then. In the mean time, why don’t I introduce you to my friends?” I smiled at him.

“sounds like fun.” He started walking as I followed.

“c’mon, they’re at the academy.”


	6. Dragon and Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! Yeahhh! Let’s go and meet the gang! Shall we?  
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> With no further rambling of me! let’s go!

“so, where is this academy?” I looked at Hiccup as we were walking towards the academy.

“do you see that arena over there?” he pointed at an arena build in a rock.

“yeah?” he looked at me.

“our academy is in there. It was first used to kill dragons and train Vikings, but now with the peace, we turned it into our academy.” I nodded.

“okay. so, tell me something about your friends.” I said as we were getting closer to the academy.

“well, what do you want to know?” he looked away from Toothless and Fury who were chasing each other in front of us.

“why don’t you tell me their names and who rides which dragon.” He nodded.

“well, there are Astrid and Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder. Fishlegs and Meatlug, his Gronckle. Snotlout and Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare and Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch, their Hideous Zippleback.” I  chuckled before nodding.

“sounds like you 6 have great naming skills.” I said sarcastic.

“well, how are your friends and their dragons called then?” I grinned at him as he sounded a bit offended.

“there are Xenysis and Equitar, his Deadly Nadder. Rosanne and Sapphire, her Skrill. M-”

“wait, your friend has a Skrill!?” I looked at him.

“says the guy who has a Night Fury.” he put his hand up but quickly let it hang to his side as he didn’t have a good comeback.

“anyway, there are Melina and BlueFire, her Deadly Nadder. Dragonose and Dovahkin, his Monstrous Nightmare, and my brother Dennis and NightSlash, his Stormcutter.”

“you guys have a lot of strong and dangerous dragons.” I chuckled.

“A Stormcutter and Skrill are not that dangerous, you know.” He shrugged.

“I wish I could say that. My father told me a Stormcutter took away my mother when I was just a baby.” I looked at him sadly.

“what happened?” he looked at me.

“when I was still a baby, a dragon snuck into my house and gave me this scar.” He pointed at a scar on his chin.

“my father saved me from it, but it took my mother.” I looked at him sadly.

“sounds horrible. I lost my mother too, you know. But I was 4 at the time, and my mother got really sick.” He looked at me.

“really? So, you’re basically an orphan now.” I nodded.

“well, atleast I have Fury, right?” he chuckled and nodded.

“that’s a good thing.” He looked infront of us.

“well, looks like we’re here.” I saw we were standing infront of the arena where a strike class symbol hung above the entrance. We walked into the arena to see a Zippleback and Nightmare fight.

“eh, guys! What are you doing!?” I saw Hiccup walk towards them. I saw a blonde girl and guy with a Gronckle and Nadder stand behind them. Toothless ran after Hiccup while Fury stood next to me.

“a professional academy. Yeah, right.” Fury grunted in agreement as we walked towards Hiccup who was talking to the 3 riders  while the 2 blonde kids looked at them.

“um, is everything alright here?” I said before everyone looked at me.

“oh guys, this is Ymke.” I waved as the other teens looked at me. Fury stood behind me and looked at them.

“so this is the other Night Fury rider?” I looked at a boy with brown sloppy hair and green eyes. I nodded.

“yeah and this is Fury.” I pointed at Fury who was inspecting them.

“well, I’m snotlout, but Hiccup probably told you a lot about me.” I looked at him annoyed.

“no, he didn’t.” Hiccup and who I assumed were Astrid and Fishlegs sighed.

“anyway, I’m Astrid. Nice to meet you. And this is Stormfly, my dragon.” I smiled at her and looked at Stormfly. I held out my hand and came closer.

“hello. So you’re Stormfly?” I moved my hand in a special way to show the dragon I was a friend. Stormfly let out a grunt before I placed my hand on her snout. She let out a soft screech as I scratched behind her spikes.

“she’s a real beauty.” Stormfly squeaked before I stopped scratching her and looked back at the rest.

“what did you do with your hand?” I looked at the boy I assumed was Fishlegs.

“it’s a way of telling dragons you’re a friend. It’s different for each dragon, watch this.” I walked towards his Gronckle with another hand motion.

“what’s her name?” I looked at Fishlegs as I put my hand on his Gronckle’s snout.

“Meatlug… Wait, how do you know it’s a girl?” I scratched Meatlug playfully.

“I can easily see those kind of things. If you grow up with dragons, it’s easier.” They looked at me amazed.

“did you live amongst dragons?” I looked at a boy, I think, with long blond hair.

“well, there was peace with the dragons for more than 50 years on my island.” I looked at him and his sister who were standing by a Zippleback.

“Ymke, they’re Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And their Zippleback, Barf and Belch.” I nodded at Hiccup before looking at Snotlout.

“this my dragon, Hookfang. The strongest, most awesome dragon in the world! Right,  Hookfang?” He crossed his arms and looked at his dragon. Hookfang grabbed Snotlout in his mouth before throwing him on the ground again. I chuckled before walking towards Hookfang.

“how does Hookfang has so much patient with him?” I asked Hiccup softly.

“nobody knows.” I shrugged before I petted Fury.

“so, what do you guys do at this academy?” I looked at Hiccup.

“I teach them about dragons and we defend Berk.” I nodded.

“I wish I had my journal with me. I have everything I know about dragons written in it. I could teach you guys some things if you like.”  Hiccup smiled at me happily.

“that would be great!” I chuckled.

“but first, I’m starving. Let’s go and eat something.” He nodded.

“sure. You can meet my father in the meanwhile.” I nodded before we walked out of the

arena alongside the other teens.

* * *

 

“so that is how the peace between dragons and Vikings began and how I lost my left leg.” I looked a Hiccup with an impressed face.

“that’s quite an adventure isn’t it?” he nodded as we were sitting in his house.

“so, how did you meet Fury?” I looked at him.

“well, I was quite young at the time. I think I was 4.” Hiccup looked at me in shock.

“4!? I was terrified of dragons at that age!” I chuckled.

“yeah, but on Berk they fought dragons, on Nooy there was peace with dragons. I told you before, I grew up with dragons.” He nodded.

“point taken. So, tell further.” I nodded before I started telling him my first meeting with Fury.

**[-flashback-]**

_“Denny? Why can’t we see mommy?” I looked at my big brother while I was sitting against NightSlash, his dragon._

_“…she’s just not feeling so well lately.” He looked at me as we were sitting outside. We heard the door open and both looked towards it to see our father._

_“kids, mommy wants to talk to you.” We nodded before standing up. Dennis patted NightSlash on his snout as he had to wait outside. My father put his hand on my head before I walked towards my mother who was laying in bed._

_“mommy?” she looked at me with a weak smile._

_“mom, are you alright?” I saw Dennis stand next to me as he talked._

_“I’m ok-,” she started coughing heavily making some of the healers stand next to her._

_“mommy, why do you look so weak? What happened to you?” I heard Dennis say._

_“I’ve been very sick lately. That’s a-.” she started coughing again as my father stood next to her and grabbed her hand._

_“come here.” she reached out for our hands. we both grabbed her hands and looked at her._

_“I’m afraid… my time has come. I’m sorry to leave you so soon.” My eyes went wide and I climbed on the bed._

_“mommy, what are you saying!? Why are you leaving!?  W-where are you going!?” she put her hand on my cheek as tears started showing._

_“don’t worry my little one. I will always be with you, even if I’m not here anymore.” I looked at her confused._

_“please don’t go…I need you, mommy.” She smiled at me before coughing._

_“just remember these words. You’ll understand someday…” she motioned for me to come closer before whispering something in my ears._

_“what…?” I looked at her confused before she started coughing heavily._

_“get them out of here. it’s for the best.” One of the healers said before my father lifted me off the bed._

_“NO! MOMMY!!” I screamed as dad led Dennis and me out of the house. He closed the door before putting me down._

_“no! let me stay with mommy! Please!” my father sighed and shoke his head._

_“it’s for the best.” I started crying before turning around and running away. My father opened the door and looked at my brother._

_“give her some time, then go after her.” he nodded before walking over to NightSlash and hugging his dragon who grunted softly._

* * *

 

_I ran deep into the forest as I was still crying. I jumped through some bushes before I jumped on black long thing. I heard a screech before the thing pulled away and I got thrown to the ground. when I was laying on the floor a claw just missed my face, or well, everything except the side of my eyebrow which had a deep cut in it now. I looked up to see a black dragon look at me while growling._

_I stared at it for a moment before bursting into tears again. The dragon’s eyes became small and his ears shot up while letting out a soft screech._

_I started crying into my arms as I had pulled my legs towards my chest. The dragon’s eyes became a bit bigger as it sniffed curiously before coming closer to me. it looked at me before sitting up and grunting softly. I looked up from behind my arms to see the dragon look at me curiously while tilting it’s head to the side._

_“what do you want?” it looked at me with one of his ears thingies raised. It grunted at me as I sniffed._

_“ I just lost my mommy.” It looked at me confused._

_“do you still have your mommy with you?” the dragon looked at me confused before grunting._

_“is your mommy dead?” the dragon titled its head to the side before It tried to repeat me, grunting in a weird way. I smiled at him before chuckling._

_“you can’t speak human. You can only speak Dragonese!” the dragon repeated me in some grunts again causing me to smile. It looked at me before mimicking my smile. I looked at it with a smile before chuckling again._

_“you’re a weird dragon. What kind of dragon are you anyway?” the dragon looked at me in a weird way as I stood up and reached out to touch it. it moved its head away while looking at my hand in distrust and growling softly._

_“don’t you trust me?” the dragon looked away from my hand and towards me before grunting and walking away._

_“hey, wait!” I jumped on his tail. It screeched before suddenly taking off. I screamed as it tried to shake me off._

_“Wohoohohhooooowaaaaaaah!” the dragon screeched before I grabbed one of his tailfins and we crashed down into a lake. I grabbed the dragon’s ear plates as it swam to the surface. When we got above the water the dragon quickly swam out of the water as I held onto it. when we got out if the water it shoke me off._

_“pfft, why are you so…so… furious!? You stupid…Fury! Yeah! That’s how I’m gonna call you! Fury!” Fury snorted at me before slapping me with her tail.  I looked at her with an annoyed look before standing up and walking towards a rock and sitting down as she walked into the opposite direction._

_After a while I grabbed a stick and looked towards Fury to see she was laying turned away from me. I drew fury’s head before I looked up to the sky to see it was becoming dark._

_I shivered because it was getting colder and colder. I looked back at fury to see she was looking at me. she quickly looked away before standing up and walking towards a cave._

_I stood up and quickly ran after her. as she laid down in the cave she saw me stand in the entrance._

_she grunted at me before laying her head on the floor and putting her tailfin in front of it._

_I let out a sigh and sat down infront of the cave._

_After a while it started to rain. I was still sitting infront of the cave while being soaked. I started crying before looking at the ground._

_“I miss you mommy…” I sniffed before crying further._

_Fury looked up from behind her tailfin to see me sit in the rain. She titled her head to the side before standing up._

_I sniffed again before I realized it had stopped raining. I looked in front of me to see it was actually still raining. I looked up to see Fury had her wings held above me. I smiled at her before standing up._

_“t-thank you.” I slowly held out my hand to see her look at it. she sniffed it before slowly putting her snout against it. I smiled at her before she snorted and walked back towards the cave._

_I quickly followed to see her lay down in the cave. I slowly made my way over to her and sat down next to her. I leaned against her side as she had her wings lifted up. I looked outside to see it began to thunder. I screamed and quickly dove under her paws._

_I heard her grunt at me and I looked up to see her look at me with her head tilted to the side._

_“I’m scared of thunder.” She grunted before smiling at me without teeth. I chuckled before hugging her as it thundered again. she put her head over me and cooed softly._

_“goodnight Fury. Don’t let the frostbite bite.” Fury tried to copy me again with some grunts causing me to laugh._

_I closed my eyes while looking up to Fury._

* * *

 

_“we have to keep looking. She couldn’t have gone far!” Gerrit shouted as he and a few men walked through the forest._

_“chief! What if she didn’t survive the storm last night?” he looked at one of his men with an angry glare._

_“don’t you dare say that! She…” everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a dragon roar. Gerrit quickly ran towards the sound before he stopped and his mouth fell open. Everyone followed and had the same reaction._

_“rooaaaar!!” I screamed at Fury before she roared back. I laughed before running away while Fury playfully followed._

_“well…would ya look at that. Isn’t that a night fureh?” Gerrit nodded slowly._

_“indeed it is.” Fury grabbed me playfully before falling backwards as I tickled her belly. I laughed before jumping off and petting Fury. She cooed before I heard someone._

_“Ymke!” I looked up to see my father. Fury looked at my father scared before backing away and growling softly._

_“it’s okay Fury, that’s my daddy.” Fury still growled to him as he slowly approached._

_“Fury… he won’t hurt you. I promise.” Fury looked at me and cooed._

_“come.” She cooed at me again before following me as I ran towards my father._

_“daddy!” he got to my level and hugged me tightly._

_“where were you? You had me worried sick.” He looked at me while holding my shoulders._

_“I’m sorry daddy…” I looked at him sadly._

_“I’m just glad you’re okay. I don’t want to lose you too.”_

_“like mommy?” he looked at me sadly before nodding slowly._

_“here.” he grabbed my hand and put something in it. I looked at my hand to see a necklace with a wooden dragon hanging on it. it also had something in craved in it._

_“your mother wanted you to have this. She finished it while she was sick.” I smiled before holding it to my chest._

_“thanks daddy.” I heard Fury grunt softly before putting on the necklace and running towards her._

_“daddy! This is Fury! Can I keep her?” Fury looked at me when I hugged her._

_“uhh, how did you train it anyway?” I looked at my uncle._

_“I befriended her. can I keep her??” the men looked at each other before looking at Gerrit. He looked at his men before back at me to see me and Fury smile. He smiled back before nodding._

_“sure, kid.” I smiled happily before cheering._

_“did you hear that Fury!? You can stay!” Fury looked at me confused before grunting happily. I laughed before following my father back to the village._

 

**[- end of flashback-]**

 

“so that’s how you met?” I nodded before Hiccup pointed at my eyebrow.

“and how you got that scar?” I nodded again.

“well, it’s better than Toothless and mine first meeting.” I chuckled before nodding.

“you both tried to kill each other.” He chuckled nervously before nodding.

“yeah…” The door opened and a big man walked through.

“oh, dad! This is Ymke. you know, the girl we found in the woods.” I looked behind me to see him look at me.

“oh, when did she wake up?” I saw him walk towards us.

“this morning.” Fury and Toothless looked at hiccup’s dad.

“well, nice to meet you. I’m Stoick, Hiccup’s father and chief of the tribe.” He held out his hand.

“I’m Ymke ‘the nightly’ northlander.” I grabbed his hand and shoke it. Hiccup walked past us and towards the door.

“so, are you feeling good for a flight?” I smiled at him before I nodded.

“sure, you have to show me how Toothless his tail works anyway.” he smiled back before we walked out of the house.


	7. Preparation and Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I’m SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!!!!! but I had a testweek and lots of homework so, I had to use my non-creative side for once!   
> As you can see! I put one AN at the begin of each chapter and non at the end!! So if you care about me and what I have to say, read it!  
> Otherwise….okay…bye…:(  
> Hope you guys like this chapter!   
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP

“and that’s how his tail works.” Hiccup moved his foot to show how the tailfin reacted.

“and you thought of that all on your own!?” Hiccup chuckled and nodded.

“first I made his tail, and then I started working on a way to get it work like a real one with different positions.” I looked at him impressed.

“awesome!” I sat on Fury while Hiccup sat on Toothless.

“so, shall we go and fly?” I nodded in agreement.

“yeah! Let’s go, girl!” Fury bellowed in agreement before we took off. Hiccup and Toothless were quick to follow as we went up into the air. I put out the special handles as Hiccup and Toothless caught up.

“what kind of handles do you have?” I looked at Hiccup as we were gliding next to each other.

“oh these? I use them for tricks and for going extra fast! Look!” I grabbed them as Fury and I fell backwards. we twirled around before making a barrel roll and gliding back next to Toothless and Hiccup.

“awesome!” I smiled at Hiccup before I noticed something.

“wait, what are those things?” I pointed at his waist to two elastic bands that attached him to the saddle. He looked down and back up.

“oh, these?” he pointed at one. I nodded.

“these make it so that I won’t fall off Toothless during sharp turns. It happened once during a test flight and well….luckily we didn’t get hurt too badly” I looked at him with a smile.

“I could use those! I fall of off Fury from time to time.” he laughed as we were still gliding over Berk.

“so, when should we go to Nooy, to check on survivors?” I heard Hiccup say. I sighed and looked at him.

“I first need to make some new armor if you don’t mind. My old ones got destroyed…” he nodded.

“sure, we can start after this flight if you’d like to.” I smiled at him.

“sounds like a good plan. But first..,” I got into a flatter position, “let’s see who is the fastest dragon rider, shall we?” I grinned at Hiccup before Fury and I dove down.

“come on, bud! Let’s show them!” they quickly dove after us. Fury and I flew across the water to see they were catching up.

“let’s show them, right girl?” she bellowed in agreement before we shot up into the air.

“hey Hiccup!” he looked up to see us.

“catch us if you can!” we barrel rolled over them before flying away again.

“they’re good….but we’re better! Let’s go, bud.”

* * *

 

“ha! We win!” Hiccup pouted as Fury and I won most races. I put the handles back in places as he replied.

“it....wasn’t a competition!” I grinned at him as we were gliding over Berk again.

“yes it was! You’re just sad you lost!” he rolled his eyes as I put my feet out of the pedals and laid on Fury’s back.

“Hiccup?” he looked at me and nodded.

“yes?” I sat up a bit and looked at him.

“shall we go and work on new armor for me?” he nodded.

“sounds like a good plan.” I sat up and closed my eyes.

“shall we go ad land then.” I opened my eyes and looked at him before I put my feet back in the pedals.

“yeah, let’s go.” I grabbed the handles before we dove down.

* * *

 

“I think this is a good start.” I showed Hiccup the sketches I made. He grabbed it and looked at it for a minute before nodding.

“yeah. Looks good. Let’s start then?” I nodded before standing up. Hiccup started collecting some of the materials as I finished the sketches. I rolled up my sleeves before Hiccup walked in.

“let’s go.” Hiccup nodded before we started working.

* * *

 

“it’s getting late? Should we stop and continue tomorrow?” Hiccup said as he cooled one of the finished shoulder patches.

“Gobber won’t mind me working in the forge during the night, does he?” he shoke his head.

“not really, why?” I smiled at him.

“I’m not tired yet, so, I’m gonna work further, if you don’t mind.” He shoke his head.

“not at all, it’s your armor, you can work on it if you like.” I smiled at him.

“well, I’m going to work further then. See you tomorrow?” he nodded.

“see you tomorrow.” He grabbed his fur vest and walked towards his home. Toothless cooed at Fury before giving her a head boop and walking after Hiccup.  I looked at Fury with an eyebrow raised.

“well, well, well Fury, Toothless is a little bit “too nice” to you, isn’t he?” Fury looked at me annoyed before smacking me with her tail.

“just teasing you! You do it all the time to me!” Fury grunted before laying with her head on the floor. I chuckled before I warmed up the forge again.

* * *

 

The entire night I was working on my armor. As the sun started to come out I was finishing the last piece.

A cooing sound made me look up. I saw Toothless stand near Fury. I chuckled when I noticed Toothless had a fish in his mouth for Fury.

“someone has an admirer.” I said with a grin. I felt a rock thrown at my head before seeing Fury look at me annoyed. I stuck out my tongue before I finished the last piece.

I looked at the finished design. It looked the same as my previous armor, except it did not have pockets and only one belt, instead of two. I put it on to see it fit well. I didn’t have my braces though. but, I knew they were okay. They were fireproof anyway. I made them with Fury’s scales. I also added the same things Hiccup had, so I was attached to the saddle, which I quickly upgraded too.

I looked at Fury and Toothless to see them share the fish. I walked over to them before petting Toothless.

“hey bud. Is Hiccup awake yet?” he nuzzled me before shaking his head.

“why don’t you go and wake him up?”he looked at me before cooing.

“I’ll give you some fishies if you do it.” Toothless smiled at me without his teeth before running towards hiccup’s house.

“he likes you, you know.” I heard a grunt before Fury smacked the back of my head.

“don’t act like you don’t like him.” She looked at me annoyed before grunting something back. I became bright red before slapping her.

“I don’t! we’re…good friends, that’s all.” She made laughing noises at me before standing up.

“oh shut up you.” I looked up to see the sun was coming out and some villagers were already walking towards their work or dragons. I saw Toothless run back to us with Hiccup sleepily coming out of his house. I grabbed a fish out of a barrel as Toothless waggled his tail and looked at me.

“good job!” I threw the fish towards him and he caught it before eating it. he rolled over before I scratched his belly.

“who’s a good boy? You are!” I saw Hiccup walk towards us before yawning.

“I knew you send him.” I grinned at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I scratched Toothless under his chin. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“anyway, how is the armor coming along?” he looked at me.

“well, I finished it.” I showed it as I nodded.

“looks good!” I nodded.

“yeah, this will do for now.” He chuckled as we walked towards the town square.

“so, are you ready to go?” I looked at him.

“yeah, but we need to bring some more people, just in case.” He nodded.

“let’s bring the other teens an my dad.” I nodded.

“okay then…let’s go back.”

* * *

 

“….no way….” I was the first who stepped out of the cave. I stepped over some burned pieces of wood while looking at all of the destruction. The entire town and forest were all burned down to the ground. the docks and ships were totally destroyed just like the sawmill and blacksmith. 

I stepped on an axe that instantly cracked in half. I looked down and picked it up to see it was one that I made two days before the attack. I put it down and walked further.

I saw burned bodies lay everywhere. We were going to keep the youngest of us in the caves until it was safe enough for them and so they wouldn’t see this.

I walked past a body before stopping and taking a closer look.

“chief….” I saw his helmet lay near the body. I looked at his position to see he got hit while pushing something to the right. I walked a bit further before stopping near a cliff. 

“she fell here….” I looked down to see rocky spikes sticking out of the water.

“there is no way she could have…survived.” I sighed before walking back towards the cave. I climbed back in and saw everyone look at me. Luna was healing some of the injured people. The children were in another cave a bit back with some of the older women, so they wouldn’t figure anything out yet.

“Xenysis? what did you see?” I looked at Dennis who was sitting against NightSlash.

“the island…its completely destroyed. Everything is burned to the ground. all our supplies are gone.” Everybody looked at each other in shock.

“no…I mean…it’s almost winter! If it’s true…then…. there is no way we can survive!” I looked at Melina and nodded.

“exactly.” Everybody looked at the ground.

“what should we do now?” I heard Rosanne say. Dennis stood up and walked towards me before he spoke up.

“me, Xenysis, Rosanne, Melina, Dagný, Eira, Hypercraze and all our dragons will go and gather the bodies. Luna, you stay here and heal the injured. Freya, can you assist her?” Luna and Freya nodded before Dennis continued.

“ Dusty, Bella, Killian and Nora, you guys will go outside and fly over the forest. You guys need to go and look if there are any dragons still out there and look if maybe there is a piece of forest that’s still intact.” The four of them nodded as Dennis looked around.

“everyone else, stay here and make sure no kids under the age of 13 leave the cave.”

“shouldn’t Bella stay here too then?” Dennis looked at Killian.

“ Bella is old enough. I mean, she’s almost 14.” Killian hesitated before he nodded in agreement.

“alright everyone, let’s go.” Dennis looked at NightSlash before motioning at the small entrance. NightSlash nodded before walking towards it and breaking some rocks away, so all dragons could fit through it.

When everyone had walked through they went to go and do their assigned tasks.

* * *

 

“dad…” I looked down at my father’s body with pained eyes.

“I still can’t believe it….” I went through my knees and picked up his helmet. I wiped some  ash of it and looked at it.

“are you alright?” I looked behind me to see Xenysis.

“yeah…” I stood up and held the helmet.

“we noted the names of all the bodies and put them on one of the broken ships. Some people are missing however, but we assume they’re dead.” I nodded and looked at him.

“how many?” he looked at me with an pained expression.

“probably 3/5 of the people of Nooy didn’t survive. There are maybe 5 people missing, including Dragonose. Dovahkin was in the caves with us however.” I nodded.

“I’m afraid we won’t survive this winter if all our supplies are gone.” I heard Xenysis sigh.

“agreed. We must find a solution.” I walked past him and towards the docks.

“there is none. Nooy never had any allies. The surrounding island are full of dragon killers. We can’t go to them.”

“why don’t we go and find another island to live.” I shoke my head.

“too risky for the youngest off us. There could be hostile dragons around.” I heard Xenysis sigh.

“then what can we do?” I looked at him.

“just wait and hope a miracle happens…” he looked away.

“I'm already hoping on a miracle.” I looked at him.

“have you seen Fury anywhere?” he looked up before shaking his head.

“no…”

“any signs of a death Night Fury?” he shoke his head again.

“that doesn-”

“yes, it does.” I grabbed his shoulder.

“they’re alive and most important of all, together. I know it.” he looked at me before sighing and looking away.

“I just hope you’re right…” he pushed my hand away before walking away. I sighed and walked to my house which was destroyed. I stepped inside, or…what was left of it, and looked around. I walked upstairs before coming across my sister’s armor. I opened her backpocket to see the map was burned, but her journal survived. I smiled and walked outside with the armor.

“time to break the news to the people in the caves…” I sighed before heading towards the caves.


	8. Reunion and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who has a BIG writers block!  
> It’s….me!!   
> But! A new chapter! Yay :D sorry if it’s a bit short though   
> I’m sorry for updating so so so late! But I had 0% inspiration!   
> Also, can you guys give me some ideas for one shots/two chapters of small stories I can include to make the entire story longer? It’ll be fun!!! :D  
> Hope you guys like it!   
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s goooo!

After Hiccup went to get Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout, we started flying towards Nooy.

During the main part of the flight I had been talking to Fishlegs.

“wait, what does a Skrill like?” I looked at him.

“scratches behind their head, under their spikes. they will love you if you scratch them there.” Fishlegs looked at me amazed.

“I have to write that down in the book of dragons!” I chuckled.

“you guys have a book of dragons?” he nodded.

“everything we know of every dragon we know of is in that book! I’ve read it like a 100 times!” I looked at him with a grin.

“well, you still have a lot to learn about dragons. I can teach you some things you don’t know about Gronckles if you’d like.” he looked at me excited.

“really? What kind of things?” I looked at Meatlug before scratching the back of my head.

“let me think….” I looked at Fury before gasping.

“oh! Got one!”I looked at  them.

“what is Meatlug’s favorite meal?”

“rocks, why?” I grinned at him.

“try feeding her rock that have been underground for a long while, it makes them even more tastier.” He looked at me amazed.

“really?” I nodded.

“yeah, try it when you’re back on Berk.” He nodded excitedly as I flew a bit faster.

* * *

 

I had been quiet for quite some time. I kept thinking of what I had to expect. How would my friends be? Would they even be alive?

“are you alright?” I looked up to see Hiccup fly next to me. Stoick was sitting behind him and was looking at me as well.

“yeah, just…nervous and….well, scared.” Hiccup looked at me.

“I understand. But, you gotta have faith that they’re alright.” I smiled at him.

“thanks.” I looked back in front of me to see an island in the distance.

“there it is.” I pointed at the island.

“alright. C’mon, gang.” Hiccup looked back at the rest as I flew faster. As we came closer I gasped.

“everything… is burned down…” I looked at the forest. The village was also completely destroyed and burned. As I landed I looked around in shock. There was no sign of live…  There were no dragons around as well. As I started walking I stepped on a burned axe.

I took a step back and looked at it as I heard the others land.

“wow….” I saw Hiccup walk up next to me. I sighed and looked around before my eyes went wide.

_Dad….._

I slowly started walking to a familiar burned area. I knelt down and touched the ground as tears formed in my eyes.

* * *

 

_“goodbye, great dragon master.” As I was about to get hit I heard a scream._

_“YMKE!!” I looked to my left to see my father run towards me before he pushed me out of the way as the dragons fired._

_“DAD!!” I landed on the floor as I saw flames burn in front of me._

_“NOOO!!!” I screamed as my father took the hit._

* * *

 

“it’s all my fault…” I clenched my fist as a tear dropped on the floor. I felt a warm breath in my neck and looked behind me. Fury cooed at me as I stood up.

“I'm alright, girl.” I wiped away my tears and looked at the others. I walked towards Hiccup as they were all looking around. I looked at Toothless to see his ears stand up before growling.

“what’s wrong, bud?” I looked at Hiccup as he asked Toothless. A roar made us look up to a hole in the wall as a Stormcutter and Rumblehorn jumped through it.

“wait a minute…” I said as Toothless began to growl even more.

“run!” I saw the other teens run away as they got closer.

“NightSlash?” the dragons stopped in front of me before the Stormcutter began licking and  bumping into me.

“NightSlash!” I scratched him as the other teens stopped and looked at us. The Rumblehorn stood next to me as I put my hand on his snout.

“Skullcrusher!” He gently cooed at me as I scratched him.

“wait, you know them?” I saw Hiccup come closer. NightSlash and Skullcrusher looked at him as I nodded.

“NightSlash is my brother’s dragon, and Skullcrusher is, well…was, my father’s dragon.” I gently patted NightSlash. NightSlash looked behind him before running towards the hole. I looked at him to see a familiar person walk out of it.

“Y-Ymke?” I smiled as he walked towards me.

“Dennis!” I ran towards him before giving him a big hug.

“you’re alive!” I chuckled before looking at him.

“I can say the same about you!” he smiled as  I heard 2 voice scream my name.

“Ymke!” I looked up before I got body slammed into a hug by Rosanne, followed by Melina.

“oef!” we started laughing as we were lying on the ground before they got off and helped me up.

“you scared us to death!” I looked at Rosanne.

“well, sorry! I had to flee, otherwise I would have died.” They stared at me before laughing again.

“we’re just glad you’re alright.” Dennis put his hand on my shoulder.

“yeah, we are…” I looked behind him to see Xenysis walk towards us.

“Xeny…” he smiled at me before hugging me. I hugged him back before I heard Hiccup.

“sorry to interrupt…but…eh…what are we going to do now?” I looked at him as Toothless and Fury stood behind him.

“oh right! Guys, this is Hiccup. And this is Toothless, his Night Fury.” They all stood frozen in place and looked at Toothless and Fury in shock.

“two….Night Furies?” I stood next to Hiccup and nodded.

“what an odd coincidence, right?”  he smiled awkwardly and nodded at me.

“well, I'm Hiccup and like she said, and this is Toothless.” Toothless smiled without his teeth at the others. They all smiled back. I spoke up again.

“so….what happened to the village?” everyone’s smile dropped before Dennis spoke up.

“everything is burned to the ground, all our supplies are gone. The ships are all destroyed. I’m afraid we have no chance of surviving the winter like this.” I looked at them sadly.

“I could ask my father if you guys can stay on Berk for the winter?” everyone looked at Hiccup.

“that would be great, but the island is almost destroyed, even with a lot of help we’ll never be able to rebuild it completely.” Dennis spoke again.

“Hiccup!” everybody looked at Stoick. I titled my head to the side before smiling.

“I think Skullcrusher likes your father, Hiccup.” Skullcrusher was sniffing Stoick and bumping his head against him.

“what is this dragon doing!?” I chuckled as he pushed Skullcrusher away, but Skullcrusher continued anyway.

“I think Skullcrusher likes you, Stoick.” I walked over to them and petted Skullcrusher.

“what?” I looked at him.

“well, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to take care of him now.” I looked at Hiccup as he walked towards us.

“me?” Stoick looked at us. I nodded and smiled at him.

“he likes you, dad. I’m sure he’ll be just as good as a dragon as Thornado.” Stoick looked at his son as I stood next to Skullcrusher. Stoick looked at Skullcrusher and held out his hand. Skullcrusher looked at it before gently pushing his snout against Stoick’s hand. I smiled as they bonded. Stoick looked at Skullcrusher before nodding.

“well, I like him too.” I chuckled as Dennis walked towards Stoick.

“Stoick, right?” Stoick looked at my brother.

“can I talk to you?” Stoick nodded at him before walking after him.

“Ymke.” I turned around to see the others walk towards Hiccup and me. Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout joined us as well.

“I think you might want to have this.” Rosanne held out my old armor. I smiled and took it from her.

“thanks!” I quickly opened the backpocket and grabbed my journal. I saw it was still intact and smiled.

“your map is destroyed by the way…” I looked at Xenysis and nodded.

“that’s okay. I’m just glad you guys survived.” I smiled at the three before my smile dropped.

“wait…where is Dragonose?” they all looked at each other before looking back at me with a sad expression.

“we couldn’t find him. We’re afraid he….didn’t make it.” I looked at them I shock before I looked at the ground.

“what about my father?”

“he and the others had a proper burial this morning.” I looked up before I spoke again.

“where are the other survivors?” Melina pointed at the cave.

“in there.” I nodded.

“…then it’s settled.” We all turned to Dennis and Stoick.

“good news everyone. Stoick and I discussed some things and we came to a good conclusion.” Everyone looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

“well, tell us.” Hiccup spoke up.

“since Nooy is….well, destroyed, Stoick and me agreed to bring the people and dragons that survived to Berk, and that we’ll go and live there.” Everyone looked at each other.

“that sounds great!” I heard Melina say.

“yeah!” Rosanne agreed.

“I’ll go and tell the people in the caves. We’ll let them search their houses for anything valuable that they can bring along.” Xenysis said before heading to the cave.

While they continued talking about what would happen on Berk, I headed towards my house.

“woah…” I looked at my house, or…what was left of it.

“is, or… you know…was, this your house?” I saw Hiccup walk up to me.

“yeah…” I slowly walked “inside” of my house and looked around. I saw my helmet lay on the ground, covered by burned pieces wood. I picked it up and put it on a table close to me.

“let’s see what survived the attack.” I looked a Hiccup before climbing up the stairs which were still whole, well…most of it. I saw my room wasn’t there anymore. The floor was broken just like the furniture. I stood on the edge of the stairs before gliding down and looking at some half burned sketches.

“anything of valuable still down there?” I looked up to see Hiccup.

“I don’t think so…” I looked around before I turned back to Hiccup.

 “let’s go then.” As I was about to climb back up I noticed something.

“hang on a minute.” I jumped back on the ground before I kicked some wooden planks on the floor.

“what are you doing?” Hiccup jumped down as I kicked another time and the floor cracked, causing us to fall through. Hiccup and I landed on the ground below us and groaned.

“owww.” I got off the floor and looked around.

“what is this place?” Hiccup sat up and looked around as well.

“no way….so it does exist.” I smiled before standing up.

“what does?” Hiccup looked at me.

“the Secret Library of my grandmother.”


	9. Secret library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! Yaaaay!  
> Well, let’s see what happens now, shall we ;P sorry if the chapter is short btw!  
> again, can you guys give me some ideas for one shots/two chapters of small stories I can include to make the entire story longer? It’ll be fun!!! :D  
> Hope you guys like it!   
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Answer to review guest: Ymke and Hiccup, together? well, only if more people want to, cause I wasn’t planning on it to be honest

“a secret library?” Hiccup stood up and looked around to see all kinds of books. It wasn’t that big, but there were probably 100 or more books in here.

“yeah, my grandmother made it. she was the one who made peace between dragons and Vikings 50 years ago.” I grabbed one of the books and blew of the dust. I coughed a few times before checking the title.

“Deadly Nadder…” I opened it and looked at one of the pages.

“this book… it has everything you need to know about a Deadly Nadder!” Hiccup stood next to me and looked inside.

“how did she know all this!? Wait, Nadders have special characteristics which depend on where they live?” I nodded.

“Nadders who live in cold places have bigger and thicker spikes than those who live in warm places.” I gave the book to Hiccup and grabbed another one.

“Adventure journal 5…” I opened it and looked inside. 

_“day 182. Today FireStorm and I arrived at the highest mountain in the world._

_I’d like to call it: Mount Everest._

_FireStorm told me her group was there. It was the only place where Night furies mated._

_When FireStorm and I arrived the Night Furies where distant to the sight of me._

_FireStorm showed them I meant no harm before I could come any closer._

_It turned out their Alpha male was Firestorm’s mate. It was unlike any dragon species I have ever encountered before._

_It turns out Night Furies have an Alpha male and female! It’s an amazing discovery I made that I’ll add to the book once I return home to Nooy. I have to return soon anyway, otherwise Gerrit and Thorbrandr rip each other apart. My husband can’t be left alone with those two.”_ I closed the book as Hiccup was listening full with wonder. Underneath the text was a detailed drawing of a Night Fury.

“she found Night Furies? A whole group of them?” I nodded.

“and it turns out her dragon, FireStorm, was also a Night Fury.” Hiccup smiled at the book.

“amazing…” I looked around before looking at Hiccup.

“we have to bring all these book to Berk. We can learn much more about dragons!” Hiccup nodded in agreement.

“maybe there is something in here that can help.” I looked around before spotting a basket where normally a lot of fish can be stored in.

“there! We can fit all of them in there, I think at least.” I grabbed and opened it before nodding at Hiccup.

“let’s stack them in here.” Hiccup agreed and started grabbing some books before handing them to me.

“incredible.” He looked at some of the titles.

“it’s good I found this place, right?” Hiccup nodded as I kept stacking the books.

* * *

 

“that’s should be all of them.” Hiccup said as we looked around.

“let’s check behind the shelves to be sure.” Hiccup nodded and pushed some of the shelves to the side. I stood up and pushed some away myself.

“nothing here.” Hiccup said. I looked around before shaking my head.

“nothing here too.” Hiccup nodded before I walked to the basket and lifted it up.

“let’s get out of here.” Hiccup nodded before he climbed out of it. I followed with the basket on my back. Hiccup gave me a hand and pulled me up as I was almost there.

“let’s get my helmet and head back.” Hiccup agreed as we climbed towards the stairs. Hiccup grabbed my helmet and handed it to me as I came down stairs.

“thanks.” we walked out of the “door”, or…what was left of it anyway. I looked back and sighed.

“I’m going to miss it…” I took a deep breath.  
“well, let’s go back to the other’s, shall we?” I turned around and looked at Hiccup. He smiled at me as we walked down the hill.

“Ymke and Hiccup sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! first comes love, then come- OWWW.” Ruffnut got hit by Astrid while Xenysis punched Tuffnut. Hiccup and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes.

“are they always that annoying?” I looked at Hiccup.

“you’ll get used to it. or…well, even I haven’t gotten used to it...so, we’re doomed.” I looked at Hiccup before whispering.

“will anyone notice if Fury eats them?” Hiccup chuckled.

“everybody will probably be grateful.” I grinned as we arrived.

“there you two are.” I saw most of the survivors had already packed their stuff and were standing near their dragons.

“sorry, we got held up.” I pointed at the basket I had just put down.

“what’s in there?” I saw Dennis walk towards me.

“books.” He looked at me confused.

“how are there so many books?”I smiled at him.

“oh, we just found grandmother’s secret library, that’s all.” He looked at me amazed.

“really? I thought grandma destroyed those books before she passed away!”

“me too. But it turns out she hadn’t.” I saw the last people joined us.

“anyway, looks like everyone is here.” I looked around as the last dragons joined us.

“so, is everyone ready to go?” Stoick spoke up. Everyone nodded and started mounting their dragons. I petted Fury before mounting her. I looked around to see everyone was ready to go.

“alright! Follow me, everyone!” Hiccup and Toothless toke off and everyone followed, except me. I looked around for a while before sighing.

“something wrong?” I saw Xenysis and Equitar next to us.

“no, it’s just….” I took a deep breath and looked around.

“I'm gonna miss it.”

“me too. But, we can’t stay here. it’s best we move on and leave everything that happened here behind us.” I looked at Xenysis and gave him a small smile.

“I guess…” I repositioned the basket on my back before petting Fury.

“let’s go, girl.” Fury cooed back before we took off. Xenysis and Equitar followed us as we flew after the others.

I looked behind me and smiled as Nooy slowly started disappearing from my view.

I smiled as I remembered some of my favorite memories from my childhood. My smile disappeared as I remembered something.

* * *

 

_First day of Dragon training_

_Everyone’s mouth was open as Fury and I walked into the arena._

_“what is she doing here?”_

_“how does she have a dragon?”_

_“what kind of dragon is that?”_

_I smiled at Fury before standing next to the other kids._

_“alright kids.” My father was standing in front of us._

_“today all of you will bond with a dragon. That dragon will become your life long best friend, so pick well! Any questions before we start?” he looked t the other kids who were still staring at Fury._

_“none? Alright then.” My father motioned at Xerxis who opened the doors to let out young dragons._

_I looked at the kids who were standing next to me._

_First there was Xenysis, then Dusty and Luna. Beside them stood Dagný, Eira, Chancey and Hypercraze._

_They were all 6 years old while I was still 5. I pouted before looking at the other dragons._

_There were 3 Changewings, 1 Deadly Nadder, 1 Typhoomerang, 1 Thunderdrum and 1 Timberjack._

_Most of them were bigger than Fury, but maybe that was because they were older. My father motioned at Xenysis to be the first to bond with a dragon._

_Xenysis looked at his father before slowly walking towards the dragons. He held out his hand as the Nadder was the first to approach him. He slowly made contact with the dragon and put his hand against his snout._

_He smiled happily before turning to his father._

_“look dad! I bonded with a dragon!” his father smiled at him as Xenysis petted the Nadder._

_“so, what will you name him?” my father looked at Xenysis._

_“eehh…..oh! I got it!” he looked at the dragon._

_“ekuitor! Or wait! Equitar!” I looked at him with a stupid expression._

_“why on earth would you call your dragon that!?” I said. He turned around and looked at me._

_“why do you care, oh great dragon princess!?” I stuck out my tongue to him before petting Fury._

_“next person!” my father said as Xenysis and I kept glaring at each other._

* * *

 

_“show off.”_

_“know it all.” Xenysis and I both crossed our arms and looked at each other annoyed. We were all learning how to brush and wash a dragon. Fury and Equitar were playing with water away from us. I looked at Fury to see her ears jump up before roaring. We turned around to see a dragon jump towards us._

_“watch out!” I pushed Xenysis out of the way before I got hit by the dragon. I screamed as it hit my back and pushed me to the ground. everything went black as I heard my father scream._

* * *

 

I looked angrily in front of me. I clenched my fist and  looked back to Nooy, which had completely disappeared out of sight.

“I will avenge you, dad.” I looked at my fist.

“I promise.”


	10. the sheep are loose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! Yay!   
> vacation! Almost new year!  
> Let’s do this, guys!  
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Answer to review guest: Ymke and Hiccup, together? well, only if more people want to, cause I wasn’t planning on it to be honest. But if you guys insist and really want it, sure ;P  
> So, question to answer in a review:  
> ymkeXhiccup or ymkeXxenysis  
> it’s up for you to decide! (please don’t say anything like: I don’t care or i’m fine with whatever one you choose. Cause those answers are useless to me)  
> and tell me if there are other pairings you’d like to see XP

“can you hand me another plank?” I looked at Xenysis who has putting some pieces of wood to the side of the house while I was building the roof.

“yeah, sure.” He turned around and grabbed one. I wiped away some sweat and rolled up my sleeve a bit.

“how long have we’ve been working now?” I grabbed the plank Xenysis handed me.

“a few hours or so.” I sighed before grabbing my hammer and positioning the plank. Fury, Equitar and NightSlash had been laying next to the house we were building.

“come back here!!!” we all winched as not so silent Sven ran past us while chasing some sheep. I grunted before hammering a nail in the plank.

Hiccup told me that after some events silent Sven got his voice back and the sheep were not happy with it, causing them to run away everytime he speaks.

I won’t blame them. Even Fury hates it.

“so, how is the house coming along?” I looked down to see Hiccup and Toothless stand  next to the house.

“it’s coming along just fine. If only the sheep could stop breaking the planks, that’d be great!” I looked at Toothless as he happily ran towards Fury.

“well, it’s just another day at Berk I guess…” I looked at Hiccup with a grin. I sat on one of the big beams and turned towards him.

“so, how are the big Regatta preparations coming along?” he sighed.

“with all the runaway sheep, the people don’t even get the chance. A sheep will run them over if they even try to use a ladder to hang a flag on their home.” I chuckled and nodded.

“I already had to stop Fury from eating a sheep that was running around.” Hiccup nodded before turning around. We saw Stoick walk towards us while holding 2 sheep.

“hey dad, shouldn’t you be getting ready for the big boat race?” Stoick looked at Hiccup.

“yes, the big Regatta. And this is the last thing I need.” Stoick put the sheep down.

“so why don’t you gather up the dragon riders and get these sheep back in their pens, now!” I looked at them before Sven yelled again, causing everyone to cover their ears. Stoick grunted before talking.

“if I have to hear that sound one more time, I'm going to put Gobbers hook through my own head!” Gobber, who had just freed his head from an chicken coup after getting it stuck, looked at us.

“done it! wouldn’t advice it.”

“we got this under control, dad! Nothing to worry about.” He turned back to me as Xenysis handed me another plank.

“you guys want to help?” I looked at Xenysis and Dennis.

“nah, we’ll work on the house first.”Hiccup nodded before whistling to get Toothless his attention who was laying next to fury.

“c’mon bud.” Toothless got up and ran towards Hiccup. I sat back on the beam normally and looked down.

“Xeny, can you hand me another plank?” Xenysis looked up and nodded.

* * *

 

I was laying on the almost finished roof and looked around. Dennis had gone to help Freya and her family.

Lovebirds. Even though they both keep denying it. I looked in the air to see Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout fly around to grab sheep. I grinned as they were making a competition out of it. I looked down to see Xenysis fell asleep while he was busy with hammering some planks to the side of the house.

I got up and climbed down. I saw the dragons were sleeping happily. I smiled and saw Hiccup and the others fly towards the sheep farm. I shrugged and headed that way.

I saw Astrid and Snotlout had landed already.

“so, how many did you get?” Snotlout looked at Astrid. Stormfly opened her wings and revealed 3 sheep.

“three.” Snotlout stood next to the 2 sheep he had caught. He quickly kicked another sheep in between them.

“huh, me too.” I walked over to them as Hiccup and Toothless landed with also 3 sheep.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” everybody looked to the left to see the twins run towards the farm while screaming and being chased by 3 sheep. Ruffnut kicked open the gate to let the sheep in who were chasing Tuffnut.

Tuffnut quickly jumped over a fence while the sheep ran into it. I pinched my nose and looked at him.

“ugh, what is that disgusting smell?” the other riders agreed.

“trust me, you don’t wanna know.” Tuffnut said while catching his breath. Ruffnut stood next to him.

“yeah, they like it. that’s all that matters.” One of the sheep bit Tuffnut’s clothes.

“hey sheep! No means no!” he looked angrily at the sheep. I rolled my eyes and looked at Astrid.

“so, we all got three?”

“ha! Not all of us! Get a load of Fishlug.” Snotlout pointed at Fishlegs and Meatlug who just landed.

“big fat yak-gag!” Snotlout screamed at them. I rolled my eyes before Fishlegs spoke up.

“oh yeah! Show em, girl.” Meatlug opened her mouth barfed up 2 sheep. Fishlegs looked at her displeased before she barfed up another one. he grinned at Snotlout before Astrid crossed her arms.

“well I guess it’s a tie.” Hiccup looked at her.

“what’s a tie?”

“the sheep catching competition?” Hiccup groaned at snotlout’s answer.

“oh, for- does it always have to be a competition!?” I petted Toothless before the other riders spoke.

“YES.” Hiccup groaned again before not so silent Sven’s voice busted through the air.

“where is he!? where is he!? Where is my price black sheep!?” he took a deep breath before screaming louder.

“he’s still out there! I hope he didn’t fall down the well again!” Hiccup looked at him before speaking.

“we’ll check the well first, Sven.”

“you know what this means?” Snotlout looked at the others.

“tie breaker!” Astrid grinned.

“NOT A COMPETITION!” Hiccup screamed before the twins, Astrid and Snotlout toke off.

“yeah!”

“woohoo!”

“this is awesome!”

“I will crush you all!!” Hiccup groaned in anger before grabbing the fence. I grinned and walked over to him.

“how about I help you and Toothless catch that black sheep?” he looked at me and nodded.

“sure. Let’s go, bud.” We jumped on Toothless his back.

* * *

 

“there he is!” I pointed at the black sheep eating some grass on a hill.

“alright! C’mon buddy! You got it!” Hiccup said to Toothless as we started flying towards the sheep.

“don’t let him get there!” Snotlout and Hookfang came flying towards us. Toothless and Hookfang dove towards the black sheep at a high speed.

“Hey Hiccup!!” Gobber suddenly ran in front of the black sheep.

“Gobber! Look out!” Hiccup yelled before Gobber got swept of his feet and was holding onto Toothless his head.

“I should have seen that coming.” Gobber said before we all crashed onto the floor.

We all groaned before Snotlout grabbed the black sheep and flew away.

“aww, Hiccup, I’ll see you later.” He said in a  “Sad” voice before laughing and yelling Snotlout. Hiccup and I stood up.

“thank you so much, Gobber.” Hiccup and I helped him up. “what was so important?” Hiccup asked.

“eh, let me think…”

“HICCUP!” we all looked around to see Stoick look at us. “GET OVER HERE!”

“ah! That’s it! chief wants to see you! Says it’s important.” Gobber said to Hiccup before walking away.

“great.” Hiccup said annoyed.

“don’t mention it.” Gobber answered while walking away. I looked at Hiccup.

“mind if I tag along?” he looked at me and shoke his head.

“not at all.” He said as we walked towards Stoick.


	11. you heard the acting chief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooow, I haven’t updated since last year!  
> Okay, enough with the horrible jokes  
> how you doing, dragons?  
> That’s right, you’re now all my dragon friends!  
> So, I'm just gonna call you this XP  
> Anyway!  
> Stand of the ship thing:  
> ymkeXxenysis: 3 votes  
> ymkeXhiccup: 3 votes  
> …..are you kidding me? -_- (note: I only count reviews)  
> Somehow I knew this would happen  
> So, I'm gonna make it easier:  
> Review and tell me a good reason why Ymke and …..(fill in the blank) should be together The best reason wins! (reviews only)  
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s get on with the chapter, shall we!?

I walked after Hiccup and Stoick down to the harbor.

“Hiccup, I'm leaving town for a couple of days for official business.” He turned around and whispered something to Hiccup before smiling happily. He coughed and stood straight again.

“I'm leaving you in charge. You’ll be acting chief while I'm gone.” I looked at them before I saw Toothless and Fury walk towards us.

“your soul focus is-” he said before Hiccup spoke up.

“oh let me guess! The Regatta!” he waved his hand around before walking over to me.

“well don’t look so excited.” Stoick said as Hiccup stood next to me.

“oh I'm excited!” he said sarcastically before turning around.

“yeah, no, I love putting up stands and putting up banners! And getting everyone fired up to see boats sail slowly across the harbor.” I grinned as Hiccup said everything over dramatically.

“Hiccup. We Vikings have had always something to fight about. Be it dragons, or Dagur or Alvin. If we’re not fighting something, we’re fighting each other!” Stoick said as two Viking were fighting each other with fish as weapons. Stoick sighed.

“I rest my case. Look, the Regatta is a good way to blow off steam.” Hiccup looked at me before back at Stoick.

“that’s sort of…old. Couldn’t we go with something a bit more….current?”

“Hiccup! It’s a tradition! And it’s worked for many many a year, thank you very much.”

“a-alright, dad. I got it.” Toothless and Fury stood next to us. Hiccup petted Toothless. “we both do, right bud?” Toothless cooed at Hiccup.

“ahaha! That’s my boy.” Stoick waved and walked on the ship. Hiccup waved and smiled awkwardly before sighing.

“woaahhh.” Hiccup and I jumped as Fishlegs suddenly stood behind us.

“oh, Fishlegs please! Do you know how creepy that is!?” I said before Fishlegs spoke up again.

“sorry, I just couldn’t help overhearing. Hiccup! You’re in charge of the Regatta? Do you know what an honor that is? It’s-it’s…how do I find the words!?” I looked at Fishlegs.

“a boat race…?” Fishlegs turned around and shoke his head.

“Ymke, Ymke, Ymke. that’s like saying a Gronckle is just a dragon.” I looked at him annoyed as Meatlug walked past him.

“oh, hey Meatlug.” Hiccup said as they walked towards something covered.

“wait?” I said as we walked after them. Fishlegs lead Meatlug under a cloak.

“what have you guys going on over there?” Hiccup asked.

“woahwoahwoah, not so fast! Top secret stuff under there! Meatlug and I have been working day and night to carry on the Ingerman family tradition. It’s our first  Regatta, I'm finally old enough, It’s that exciting!? Oooh, girl! just hold me!” I looked at Hiccup with a weird expression.

“ooh, I can hardly contain myself.” Hiccup said in the most sarcastic tone ever. I chuckled before turning to Hiccup and sighing.

“well, I gotta go and finish the house. What are you gonna do?” he looked at me.

“well, I'm going to the academy to check on the other dragon riders. You can join me if you want to? You know, to waste time.” I nodded.

“sounds okay. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“…you can tear it in half! Half a sheep, means half a point!” Hiccup and I walked into the arena to find the other riders going over rules.

“eh, gang. I hate to be “that guy” but no, there isn’t going to be any sheep tearing in the near future.” We looked at the other riders before Snotlout spoke up.

“why not?”

“because there isn’t going to be any dragon-sheep racing.”

“hey! Who made you chief?” Snotlout looked at Hiccup before Astrid spoke.

“Stoick.”

“so! Who made Stoick chief?” everybody looked at him annoyed.

“just wondering…” I rolled my eyes.

“look guys! I’ve been given strict instructions to prepare for the Regatta.” The other riders sighed annoyed.

“aw man!”

“come on!” Hiccup looked at Astrid and me.

“Astrid, Ymke, will you please back me up on this?” Astrid looked at Hiccup before speaking.

“okay! Guys, you heard the acting chief. No dragon racing.” Hiccup sighed.

“thank you.” I looked at Fury before motioning to the entrance of the arena.

“let’s go back and finish the house, shall we?” Fury nodded as we walked out of the arena.

* * *

 

“WOOHOO!” I jumped up as I heard a loud yell. I quickly grabbed the beam I fell asleep on before I could fall of the house.

“huh, what!? What year is it!?” I looked around while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up into the sky and blocked the sun out with my hand.

“yeahahahaha! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi oi oi!” I saw a Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder and Hideous Zippleback fly over. I looked around and saw a lot of Berkians and Nooyans cheer. I grinned as Fury, Equitar and NightSlash looked around happily.

“oh you gotta be kidding!?” I looked down to see Hiccup and Toothless step outside of their house.  Astrid flew past and swept a sheep of its feet.

“thank you very much!”

“hey! Half of that sheep is mine!” I heard Tuffnut scream followed by Ruffnut.

“yeah! And half of that half is mine!”

“sorry!”  I grinned before hearing Hiccup again.

“oh really, Astrid!? Where is the love for the acting chief!?” Hiccup said before mounting Toothless and flying after them.

“this is better than the regatta!” I heard a Viking scream. I just rolled my eyes and grinned.

“idiots.” I said before grabbing a hammer and continuing with my work.

* * *

 

“how is the inside of the house going?” I walked inside after I had finally finished the roof. I saw Xenysis hammering on some wood.

“oh, are you done with the roof?” I nodded.

“yeah, I finally finished it after 2 days or something.” He grinned.  
“good, then you can help me with this!” he walked towards a heavy beam of wood.

“we gotta place this over there before we can build the second floor.” I nodded and walked over to him. We both stood on a side and grabbed the beam.

“one, two three!” we lifted up the beam and started moving it to the correct place.

“you put it down, and help me push it up.” Xenysis groaned. I put down the beam and walked over the Xenysis. I grabbed the beam and looked at him.

“push!” we both pushed with all of our power until the beam was standing up.

“wew, that’s that.” I stretched myself before walking over to the basket full of books. I haven’t gotten around to read any of them yet, but when the house is finished I will read them all.  On top of the basket laid mine, Xenysis’, Dennis’ and my father’s helmets.

“if we build further the entire day, we might finish the house today!” I looked at Xenysis.

“I hope so. I’ve slept on the roof for two nights!” He chuckled and grabbed a hammer.

“why don’t you go and check on the furniture shop in town. They should be working on our beds and other things.” I looked at him.

“do I have to??” I  wined and dramatically sighed. He crossed his arms and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“and what is your excuse this time?” I looked at him for a moment.

“I'm tired?” I smiled at him as he looked at me with an ‘are you kidding me’ look. I smiled even wider before he cracked a fake smile.

“fine. I’ll believe you this time. How about: I go and check on the furniture and you go and do something…. productive.” I smiled happily and nodded.

“alright!” Xenysis rolled his eyes before walking outside. I looked at the door for a minute before I turned around and looked at the helmets. I reached out and grabbed my father’s helmet. I wiped some dust of it and looked at it sadly.

 

_“DAD!! NOOO!!!”_

 

I looked angrily before putting the helmet back. I closed my eyes for a moment and toke a deep breath. I opened my eyes and turned around.

“you know… why don’t I go and check on the others?” I opened the door and walked outside. I looked around and noticed it was quiet outside. I looked at the great hall to see Vikings stand outside. _Hiccup must be having a town meeting or something._

I walked around the village to see a lot of people were almost done with their houses. Some families would share a house since there wasn’t a lot of space to use. Xenysis would live with me and Dennis since both of our fathers didn’t make it during the fall of Nooy. We did agree I would take the room upstairs and they would share a room downstairs.

“mwrow?” I turned around to see Fury stand behind me.

“oh, hey girl.”  I petted her head before she gave me a little bump against mine.

“what is it? wanna go flying?” she nodded and bumped me back towards the house.

“okay, okay! I’ll go and put on my armor!” she roared happily and jumped around. I grinned before walking towards my house and opening the door.

I walked over to the basket and reached for my armor laying next to it. I quickly put it on and secured it in place. I checked everything before walking outside. Fury was waggling her tail while waiting for me.

“so, wanna go flying, girl?” Fury roared happily before I mounted her.

“let’s go!” Fury repeated me before we took off.


	12. chase the wind and touch the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you doing, dragons!?  
> The question: Ymke with Hiccup or Xenysis, is still going! You can still review and give me the best reason! (those who have already reviewed don’t have to do it again!)  
> So! Review and tell me a good reason why Ymke and …..(fill in the blank) should be together The best reason wins! (reviews only)  
> Also! Leave one shots or small adventures I can add to make the story longer!   
> Good luck with the shipping war!  
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s go and continue with the chapter!

Fury and I were flying high speed over clouds.

“come on! let’s see what you got today!” I screamed before we started diving straight down.

“wooohooo!” we flew across the water before flying high speed through some rock pillars sticking out of the water. After zigzagging through them we flew towards a sort of rock bridge. We slowed down a bit before I put my feet out of the pedals, unclipped myself from the saddle and started surfing.

“one…two….three!” I jumped off Fury’s back, made a front flip over the rock bridge and landed back on fury’s back.

“yeah!” I sat back in place before we flew up high into the clouds.

“let’s try this again, girl!” Fury roared in agreement as we were still flying up in full speed. When we were high above the clouds I let go of the handles and pushed myself away from Fury.

“Woohoooo!!!” I made a back flip and Fury did a front flip the other way. I let myself fall down and closed my eyes.

I felt so….free.

I started spinning around slowly before opening my eyes again.  Fury was spinning around me while our backs were turned to each other. I turned around and reached for the saddle as we were getting closer to the ocean. I sat back in my saddle before we pulled up.

We started flying trough some fog before I looked infront of us to see a old ship wreck in our way.

“watch out!” I screamed before we crashed into it. I got swept off Fury’s back by a beam of wood she dove underneath. As I fell backwards I grabbed a robe that got stuck around Fury’s front paw. I landed on a piece of wood before grabbing it as Fury just flew further. the piece of wood landed on the water as I still held onto the robe.

“Woah!!!” I screamed as I was trying to remain balance on the wood. Fury looked down to see me surf after her on a piece of wood.

“mwrow?” I looked at her before laughing.

“this is awesome! Keep flying, girl! I’ll be alright!” she looked at me confused before flying further. I leaned to the side a bit causing the board to go that way.

_So that’s how I control it…_

“Fury!” she looked at me.

“mmwr?”

“fly closer to the water! I wanna see if this works!”  she looked at me for a moment before nodding and flying lower. As I expected waves began to form because of fury’s speed. I grabbed  the robe tighter with both of my hands and leaned to the right. the “board” made a little jump after going over one of the waves.

“yeah!!” I landed again before surfing further. I grinned and leaned to the left, causing the board to jump again, but this time a bit higher.

“woohoo!!” Fury looked at her paw to see the robe around it. it hurt her causing her to start shaking her paw to get it off.

“wait, Fury! NO!” I screamed before the robe got loose and I fell into the water with a splash.

 Fury looked behind her to see I wasn’t there anymore.

“mwrow!?” she flew around looking for me before spotting the rope floating.

I held in my breath underwater while trying to get the rope loose from around my hands. After I finally freed myself I swam up and gasped for air. I coughed a few times before looking up.

“mmrr?” I looked at Fury who was hanging above the water and looking at me curiously. I splashed some water at her. it hit her snout causing her to wiggle with her nose and flinch.

“that’s for being so stupid!” she looked at me annoyed before flapping hard with her wings and flying away.

“wait!? Fury!? Come back!!! Don’t leave me here!!!” I quickly swam after her while screaming.

* * *

 

I was humming a bit while scraping wood of a stick to make it sharper. Fury was laying behind me and allowed me to lean against her.

I was humming a song my grandmother sang with me when I was younger.

She died when I was 3 so I don’t remember much of that time. She wrote the song herself when she was around 20 years old. She taught it to me whenever she was home, which wasn’t that often to be honest.

I started singing the song softly.

 

_when the cold wind is calling_

_and the sky is clear and bright,_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon,_

_lead me out into the light._

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

Nanananaaaa

 

“mwrowowroooow, mwroworwroooow.” I looked behind me to see Fury sing along. I bursted into laughing as she tried to copy my singing.

“hahaha! sing with me, girl!” she smiled at me without her teeth as I stood up and started dancing.

 

Nanananaaaa

Nanananaaaa

 

_Where dark woods hide secrets,_

_And mountains are fierce and bold,_

_Deep waters hold reflections,_

_Of times lost long ago_

Fury stood up and started dancing with me. she ran around me happily as I twirled around.

_I will hear their every story,_

_Take hold of my own dream,_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy,_

_And be proud as an eagle’s scream!_

_I will ride! I will fly!_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky!_

_I will fly!_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky!_

Fury was singing along happily while jumping around and watching me dance happily with a smile on my face.

 

_And touch the sky!!_

_Chase the wind, chase the wind!_

_And touch the skyyyyy!!_

Fury copied the high note before I bursted into laughing as Fury kept jumping around.

“let’s dance!” I held out one of my hands to Fury. She stood on her hind legs and held out her paws. I grabbed them before jumping around in a circle. We both laughed while I hummed a melody.

“du du du du duuuu!” Fury was jumping around before grabbing me and falling backwards.

“woah!! Hahaha!” I fell on her belly and scratched her under her chin.

“having fun I see?” I turned around to see Luna hang from a tree branch with Windsong behind her.

“Luna? When did you get here?” I jumped off of Fury and looked at her.

“oh, that’s not important.” She grinned. “I liked your song by the way.” I became a bit red.

“you heard me?” I heard Fury grunt. “correction. Us.” I looked at Fury.

“yeah. You two sounded great. Especially Fury.” I looked at her annoyed as she climbed down the tree and walked towards me.

“why thank you.” I said sarcastically.

she was wearing a dark blue tunic and some ripped jeans with some string around the end to keep them to her leg. **( AN: jack frost pants without the snow and frost XP)**

She also had no shoes on. she sat down and went through her brown hair with her hand before looking at me with her green eyes.

“so, where did you learn that song, Nighty?” I looked at her.

“really? That nickname? You gave that to me when we were like….5 and 6!”

“but it’s fitting for you!”

 “oh shut up, Looney!” I fell backwards on the ground and put my arms behind my head. Luna chuckled and hang over me.

“so~ Do you like Hiccup?” I became as red as a tomato.

“w-what!? No! w-why would you think that!?” I sat up and pushed her to the ground before hanging over her.

“it was just a question.” She said with a grin.

“oh yeah? Well, I know for a fact you have a crush on my brother!” she became bright red and looked away.

“n-no I don’t!” I grinned.

“Looney is in loooove~” she hid her face while becoming redder.

“s-shut up!” I grinned before getting off of her and sitting next to her.

“I'm just teasing you!” I stuck out my tongue to her. she got up and looked at me before doing the same. We bursted into laughing and laid back down on the grass. Windsong walked towards me and hang over my face.

“hey Windsong.” I petted her snout and looked at Luna who was laying next to me.

“remember when we first met?” she looked at me and nodded.

“yeah….good times, good times.” I smiled and looked up in the sky.

**[-Flashback-]**

_“does the saddle fit, Fury?” Fury looked at the saddle on her back and wiggled a bit. she shoke her butt before looking at me and nodding._

_“good! Soon daddy will allow us to fly!” she smiled at me happily before we walked into the village._

_“goodmorning sir! Goodmorning miss!” I greeted and waved at every person who walked passed. Fury and I headed towards the forest to go and play. Today there was no Dragon training._

_“weee!” Fury and I ran through the forest while laughing. I had my arms stretched out and pretend I was flying._

_“boo!”_

_“AAAHH!!” I screamed as suddenly a girl jumped out of a tree and scared me._

_“hahaha! You should have seen your face!” the girl started laughing as I sat on the floor._

_“oh shut up you!” I looked at her annoyed. She looked at me and crossed her arms._

_“my name is not you! It’s Luna!”_

_“Looney?” she shoke her head._

_“no! LU-NA!” I stood up and grinned._

_“Looney fits you better!” she looked at me annoyed before looking at Fury who was standing beside me._

_“oh yeah…..Nighty!” I looked at her with a weird face._

_“Nighty?” she grinned._

_“yeah! Nighty and Fury!” I looked at Fury and back at her._

_“that’s just stupid!” she crossed her arms and shrugged._

_“so is the name Looney.” I looked at her annoyed._

_“well… atleast I'm not stupid like you! I have a dragon!” she looked at me angrily before turning around._

_“that’s just mean!” I looked at her with an angry look._

_“well! you started!” I crossed my arms and huffed._

_“shut up!” she screamed before running away. I saw she was crying._

_“…oops.”Fury looked at me before bumping her head into me and cooing._

_“no! I’m not going after her! she started!” Fury groaned at slapped me with one of her ears._

_“no! I'm not gonna do it!” Fury looked at me before slightly growling._

_“no means no!” Fury roared at me while I stood with my arms crossed._

_“roar all you want! I’m not gonna go after he-”_

_“AAAAAAHH!!!” Fury and I both looked to where the scream came from._

_“Luna?” I quickly ran towards the scream before getting tackled by something._


	13. Scale of friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you doing, dragons!  
> I have some fun news for you guys! You can choose if Ymke ends up with Hiccup or Xenysis!   
> All you guys have to do is: tell me which reason sounds the best!  
> The reasons:  
> ymkeXxenysis reason from Princess Gakoshi: I think that Ymke and Xenysis should become a couple because, more often than not, love blossoms with people who started off as friends. And he has known her longer than Hiccup. It would be more likely for Ymke to get together with Xenysis than Hiccup for this reason of him knowing her a little better.   
> ymkeXhiccup reason from a quest: Ymke and Hiccup are perfect and drama between her and Astrid over Hiccup would be awesome! besides Ymke and Hiccup share a deeper connection because: they both love dragons, they both have night furies and they’re the children of the chiefs?  
> So you can choose! Which one do you agree with the most?  
> Leave a review which one you agree with most and in the next chapter I’ll announce the winner!   
> Good luck with the shipping war!  
> Also! Leave one shots or small adventures I can add to make the story longer!   
> Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s go and continue with the chapter!

_“Luna!?” I shoke my head and looked at her._

_“Nighty!” I groaned._

_“my name is y-” she quickly put her had on my mouth and shushed me._

_“I know! B-but we have to run!” I looked at her._

_“why!?” a loud roar sounded. We both looked towards the sound before screaming._

_“A TYPHOOMERANG!!! RUN!!” I jumped up, grabbed Luna’s arm and started running._

_“Fury! Follow me!” Fury roared and ran after Luna and me._

_“run faster!” I screamed at Luna._

_“I am running fasterer!” she screamed back before Fury caught up with us._

_“we gotta try this, girl!” Fury looked at me before nodding. I grabbed her saddle and jumped on her back while running. I sat in place and looked at Luna. I held out a hand._

_“jump on!” she looked at me before nodding and grabbing my hand. I helped her on as we were still running._

_“it’s now or never girl!” she roared in agreement before flapping her wings and starting to take off. I held onto the handles and smiled._

_“we’re really flying!!” Fury and Luna laughed with me in glee. I looked down before gasping._

_“it’s following us!!!” Fury screeched before flying faster.  We flew over the forest with the Typhoomerang still chasing us._

_“what did you do to make it so mad!?” I looked at Luna._

_“I didn’t do anything!” she responded while holding onto me._

_“sure you didn’t!” I looked back in front of me to see a tree._

_“UP! UP! UP! GO UP!” Fury roared before going up quickly. We flew over the tree before diving down a cliff behind it._

_“LUNA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!?” she held onto me before screaming._

_“FINE! I MIGHT HAVE ‘ACCIDENTLY’ PLUCKED A SCALE OF IT!” I looked back at her before screaming._

_“YOU DUMMY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?”_

_“I DUNNO! YOU WERE A MEANY AND I SAW SOMETHING SHINY!!” I groaned before looking back in front of me. I gasped when I saw a big tree in front of us._

_“FURY! LOOK OUT!!” Fury screeched and tried to stop but it was too late. We crashed into the tree, causing me and Luna to get launched out of the saddle._

_“WOAH!!” we flew through the air before hitting a tree._

_“OEFFF!” I fell from branch to branch before hitting the ground._

_“Auww…” I got off the floor and looked up to see Fury. I wiped away the tears coming from my eyes and stood up._

_“that *sniff* hurt…”Fury cooed at me and shoke her head before a loud scream was heard._

_“Luna!” I quickly ran over to where she was to see the Typhoomerang hanging over Luna and looking at her angrily._

_“Luna!” the dragon looked at me before roaring._

_“oops.” The dragon let go of Luna and ran towards us._

_“OH NO!” I stepped back as it jumped at me._

_“ROAR!!” Fury jumped infront of me and attacked the Typhoomerang._

_“Fury!” I screamed before running towards Luna._

_“Luna! Are you okay!?” I helped her up before looking back to Fury and the Typhoomerang. Fury was laying underneath the dragon while scratching and kicking it, trying to get the upper hand. I grabbed a thick stick before running towards the Typhoomerang._

_“let her GO!” I slapped the dragon on its back and stood in a defensive pose. The dragon turned around before roaring at me._

_“oops…” Before the dragon could attack me, Fury bit her from behind, in the area where her neck and body were connected. The dragon roared in pain and backed down. Fury roared again and walked closer to the dragon who was in pain. Fury was about to attack before Luna jumped infront of her._

_“Stop! Don’t hurt her!” Fury and I looked at Luna in shock._

_“w-what?” I stood next to Fury and put my hand on her neck._

_“don’t hurt her.”_

_“why not!? She attacked us first!” Luna looked at the Typhoomerang inspecting her._

_“it’s my fault she attacked us…” Luna turned to the Typhoomerang and walked towards her. The dragon growled at her as she slowly held out her hand._

_“…so I should fix this.” She opened her hand revealing the scale she took. The dragon looked at the scale before looking at Luna._

_“this is yours.” She put it down on the ground and stepped back. She sat down and looked at me and Fury._

_“you guys go home. I wanna stay here and make sure she’ll be alright.” Fury and I looked at her speechless. I looked at her for a moment before nodding._

_“sure. Come on, girl.” Fury looked at me and nodded. We started walking away and left Luna and the dragon alone._

_I looked behind me to see them staring at each other._

_“I just hope she knows what she’s doing…”_

**[-End of Flashback-]**

“and after we left, you guys bonded, right?” Luna nodded.

“yeah. Sometimes every great relationship starts from a place of conflict, and evolves into something richer.” I grinned.

“who told you that?” She looked at me.

“not telling you.” She smiled at me before laying back on the ground. I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky.

“ah….it’s so peaceful and qui-”

“Ymke! Luna!” I groaned.

_Spoke too soon…_

We sat up to see Xenysis and Equitar land on the island.

“hey Xeny. Something wrong?” he nodded before speaking again.

“yes! It’s Astrid! She needs help!” Luna and I looked at each other before jumping up.

“we’re coming!” I grabbed my armor and quickly put it on. I jumped on Fury’s back and looked at Luna who sat on Windsong her back.

“let’s go, quickly!” Luna nodded as we all took off.


	14. Team Ymccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Guess who is finally 16 and crying because ZAYN LEFT ONE DIRECTION!?  
> t-totally not me….*cries in a corner* (on my birthday too! Jfc zayn!)  
> I’m making today a perfect day for you guys! (waddup frozen fever reference !)  
> Sorry I didn’t update earlier! I’m addicted to the walking dead TV show! I have watched 4 seasons in a week….. (and I’m caught up with the serie…. Oops?)  
> mwurwor” is Fury trying to say Ymke (which is pronounced: im-ka. FYI because I never told that before)  
> anyway XP Please Leave one shots or small adventures I can add to make the story longer!   
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s goooo!

“are you alright?” I looked at Astrid.

“I’ll live.” She replied before we looked at Hiccup.

“DRAGON RACE! DRAGON RACE!” the people of Berk were shouting in the great hall for another dragon race.

“no no! guys! The deal was: one dragon race, and then back to the Regatta!” Hiccup said trying to quiet the Berkians and Nooyan people. They all groaned before Snotlout spoke up.

“okay, hey everyone! Okay, okay! Hiccup is right.” Hiccup looked shocked before looking back at Snotlout.

“what?”

“let’s all start getting ready for the awesome boat race. I mean, it’s not like he could beat team snotnuts anyway!”

“c’mon, Hiccup!” he turned around to face astrid.

“Astrid, there is no way you can race like that.”

“sorry folks. We can’t have a rematch anyway. he doesn’t even have a team mate.” Hiccup walked towards him.

“oh yeah? Says who?” Hiccup turned around.

“Ymke will be my pa-” he looked around to see that me and fury had left.

“how can she be if she’s not even here?” Snotlout grinned. Hiccup gave him an angry glare before walking away.

* * *

 

 “I’d like to, Hiccup. but me, Xeny and Dennis still have to finish our house.” I was cutting some of my hair with my pocketknife. Hiccup looked at me before crossing his arms.

“please? I need your help!” I put my pocketknife back and stood up.

“have you tried Fishlegs?” he shoke his head.

“Fishlegs is too busy with that boat race.” I looked at him before looking at Fury, who was lazily laying in the grass.

“well, a little race couldn’t hurt.” Hiccup smiled at me.

“thank you.” I whistled to Fury and motioned for her to come to us.

“well, let’s go and win a race. Shall we?” he nodded.

“go team….Ymccup?” I grinned.

“team Ymccup it is!”

* * *

Hiccup and I flew over to the arena before landing.

“his new teammate is Ymke? ha!” Snotlout looked at us.

“they’re probably so bad we won’t even have to use your super secret plan.” Tuffnut looked at Ruffnut.

“eheh, exactly.”

“wait, what was the plan again?”

“racers ready!” we all looked in front of us to see mulch and Gothi. Gothi raised her arm and the purple cloth.

“and….” We all got into racing positions before.

“HICCUP!!!” everyone looked in shock. The whole arena gasped.

“oh oh…” Hiccup and I looked at each other before Stoick entered the arena. Hiccup quickly got off Toothless and ran towards him.

“dad! W-welcome back….early….I can explain!” Hiccup stood in front of his father

“I hope so, because these don’t look like regatta decorations to me.”

“so, dad. Eh, you know, being acting chief means that sometimes I have to make hard choices for the good of the people.”

“uhuh.” Stoick looked at Hiccup with an angry glare….or well, his normal face.

“so I had to make one of, said: really hard choices, and…I choose to….replace the Regatta with dragon racing!”  Stoick was still looking angrily at Hiccup who awkwardly explained everything.

“oh really? And you did this by yourself?” Hiccup looked at the other riders and me.

  _Hiccup, if you involve me in this! I swear to Odin, I’ll become even more deadlier than any dragon in existence._

Hiccup looked at me before sighing and looking back at his father.

“yup, yup, J-just me.”

“totally contradicted my orders?”

“yup, yup, again, that w-would be yes again.” Stoick looked at Hiccup before standing up straight.

“well well well. I guess there is only one thing left for me to do.”

“oh thor.” Hiccup sighed before Stoick placed his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“run the dragon race!”

“wait, what?” Hiccup looked at his father.

“you heard me! but, if we’re gonna do it, we’re gonna do it right.” He pushed Hiccup back to Toothless.

“get everyone together. I have some ideas!”

Stoick got all of us face paints that we could use. Team “Snotnuts” got green, and team “Ymccup” got red.

All of us put the face paint on our faces. I went with three red stripes across my face like a battle scar.

“face paint! Nice touch, dad!” Hiccup said.

“well, does give a warrior feel, doesn’t it?” Stoick walked to a chest before clearing his throat.

“uhum, Welcome to the first annual Berk dragon race!” the crowd cheered loudly. I looked around to see Xenysis, Dennis, Rosanne and Melina sit there cheering at me.

Stoick opened the chest to unleash some Terrible Terrors that flew around the arena. Well, _Stoick wasn’t kidding when he said we were going to do it right._

“we have two teams! The green team, team Snotnuts! And the red team, team Ymccup!”

We all waved around before Stoick spoke again.

“alright! Each sheep is worth 1 point! Except the black sheep, which is worth 5! I have appointed a referee to make sure there is no ‘funny business’.” Stoick said before looking at the twins.

“why does he always look directly at us when he says that?” Tuffnut said to his sister.

“the winner of today’s race will have their portrait hung in the great hall and a feast thrown in their honor!”

“ya might as well call it the feast of snot! Snot feast! A feast of snot!” Snotlout yelled. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Stoick.

“are we ready?” Gothi raised her arm with the purple cloth. We all got into racing position. I looked at Fury and nodded. _This is going to be too easy._

A horn sounded before Gothi dropped her arm. we all took off and the race begun. We flew forward before turning around and flying away to get the sheep. Hiccup and I flew into the same direction before I spotted a sheep on the ground. as we were about to catch it Snotlout showed up and grabbed it.

“nice try, nooyie! This wool is mine!” I looked at him before spotting another one.

“come on girl!” Fury nodded and we flew towards it.

* * *

 

While Hiccup was being chased by the twins through a cave, Fury and I went after another sheep. Fury was holding the one we just captured in her paws.

“there! On the mountain!” Fury roared before making a barrel roll over the top. During the roll I grabbed the sheep, before we dove down again.

We saw Hiccup come out of the tunnel with one sheep.

“ha! In your face Hiccup! Two sheep! I mean, not in your face, but you know, that we got them, That’s in your face!”

“oh yeah?” Fury and I flew next to them. “you were saying?” Fury and I showed the two sheep while grinning.

We dropped off the sheep and flew further.

“another score!” Astrid shouted.

“ha! Beats the old boat race, doesn’t it chief?” Gobber said to Stoick. “eh? Boat race was good too..”

 

* * *

Fury and I were flying through the woods and spotted another sheep deep between some trees.

“let’s try this, girl!” I got as close to Fury as possible before she flew sideways through the trees and jumped against some trees before turning around and allowing me to grab the sheep. She then took off and we flew straight up.

“yeah! We did it, girl!” she roared happily before we flew back to drop the sheep off.

* * *

 

We joined Hiccup and went towards a sheep on an icy mountain.

“come on, girl.” Fury nodded as we flew towards the sheep.

As we came closer the sheep jumped off of the mountain as started sliding down the hill.

“for Odin’s sake!” the sheep got launched into the air at the end.

“Hiccup!” suddenly the sheep popped up followed by Hiccup and Toothless.

“eheheh, oops?” she smiled at me before we flew back.

* * *

 

We dropped more sheep in the baskets before Astrid spoke.

“it’s all tied up!”

“Ymccup and Snotnuts are dead even at 25 points! Whoever catches the black sheep, wins!”

“that’s a go on the super secret plan.” Tuffnut whispered to his sister.

“we gotta find that black sheep!” Hiccup said while looking around.

“wait! I have an idea! Something silent Sven said! The black sheep always falls into…”

“…the well!”

“exactly!” Hiccup grinned.

“let’s go!”

When we arrived at the well, Fury and I flew high up.

“leave this to us!” I yelled before we dove straight down into the well. Fury and I had tried this before with some whispering death caves, so it wasn’t a problem.

We landed and looked around. Fury blasted a soft plasma blast to see around. She suddenly grunted and nudged me towards a rock.

I got off of Fury and walked towards it.

“sheepie sheepie?” I looked behind it to see the black sheep.

“gotcha.” I grabbed him and went back to Fury. I sat on her back before holding on tight as she started climbing back up.

When we got to the top we saw that Hiccup was gone.

“huh?” I looked at Fury before we flew back to the arena.

* * *

 

We saw that team Snotnuts had “won” with the black sheep.

“3 words! Un-de-feated!”

“boy, do I enjoy your company.” Hiccup and Snotlout said before they looked at me as I landed and showed them the black sheep.

“not so fast, Snotlout” the entire arena gasped and looked at Tuffnut and the other black sheep.

“uh oh..”

“what’s going on here? Sven!” Stoick said before looked at silent Sven.

“euuuh! There is only one black sheep, Stoick!”

“and it’s ours!” Snotlout said.

“yes that’s right!” Tuffnut said before grabbing the sheep and rubbing his face into it. “you’re the real black sheep, aren’t ya! Little sheepie, little sheepie weepie.” The black paint stuck to his face and revealed that the sheep was actually white.

“ah! How could you! I am ashamed! I’m so sorry everyone!” Snotlout said.

“ehh… this was supposed to be quick dry paint…right?” Tuffnut said awkwardly before Astrid spoke.

“we have a reversal, folks! With the real black sheep, the winner is…team Ymccup!” Hiccup and I grabbed the black sheep and high fived.

“yeah! We won!” Fury and Toothless blasted plasma blasts into the air. I heard Xenysis, Dennis, Rosanne and Melina yell and cheer happily.

“THAT’S RIGHT!”

“WOOOHOOO!”

“UNDEFEATED CHAMPION OF NOOY!”

Stoick walked to Hiccup.

“you are officially relieved as acting chief.”

“ah, thank thor! Dad, it’s all yours.” He climbed on top of Toothless.

“bud? Let’s get out of here before he changes his mind.” Hiccup and Toothless took off.

I grinned before looking at Fury.

“let’s go and fly some more, girl.” she nodded. I jumped on her back and we took off again.

* * *

 

“the sunsets really are beautiful… right, Fury?” Fury nodded and grunted softly. We were flying over the sea while looking at the sunset. I stretched myself and laid down.

I closed my eyes as the wind blew softly through my hair. I took a deep breath and smiled.

“mwurwor?” I opened my eyes and look at Fury.

“yeah?” she looked at me before nudging forwards. I looked up before my eyes widened.

“........let’s go back.” I grabbed the handles and directed Fury to turn around. She made a soft whine noise.

“I… can’t ….” I looked back to see Nooy in the distance. Fury whined again before flapping her wings and flying back to Berk.

_Why can’t I just get over this? He’s dead, everything is gone. nothing you can do about it._

“mwurwor?” I looked back up to see Nooy was out of view. I put my hand on fury’s head.

“we’ll return one day….I hope….” She looked at me and smiled without her teeth. I smiled back before we flew to Berk.


	15. The past is all behind me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?   
> New chapter! Heyuh! Nice right?  
> I have a 2 week long vacation :D so I can write and stuff!  
> I might start a Rewrite of one of my previous stories in the meanwhile! But, don’t worry!  
> I’ll focus on this one the most!  
> anyway XP Please Leave one shots or small adventures I can add to make the story longer!   
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s go!

“noooo!” I jumped up in my bed sweating and gasping. I looked around in shock before I heard a soft grunt.

“mwurwor?” I looked at Fury who sat next to me with a worried look. I reached out to her with a shaky hand before putting it on her head.

“I-I’m okay F-Fury…..just a nightmare.” She put her head on my lap and purred. I petted her for a while before getting up. I reached out for a candle and looked outside. The moon was still shining brightly.  I peaked my head out of my window and looked up to my roof. 3 Terrible Terrors  were sleeping silently there. I made a clicking noise while climbing a bit out of the window and woke them up. One of them looked at me before yawning and coming closer.

I showed the candle to it and clicked at the Terror. it nodded and shot a small fireball at the candle, setting it on fire.

“thanks little guy.” I whispered at the Terror. he nodded before the other two Terrors got up.

As I climbed back inside, the Terrors followed. Fury growled at them before I shushed her.

“be nice to them.” She huffed as the Terrors laid down on my bed. I smiled before putting the candle down on my desk. I sat down and opened the book I was reading. After the dragon races I started with reading all the books.

Now, a month later, I had finished a few of them. Right now I was reading about the different dragon classes.

“mwurworrr?” I looked at Fury. She looked at me confused.

“I’m gonna read some more, Fury. To get my mind off of things.” She groaned before curling up and ignoring the Terrors who decided to sleep next to her.

I flipped the pages until I reached the part where I left off.

“alpha dragons….” I read the title out loud before reading further.

* * *

“Ymke? you home?” Hiccup peaked his head inside and looked around. Toothless joined him and sniffed. Fury peaked her head up from upstairs and smiled at them without her teeth.

“Fury? Is Ymke with you?” Fury looked at Hiccup and nodded. Hiccup stepped inside and climbed the stairs.

“Ymke….hm?” he stared at her as she was sleeping with her face on her desk. He looked at Toothless before laughing. I heard the laughter and opened my eyes.

“huh?” I looked at Hiccup and Toothless who were laughing. I quickly realized what they were laughing about and jumped up, before fixing myself.

“eheheh, h-hey Hiccup!”I tried to lean on my desk but missed and fell. As I got up Hiccup walked towards me.

“early study session?” he held out his hand to help me up.

“more like: nightmare and being unable to sleep.” I stood up straight and fixed my hair.

“still having nightmares about that night?” he crossed his arms.

“no, what do you think they’re about? Snotlout?” he chuckled.

“it could be.” I grinned.

“nice guess, but yeah…still about that night.” Toothless walked over to me and sniffed me.

“hey toothie~ wanna go flying?” Toothless nodded and smiled at Fury.

“wanna go flying, Hiccup?” he looked at Fury and Toothless.

“yeah, sure.”

* * *

 “you gotta learn how to keep up, peg leg!”  I shouted at Hiccup who was flying behind Fury and I.

“oh, the leg thing! Really!?” I grinned before we dove down.

“ahahahahaaaa!” Fury and I fell backwards before flying normal again. I looked backwards to see Hiccup and Toothless fly over us.

“Is that a challenge, Haddork!?” Hiccup looked backwards and grinned.

“it is! nooylander!” he shouted before changing the position of his foot and flying faster.

“we can do that too, right girl!?” Fury roared proudly before I put out the special handles and got as low as I could, making Fury fly faster. We flew past Hiccup and Toothless while I stuck out my tongue to Hiccup. He grinned and looked at Toothless.

“come on, bud. Let’s show em!” they sped up and caught up with me and Fury. Hiccup and I locked eyes before looking back in front of us. I gasped before pulling on the handles to stop Fury. Hiccup and Toothless flew further before Hiccup looked back and stopped Toothless.

“something wrong?” we flew in place while I stared in front of me. Hiccup followed my glare and saw Nooy.

“oh…” I stared at it for a while before sighing.

“let’s go ba-”

“no.” I looked at Hiccup as he cut me off.

“what?” Hiccup and Toothless flew next to us.

“you should step foot there once more.” I looked at him like he was crazy.

“why?”

“maybe it’ll stop the nightmares you’re having?” I looked at him before looking back at Nooy. I sighed before nodding.

“fine…. Let’s try.” Hiccup smiled before we flew towards Nooy.

We flew over it to see a lot of grass had grown with vines and bushes covering the village remains. I gasped when I saw a few dragon families with eggs.

“right… almost the season for dragon eggs.” I said out loud. Hiccup looked at me and nodded.

“let’s land.” I nodded at hiccup’s suggestion. We landed in the middle of the old village and got off of Fury and Toothless. I looked around to see all kinds of dragon species that once lived here.

A deadly nadder got close and looked at me. I held out my hand and smiled. It was a dragon I played with sometimes.

“hey there.” She put her snout against my hand and purred.

“everything is so….peaceful now.” I said. Hiccup smiled and looked at me.

“yeah. Nature is slowly taking this place back.” He put his hand on my shoulder and pointed at a flower blooming. My eyes widened as I realized the spot the flower was blooming on.

“dad….” I walked over to the spot and kneeled. Fury joined me and looked at the flower.

“looks like nature paid it’s respect.” I looked to my right to see Hiccup stand there.

 “yeah…” I touched the flower and smiled. Hiccup put his hand on my shoulder.

“good thing we came here, right?” I looked at him and smiled.

“yeah….thanks Hiccup.” He smiled at me and nodded.

“no problem.” I stood up and petted Fury. I looked around and smiled. The dragons that had settle down on Nooy looked happily. _They moved on from the attack….and so should I._

I took a deep breath and opened a pocket of my armor.  I grabbed the necklace my mother gave me and looked at it. I looked at the flower before putting the necklace under it with the rope around the flower’s base.

“ready to go home?” I looked at Hiccup before smiling.

“yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

 “so, Night Furies are the only species with 2 alphas: a male and female.” I looked at Hiccup. He nodded.

“looks like it.” he flipped the page and looked at the sketch.

“look, the stages of a Night Fury. From egg all the way up to elder.” I looked at the picture and looked at Toothless and Fury who were laying in my room next to each other.

“looks like Fury and Toothless are around 15 or 16 years old.” Hiccup followed my glare and nodded.

“still very young for a Night Fury.” Hiccup looked at the candle and saw it was almost burned out. I followed his glare and stood up.

“I’ll get a new one downstairs.” He nodded before turning another page in the book about Night Furies. We always studied at my house in the late evening. We had just finished the one about the different classes and finally decided to read the book on Night Furies.

I grabbed a candle downstairs and walked past Dennis and Xenysis who were drinking mead.

“you sure you don’t want one?” Xenysis held up a bottle.

“no thank you.” I walked back upstairs and sat down next to Hiccup.

“look at this.” I looked at what Hiccup was pointing at.

“home of the Night Fury.” My face lit up when I read it before I put the candle down.

“let’s read it.” Hiccup nodded at what I said while I sat down.

“these are the territories of the Night Fury…”

* * *

Hiccup turned a page before he felt something on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see Ymke had fallen asleep and was sleeping on his shoulder. He chuckled before shrugging and reading further.


	16. Babies on the loose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how you doing, dragons!?  
> New chapter! Woohoo!  
> Let’s time skip! A year? 2 years?  
> You’ll see XP  
> anyway XP Please Leave one shots or small adventures I can add to make the story longer!   
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you doing, dragons!?  
> New chapter! Woohoo!  
> Let’s time skip! A year? 2 years?  
> You’ll see XP  
> anyway XP Please Leave one shots or small adventures I can add to make the story longer!   
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s go!

“Windslash!” a young Stormcutter ran through the village. I ran after him while screaming his name.

“come back  here!” Windslash looked at me before he jumped off an edge and tried to fly. I jumped up, grabbed a rope that hung from a dragon pen and swung over the edge.

“Hiccup!” Hiccup and Toothless came flying behind me as I grabbed Windslash mid-air. They dove down and got beneath us. I landed on Toothless back while holding Windslash. Hiccup turned around and looked at me.

“hold on tight!” I nodded before grabbing his shoulder. We flew back up and landed near a house. I got off while Windslash tried to escape.

“oh no you don’t. You need a bath, young man.” I said before my brother walked outside and took him.

“thank you for catching him.” He petted Windslash and looked behind him.

“Freya! We caught Windslash!” Freya walked outside the house with some wet hair and clothes.

“great! Put him in the tub with his sister. You can clean him.” She said before pointing inside. Dennis quickly nodded.

“alright, alright!” he quickly went inside of Freya’s house with Windslash. Freya looked at us before smiling and going back inside. I stretched myself and shivered. Snoggletog has been over for a while now and there are a lot of baby dragons around. It was the second Snoggletog I celebrated here on Berk. Come to think of it, I’ve been living on Berk for more than 2 years now. I looked at Hiccup who got off of Toothless. When he got off, he slipped on the snow.

“woah!” I laughed before helping him up.

“be careful, Haddork. It’s slippery.” I said while he brushed off some snow.

“Hiccup! Ymke!” we looked to the side to see Luna run towards us.

“Eira and Chancey lost 3 Changewing babies! Can you guys go and find them?” Hiccup and I looked at each other before sighing.

“alright. We’ll go and find them.” We said in sync before we turned around. Toothless walked towards us before Hiccup climbed on his back. I petted Toothless before climbing on his back as well.

“let’s go and check on Fury first.” I said before Hiccup looked at me and nodded.

“alright.” I held onto him before we took off and went to my house. We landed and I jumped off. I looked at Hiccup and Toothless.

“you guys can wait outside. Won’t be long.” Hiccup nodded as I went inside. I walked up the stairs to see Fury lay on the ground.

“hey girl.” she looked at me with a tired and sad expression. I petted her snout and sat down infront of her.

“how are  you feeling?” she let out a soft grunt and put her head on my lap.

“I told you not to eat those berries. Look what happened.” She looked at me before grunting again.  I petted her snout before speaking again.

“I’ll be gone for a while longer. We need to catch some Changewing babies.” Fury looked at me and nodded. I kissed her snout and stood up. I went to my bed and grabbed my pillow. I put it on the ground where I just sat. Fury sniffed it before laying her snout on it.

“I’ll be back soon.” I petted her again as she let out a soft grunt. Before I walked down the stairs I looked at her again. I don’t want to leave her… but I have to. I sighed before walking down the stairs and heading outside. Hiccup and Toothless were still waiting.

“how is she doing?” Hiccup asked.

“still the same. If she wouldn’t have eaten those berries, she would have been fine.” I said before climbing on Toothless his back.

“yeah. but luckily it isn’t anything bad.” I nodded at Hiccup’s respond. I grabbed his middle before speaking.

“let’s go and catch those babies!” Hiccup looked at me and nodded.

“yeah.” he looked at Toothless before we took off.

* * *

 

I was hiding behind some bushes while stalking one of the Changewing babies. I crawled towards it before it spotted me. I jumped at it before it squeaked, turned invisible and ran away. I landed face first on the ground before grunting.

“this is harder than I thought…” I got up and brushed off some snow.

“trouble catching those Changewings?” I looked behind me to see Xenysis walk over to me.

“whaaa? Me? trouble? ……..yes.” I said as he stood next to me.

“Luna asked me to help as well. I’ve been hunting them for an hour straight already.” he said.

“can’t those babies stay still for once!?” I grunted before walking into the direction that the Changewing went in.

“I shouldn’t go th-” Xenysis said before he got cut off by my scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH” he quickly ran over to where I was and looked down.

“I tried to warn you.” He said while I was holding onto a branch on the side of a cliff.

“get Hiccup! Now!” I said. He nodded.

“alright alright!” he turned around before mumbling.

“I’ll go and get your ‘super good friend’.”

* * *

 

“thanks Hiccup.” I said as he and Toothless helped me off the side of a cliff.

“no problem.” Hiccup said before he got off Toothless.

“have you guys had any luck yet?” he asked Xenysis and me. we both shoke our heads.

“they keep getting away…” I said. Hiccup sighed and nodded.

“same with Toothless and me. they keep turning invisible and running away.”  I sighed.

“how are we gonna catch them if we can’t see them?” I said before looking at Xenysis and Hiccup. They thought for a moment before Xenysis spoke up.

“I got it!” Hiccup and I looked at him.

“what’s your plan?” Hiccup asked.

“paint!” he said. Hiccup and I looked at each other before nodding.

“yes! Great idea, Xeny!” I said before slapping him on his back. He grinned before nodding.

“now all we have to do is get some paint!” he said before looking at Hiccup.

“I know where to get some. You guys go and track down the babies while I go and get some paint we can use.” Xenysis and I nodded as Hiccup got on Toothless his back and prepared to take off.

“Hiccup!” I said before he took off. He looked at me.

“yeah?”

“can you check on Fury?” he nodded.

“sure. I’ll be right back.” I nodded as they took off. Xenysis and I walked away to track the babies down.

After a while of searching we found all 3 of the babies in a little cove. Xenysis and I watched them over the edge while waiting for Hiccup and Toothless.

“I hope they can land without a sound. That way the babies won’t run away.” I whispered to Xenysis.

“I hope he hurries up too. Who knows how long they’ll stay.” He whispered back. I nodded before looking behind me.

“you stay here, I’ll go and see if they are coming.” Xenysis nodded before looking back in front of him. I stood up silently and went to an open spot. I looked around before spotting Toothless in the sky. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled at them. Toothless looked down before flying towards me.

I put my finger on my mouth to motion for them to be silent. Hiccup saw it and nodded before they landed as silent as possible. Hiccup got off and showed me some bags with paint and three slingshots. I gave him a thumb up before leading them to Xenysis.

“are all three still there?” I whispered. Xenysis turned around before pointing.

“all still here.” I grinned before handing him a slingshot and a ball of paint.

“try to hit them with your first shot. They might turn invisible if we miss. After we hit them, we jump down and each try to catch one of them.” Hiccup whispered. Xenysis and I looked at him and nodded. We all put a bag with paint in the slingshot and aimed.

“I’ll take the one to the left.” I whispered.

“middle.” Hiccup said.

“right one.” Xenysis said. We all aimed at the Changewing we chose before Xenysis counted down.

“one…”

“two…”

“three.” We all shot at the count of three, all hitting our target on the back…except me. I hit the Changewing I chose on his toe, because it moved, before they all turned invisible.

“quick! Catch the one you hit!” Xenysis said before we jumped down the rocks as the Changewings ran around. Xenysis and Hiccup ran after the one they shot, who they could see very well, while I ran after the one I shot, who had a small splatter of paint on his toe.

“come back here!” I ran after the Changewing before falling on the ground. I looked around before slamming my fist on the ground.

“it got away!” I stood up and looked around before looking at Hiccup who held a Changewing baby in his arms.

“mine got away…” I said. Hiccup looked at me before looking behind me. I followed his glare and smiled. Xenysis stood there with 2 Changewings in his arms.

“look what I caught!” I grinned before walking over to him and taking the one I was supposed to catch.

“thanks Xeny.” I smiled at him. He smiled at me before I turned around. He glared over my shoulder to Hiccup. he looked at me again before glaring back at Hiccup.

“shall we go?” I looked at them to see they were glaring at each other. _What are they in Odin’s name doing?_ They looked at me before nodding.

“sure. Let’s get these babies to Chancey and Eira.” Xenysis said before walking towards Toothless. Toothless grabbed two of the babies while Xenysis handed me the one he caught.

“you guys can go and bring them. I still need to do something here.” I nodded as I grabbed Hiccup’s middle with one hand.

“alright. See you back at Berk when you’re done.” I said before nodding at Hiccup. he looked at Xenysis before we took off.

Xenysis looked at us while we flew away before climbing out of the cove. When he got to the top he stared at his feet for a while before bawling his fists and punching a tree. He growled before looking at his bloodied fists and walking away.

* * *

 

“thank you for finding them.” We shoke our heads.

“it’s okay.” Hiccup and I said in sync. Chancey and Eira went inside with the Changewings before noticing the paint.

“what the?” they looked outside to see us quickly running away.

“don't look back!” Hiccup and I quickly ran towards my house. We stopped in front of my door before laughing.

“it was effective when we had to catch them.” Hiccup said. I grinned and nodded.

“it was.” I opened the door before walking  up stairs.

“Fury I’m….”

Hiccup waited outside before he jumped up.

“HICCUP!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	17. Romance in the Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s continue from our cliffhanger!   
> What happened?  
> You’ll see XP  
> anyway XP Please Leave one shots or small adventures I can add to make the story longer!   
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s go!

“are you kidding me?” I said. Hiccup stood next to me and was staring at the same thing.

“when did this happen?” Hiccup and I stared at Fury, who was laying on the ground….with 2 eggs.

“she wasn’t sick because of the berries….she was going to lay eggs.” I said. Hiccup nodded slowly in agreement. Toothless looked through the window and smiled at Fury without his teeth. He climbed inside and head butted Fury softly.

“looks like we know who the father is, if that wasn’t obvious already.” I said as Toothless laid down next to Fury.

“well, one thing for sure,” I said before crossing my arms. “those eggs aren’t staying in my room.” I looked at hiccup who nodded in agreement.

“yeah.” he said before I walked over to Fury and petted her head.

“why don’t we check the nesting grounds?  Maybe there is an empty spot there?” I nodded at Hiccup’s suggestion. I walked over to the eggs and grabbed one. Hiccup stood next to me and grabbed the other.

“they are lighter than the other eggs.” I said to Hiccup. he nodded.

“lucky for us! Come on, bud.” He said before following me downstairs. Fury and Toothless followed us downstairs. Xenysis stood downstairs and looked at us. He saw the eggs before walking to his room. I looked at his hand to see a bandage around it.

“what did you do?” I said while looking at his hand. Xenysis looked back at me before opening the door to his room, walking inside and closing it. I just stood there offended.

“you rude dragon ass.” I said. Hiccup looked at me before opening the door.

“let’s just get these eggs to the nesting grounds. It’s getting late.” I nodded before following him. Fury and Toothless walked next to us and kept a good eye on the eggs.

We got to the nesting grounds and looked around. There were all kinds dragons with their babies nested in holes on the ground and in the walls.

Hiccup and I looked around before I spotted an empty hole.

"There." I pointed at the hole before looking at Hiccup. He looked at the hole before nodding and walking over there.

"Is this a good place, Fury?" She sniffed around before nodding. Hiccup handed me his egg while I sat down on the ground.

"I'll go and gather some more leaves for the next." He said. I nodded as he walked off. Fury sat next to me and looked at the eggs. I petted the black eggs and fiddled a bit with some scale like things on the top.

"Do you know how long it'll take for them to hatch?" I looked at Fury. She shoke her head before looking to the side. Hiccup had his arms full with leaves while waddling over to the nest and dumping them in it.

"Let’s put the eggs in there." He walked over to me and took one of the eggs. I stood up while holding the other one and put it down in the nest as well. Fury walked over to the nest before curling up around it. I looked at Hiccup before we turned around.

"I guess Toothless and Fury are gonna sleep here?" Hiccup said. I nodded before looking at them.

"I think I'm going to sleep here too then." I said before walking out of the nesting grounds.

"Me too." Hiccup said before following me. We walked out before looking at the sky.

"Let’s get a blanket from our homes and meet back here. Hiccup nodded in agreement before heading to his house, while I went to mine. I opened the door and went inside before heading upstairs. I grabbed my blanket from my bed and walked back. Xenysis walked out of his room before looking at me.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Me and Hiccup are going to sleep in the nesting ground with Toothless and Fury." He walked over to me.

"Fury will be fine. Why sleep there?" He asked before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, maybe I care a lot about her?" I said before opening the door. I looked back at him before pushing his hand of my shoulder.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like you're my brother." I said before walking out of the door. Xenysis looked at me walking away before slamming the door shut.

"What ever happened to him?" I whispered before bumping into Astrid.

“oh, sorry Astrid.” I said. She shoke her head.

“it’s okay.” she said before walking past me. She suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Hey, have you seen Hiccup?" She asked. I looked at her before nodding.

"He's at the nesting grounds. We're gonna sleep with Fury, Toothless....and 2 Night Fury eggs." I said. Astrid looked at me surprised.

"Fury laid eggs?" She asked. I nodded.

"And guess who the father is." I said. Astrid grinned before nodding.

"I get it. Well, I'll talk to Hiccup tomorrow." She said before walking away. I went towards the nesting grounds to see Hiccup waiting for me.

"Let’s go." He said before we went inside. We walked back to Fury and Toothless to see them lay protectively around the eggs. I sat next down to Fury and put the blanket over my body. Hiccup sat down next to me and did the same.

"Goodnight Hiccup." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Goodnight Ymke." He said before I closed my eyes.

* * *

 

I opened my eyes slowly before looking to the side. I was leaning on Hiccup’s shoulder while he was still asleep. I looked in front of me to see Fury and Toothless lay around us. I looked down to see one of the eggs on my lap and the other was on Hiccup’s lap.

Fury looked at me as I petted the eggs. I reached out to her snout and petted it.

“morning, girl.” I said before sitting up straight and not in my comfortable position against Hiccup. Hiccup moved a bit before opening his eyes.

“morning, peg leg.” I said before he yawned and stretched his arms.

“morning, Nooylander.” He said while sitting up straight and holding the egg. I smiled at him before grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around the base of the egg. I put it on the ground before standing up. I stretched my arms to see Hiccup do the same. I walked out of the cave and looked around. Mornings here were beautiful. The small openings in the top of the nesting grounds created a beautiful scenery. The waterfall shined in the morning light. I closed my eyes and smiled. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see Hiccup walk towards me.

“so, what are we gonna do today? We can’t go flying.” I said while walking towards the lake down near the waterfall.

“we could go and work at the forge on some of your latest sketches.” He said before we sat down near the lake. I saw some of the baby dragons run around and swim in the lake.

Some Nadder babies ran towards us and sniffed us.

“Hello there.” I petted one of them before it ran over to Hiccup.  it jumped on his lap and squeaked.

“aww, you got yourself a girlfriend!” I said sarcastically while grinning. Hiccup petted the Nadder before looking at me.

“very funny.” He said before the Nadders ran back to their parents.

“shall we go to the forge?” he said while standing up. I nodded before standing up too.

“yeah.” we started walking towards the town again. We walked out of the Nesting Grounds and towards the forge.


	18. A Deathly Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW YOU DOING, DRAGONS!?   
> Sorry for the late updates!!! Hope you guys can forgive me! and as you guys can see: I decided to go with Ymccup instead of Xenymke/Hiccstrid! Hope you guys won’t mind that too!! If you guys would like, I could through in some Xenstrid?   
> If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> Please leave some one shots that I can include in the story! (timeskips will come soon!)  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOOO

“and then, using the special see-through Gronckle iron, the Goggles will be complete!” I said while cutting some leather and wool. Hiccup was bending the iron rings so they would fit my face.

“let’s hope it works!” he said while checking the rings. 

While we were working on some adjustments for our clothes and gadgets we were being watched. Xenysis was standing in the shadow of a building while playing with his axe.

“are you watching Hiccup and Ymke?” he looked to the side to see Astrid walk towards him.

“aren’t you jealous?” Xenysis said when Astrid stood next to him.

“why should I?” Astrid answered.

“you and Hiccup are a thing, right?” Astrid became bright red.

“what!? Nonononono! Hiccup and I are just… friends!” Astrid said while looking at Xenysis.

“yeah right, and I’m Thor.” Xenysis said while smirking at Astrid. Astrid looked away while blushing.

“w-well, you and Ymke are a thing too, right!?” Astrid said. Xenysis shoke his head.

“we’re just friends.” Xenysis said. Astrid looked at him.

“and you wish you were more than that?” Astrid said. Xenysis nodded slowly.

“maybe. But I think she likes Hiccup.”  he said before looking at Astrid.

“you know what?” Xenysis said. Astrid looked at him curiously.

“what?” Astrid answered. Xenysis got closer to her before looking at Ymke and Hiccup.

“we should try driving them away from each other, so they’ll stop being so close.” Xenysis whispered while grinning. Astrid looked at him before looking back at Hiccup and Ymke, who were laughing and smiling at each other while checking if the iron rings fitted on Ymke’s face. she looked back before sighing.

“alright. Tell me your plan.” She said before grinning.

* * *

 

“alright! Let’s put on some Yak hide and leather on it to finish the frame!” I said while putting the goggles down. Hiccup nodded he sat down on a chair next to me, while I was putting the hide on the leather.

“so, what are they up to?” Hiccup said before nodding towards one of the houses. I followed his glare to see Xenysis and Astrid talk to each other while grinning.

“huh…? I’ve never seen them talk to each other like that before.” I said before looking at Hiccup.

“yeah… strange.” Hiccup said. I finished putting the hide on the leather before finishing the frame.

“let’s see if it fits!” I said before putting the goggles on my face. I tightened it and checked if it fitted.

“it fits! But now we still need to add the hide near the eyes.” I said. Hiccup nodded while I took the goggles off.

“how are we gonna add them?” Hiccup asked. I thought for a moment before standing up.

“Night Fury saliva.” I said. Hiccup laughed before nodding in agreement.

“alright! Works all the time!” He said before we walked towards the Nesting Grounds.

* * *

 

“Let’s hope our plan works.” Xenysis said to Astrid. Astrid grinned.

“trust me, it will.” She said before she walked away.

* * *

 

“Come on, Ymke! Hurry!” Hiccup yelled while running through the forest.

“wait up! How do you know this is real!?” I yelled while running after Hiccup.

“Astrid would never lie to me! not about this!” he yelled back before jumping over a branch. He was holding his notebook while running. He jumped again before disappearing. I jumped over the branch before yelling.

“Hiccup!?” I looked around before running further.

“Hiccu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!” I screamed before I fell down into a hole. I slid down the rock before landing on something soft.

“owwww.” I groaned before looking at the thing I landed on. I saw Hiccup lay under me.

“Hiccup!” I said before getting off of him. He groaned before sitting up.

“what is this place?” he said while looking around. I looked around to see we were in an undercover cave.  There were some small cave systems in the wall.  the cave was dimly lit with the only light source coming from the hole Hiccup and I fell through. I stood up before I noticed a yellow-orange kind of rock on the ground.

“what the?” I picked up the rock and took a look at it.

“do you think this is the place Astrid told me about?” Hiccup asked while looking around. I noticed there was more of this rock stuck on the sides of the cave and on the ground. I handed him the rock I was holding before stepping forward.

“I don’t know. What did she tell you exactly?” I asked before picking up his notebook and his pencil.

“She said that she and Xenysis spotted a big unknown dragon deep in the forest. It ran away when it spotted them. It was green and brown I think she said.” Hiccup said while he walked over to me.

“If it was big, then it could not have gone in here. the hole was too narrow for even Fury and Toothless.” I said before a loud roar sounded through the caves. We quickly covered our ears before I gasped.

“get down!” I whispered before pushing Hiccup behind a big boulder. We both held our breath as a loud thud sounded through the cave. I motioned to Hiccup to stay silent before peeking out from the side of the boulder. My eyes widened when I laid eyes on an unknown dragon.

It had a vibrant orange and yellow color. On its wings was a pattern with blue circles and some blue and yellow waves. It has a long body with a blue tail fin and some blue fins behind its head. it had piercing red eyes that looked around the room. it started moving its mouth and a loving melody was heard through the room.

I looked back at Hiccup who was sketching the dragon in his notebook. I had never seen or  read about this dragon before in my grandmother’s books. I heard a rustle and quickly looked in the direction of the sound. A Terrible Terror crawled through the hole and landed inside the cave. It looked up at the orange dragon before it shot something out of its mouth.

It was the same kind of stuff that was all over the cave walls and ground. The Terror shrieked before the dragon grabbed the now hardened stone surrounding the terror before heading into one of the tunnels.

“is it…” Hiccup whispered before looking at me.

“you hear that… song, and you’re dead!” I whispered. Hiccup looked at me before writing something down.

“Death Song. A perfect name for the dragon.” I looked at Hiccup annoyed.

“Now is not the time!” I whispered angrily before looking at the tunnel where the Death Song disappeared in.

“we need to get out of here, and quick.” I whispered to Hiccup. he closed his notebook before nodding. He put it back inside his wool jacket. We looked around to see if there was any other exit.

“there.” Hiccup whispered before pointing at a small hole above some rocks.

“we’re gonna have to climb.” I whispered to him. He nodded.

“We have no other choice. Let’s go.” He whispered before looking in the direction of the tunnel. I quickly crawled over to one of the rocks while Hiccup followed. I got onto the first rock before a loud roar was casted through the cave again. I quickly covered my ears before hiding behind one of the rocks.

The Death Song crawled out of the tunnel, without the Terror, while sniffing around. I stood with my back against the wall and hid in the shadows, hoping he couldn’t see me. The Death song slowly made its way over to the boulder Hiccup was hiding behind again.

I slowly grabbed the goggles that were hanging around my neck and slowly took them off. I silently stepped forward and threw the goggles to the other side of the cave. The Death Song growled and turned around before it crawled towards where the sound came from. Hiccup quickly crawled over to me and I helped him onto the rock. I tried to climb on another rock, but when I put my hand on the top I was greeted with some more of that yellow-orange rock. I tried to hang on but lost my grip and I fell down to the floor.

“Ymke!” Hiccup yelled, causing the Death Song to turn around. It roared before crawling over to me. I looked up to see it was hanging above me. The spikes on the its back were touching the ceiling. It hissed before charging to attack. I crawled backwards before something hit it in the eye. I looked at Hiccup to see he threw his peg leg at the Death song.

“come on!” he yelled before climbing up another rock. I looked at the Death song to see it look at Hiccup angrily. It stepped on Hiccup’s peg leg and destroyed it before roaring.

“You go ahead, I’ll distract it!” I yelled before running underneath the Death Song. Hiccup nodding before climbing further. The Death Song looked underneath it to see me run past its tail. It hissed before turning around to try and kill me. It shot its fire to try and trap me. luckily I had been training my speed with Fury, so I avoided it. The gooey stuff landed on its tail and glued it to the ground, enraging the Death Song even more. Hiccup reached the hole and crawled through it.

“Come on!” he yelled through the hole. I quickly passed the Death Song and jumped behind a boulder before his Fire stuff could hit me. The Death Song growled before crawling over to the rock. I quickly dashed past it and climbed on the rocks. The Death song tried to bite me while I jumped onto the rocks.

Hiccup looked at me through the hole and threw a rock at the Death Song, to distract it. I jumped on the final rock before looking behind me. the Death Song came at me while growling. I quickly jumped through the hole before the Death Song could get me.

The Death Song slammed its head into the wall and some rocks of the ceiling came loose and landed on the Death Song. A loud roar sounded from the cave as the hole got blocked off by some falling rocks.

I was still laying on the ground before I got up. Hiccup was sitting on the ground and was catching his breath, just like me.

“that was….” I said before sitting up.

“Scary? Dangerous?” Hiccup said. I shoke my head.

“It was Awesome!” I said before laughing. Hiccup smiled before scratching the back of his head.

“I have to admit, it was pretty cool!” he said before looking at his leg.

“I do need to make a new leg though…” he said. I looked at his leg before looking at him.

“thank you, for saving me.” I said while smiling. he smiled back.

“I’d rather lose my peg leg than lose you.” He said before blushing a bit.

“well, we better head back.” I said. He quickly nodded.

“come on, one leg. I’ll help you walk.” I said before helping him up.

* * *

 

“Have you spotted them!?” Astrid asked Xenysis. They flew over the forest and looked around.

“They couldn’t have gotten lost! They know this forest too well!” he yelled back while riding Equitar. They looked around some more before heading back to the village.

“There!” Astrid yelled before pointing down to see Ymke and Hiccup. They quickly flew down and landed near them.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled before Hiccup and I turned around.

“Oh hey guys!” Hiccup said. He hopped a little bit while Astrid and Xenysis got off their dragons.

“What happened to you guys!? You’re full of scratches and bruises!” Xenysis said while they walked over to us. I looked at Hiccup before laughing. Hiccup did the same.

“We didn’t find the dragon you guys told us about.” Hiccup said before I continued.

“but! We did find a new dragon!” I said before grinning. Astrid and Xenysis looked at each other in shock.

“y-you did?” Astrid said before looking at Hiccup’s leg.

“wait! Hiccup, where is your peg leg?” she said. Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

“well…. Let’s just say that that dragon wasn’t the nicest.” He said before re-balancing himself with my help. Astrid and Xenysis didn’t know what to say and just stared at us.

“well, let's go to the village?” Hiccup said before Astrid and Xenysis nodded.

“Hiccup can ride with me!” Astrid said. Hiccup looked at me before nodding.

“alright!” he said before Astrid helped him hop over to Stormfly. I walked over to Xenysis.

“guess I’m riding with you.” I said before hopping on Equitar. Xenysis smiled before he mounted Equitar too. We looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

“alright! Let’s go!” Xenysis said before we flew back to Berk.

* * *

 

“will they hatch soon, girl?” I said while holding one of the eggs. Hiccup sat next to me and was holding the other egg. We were going to sleep with Fury and Toothless again. Fury nodded at my question before laying down next to me.

“that’s good to hear.” Hiccup said while petting the egg.

“anyway, what do you think of my idea for a new peg leg.” I asked. Hiccup looked at me.

“I like it! We need to upgrade Toothless his saddle anyway!” he said while smiling. I smiled back before I leaned back against Fury. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around one of the eggs. I didn’t wrap the whole egg, just the lower area. I yawned before looking at Hiccup.

“let’s start working on your new leg tomorrow, okay?” I asked. He nodded.

“sure.” He sat down next to me and put his blanket over both of us.

“goodnight.” He said before looking at Toothless. I grinned and looked at Fury.

“goodnight.” I said.

“Mrwuururr.” Fury answered before putting her head close to me.


	19. Night Fury Babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW YOU DOING, DRAGONS!?   
> Eheheheheheh, I’m sorry for not updating earlier! School got in the waaaaaaaay!!  
> Did you like the last chapter!? I hope you guys did!  
> I apologize in advance for spelling errors or other small mistakes of mine! I wanted to get this released as soon as I could!   
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> Please leave some one shots that I can include in the story! (timeskips will come soon!)  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

I was woken up by a cracking sound. I opened my eyes and looked at Hiccup to see the egg laying on his lap was shaking.

“Hiccup!” I said before shaking him. He woke up and looked at me surprised.

“wha- what’s wrong!?” he said before looking at his lap.

“the egg!” He yelled. We looked at each other for a second before I grabbed the egg on my lap and jumped away.

“take cover!” he yelled while putting the egg down and hopping away. Fury and Toothless were sitting near the entrance of the cave. I grabbed Hiccup before hiding behind Fury and Toothless. We heard an explosion before looking over to the egg.

“AWW!!” I yelled before putting the other egg down and running over to the just hatched baby. The baby Night Fury looked at me and blinked. Hiccup grabbed the other egg and hopped over to me.

“it’s so tiny!” I said before picking the Night Fury up. I showed it to Hiccup before smiling.

“he’s so cute!” he said before petting the Night Fury.

“do you think it’s a he?” I asked. He looked at Toothless before looking back at the Night Fury.

“what do you think bud? Is it a he?” Toothless looked at Hiccup before nodding.

“looks like it is a he!” I said before petting him again.

“what shall we name him?” Hiccup asked. I looked around to see it was in the middle of the night.

“how about….Midnight?” I suggested, “I mean, he was born around Midnight.” Hiccup looked at me before nodding.

“sounds good!” he said before we sat down. Midnight ran over to Fury and Toothless before cuddling with them. We smiled at them. I looked at the still unhatched egg and pet it.

 

_BOOM!_

 

Hiccup, Midnight and I looked up from behind Fury’s wing to see the other egg had hatched.

“look at it!” I yelled before walking over to it. The newly born Night Fury looked at me.

“Dawnstar…” I said before petting her.

“nice name choice.” Hiccup said while carrying Midnight. I picked up Dawnstar and noticed a white spot on her back.

“hey! She has the same birthmark as Fury!” I said before looking at Fury. Fury looked at Dawnstar. She saw the spot and looked at me happily.

* * *

 

“you guys have to help us with this plan.” Astrid said. Rosanne and Melina looked at each other before looking back at Astrid.

“why should we interfere?” Rosanne said. Astrid sighed.

“look, don’t you guys miss hanging out with her? If Hiccup and Ymke spend less time together, then they’ll have more time for you guys.” Astrid said.

“Astrid, we’re not gonna help you guys break up their friendship.” Melina said before walking away. Rosanne nodded in agreement and followed. Astrid grunted before turning around and walking towards Xenysis.

“who should we ask next?” Xenysis asked.

“I don’t know, the twins?” Astrid said. Xenysis grunted.

“Thor please no.” Xenysis said before hearing two voices behind him.

“we heard you talking about us.” Tuffnut said.

“yeah, what’s up!” Ruffnut said. Xenysis looked at them before grunting.

“well, we….need your help.” He said. The twins looked at each other before looking back at Xenysis and Astrid.

“alright, tell us the idea.”

* * *

 

“Dawnstar! Don’t eat that!” I yelled before grabbing Dawnstar and pulling one of my books out of her mouth. She looked at me confused before grunting.

“I’ll give you some fish in a minute.” I said before putting her down next to Fury. Midnight was with Hiccup and Toothless, who were making a quick leg for Hiccup. I walked downstairs to grab some fish.

Dennis was sitting there drinking some Ale while Windslash was laying next to him. I opened the basket with fish and saw Windslash look at me.

“do you want one too?” I asked. Windslash nodded happily. I smiled and grabbed three fishes. I gave Windslash one before heading back up stairs. I heard the door open downstairs and saw Xenysis come inside. I ignored him and gave Fury and Dawnstar the fish.

I sat down at my desk and started writing about the Death song. Dawnstar sat down left of me on the desk and looked at me.  I pet her while writing further. I looked outside to see it was becoming darker.

“Ymke!” I stoop up, walked to my window and looked outside.

“oh, hey Rosanne!” I said when I noticed her outside.

“wanna go on a evening flight with me?” she said while petting Sapphire who stood next to her.

“yeah, sure!” I said before motioning to Fury. Fury got up and climbed out of the window. I picked up Dawnstar and walked downstairs.

“Dennis, could you look after Dawnstar?” I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

“yeah, sure.” I smiled at him before putting Dawnstar down next to Windslash. I went outside to see Rosanne sit on Sapphire.

“let’s go!” she yelled before she took off. I jumped on Fury’s back and we flew after her.

* * *

 

“I missed this.” I said while we were gliding over the ocean. The moon shined over the ocean and the stars were shining bright in the sky.

“yeah…” Rosanne said before looking at me.

“so, what’s the deal with you and Hiccup?” she asked. I looked at her surprised before looking back in front of me.

“w-what do you mean?” I asked. She smirked at me.

“do you like him?” she asked while grinning. I became red before scratching the back of my head.

“I-I mean….Well….I….I-I don’t know. I mean, Hiccup is a very nice guy and one of my best friends, but like that….I don’t know.” I said before looking at her.

“well, does he like you?” Rosanne asked.

“I think he’s more focused on dragons than on love.” I said before smiling.

“should have known. He is the biggest dragon nerd around. Except you ofcourse.” She said before grinning.

“why did you ask?” I asked. She looked at me.

“well….Astrid asked Melina and me to help her and Xenysis to drive you guys apart.” I looked at her confused.

“’what? Why?” I asked. Rosanne shrugged.

“she’s probably envious of you and Hiccup.” she said. I looked down at Fury.

“strange…” I mumbled before a cold breeze hit me. I shivered before looking at Rosanne.

“should we head back?” I asked. Rosanne nodded.

“alright! Come on, Sapphy!” Rosanne yelled before they turned around. Fury and I followed.

* * *

 

“today we’re gonna switch up the teams.” Stoick announced. Hiccup, Astrid, Xenysis, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Melina, Rosanne and me were all standing confused in the dragon racing arena.

“switch up?” Hiccup asked. Normally the teams were: “the Night Furies”, “the Nadders”, the Monstrous Gronckle”, the Twins” and “the Thunder Nadders”. Hiccup and I looked at each other before Stoick spoke again.

“yes, switch up the teams. We thought it was a good idea, just to make things more interesting.” Stoick said before showing us a picture.

“the new teams are, let’s see….ah! Hiccup and Astrid. Xenysis and Ymke. Snotlout and Melina. Rosanne and Fishlegs. And the twins will be free players, meaning they can help any team they want.” Stoick explained. I looked at Astrid and Xenysis who grinned at each other.

_Really? Are you that envious of our friendship?_

“the teams can go and prepare for today’s dragon race. We’ll start in a few hours.” Stoick said before walking away. I turned around and left the arena.

“Ymke, wait up!” I grunted annoyed to see Xenysis run after me.

“so, wanna warm up and prepare for the race?” he said while smiling. I looked at him emotionless before looking away.

“really? That was a very low blow of you.” I said before walking away. He reached out a bit with his right arm before he looked at the bandage around his knuckles. He sighed and looked down.

“what am I doing?” he said before looking to see me walk away.

* * *

 

“Why does everyone feel the need to have everything. Can’t they just realize that they can’t and should just leave it like that. Why destroy other people’s life and relationships, just so it can benefit you. People can be so selfish….” I mumbled. I was sitting in front of a flower where my mother’s necklace was tied around. Fury was laying next to me and looking at all the other dragons that had made Nooy their new nesting grounds.

Fury and I had spend the night here after not showing up at the dragon race. I put my hands behind my head and fell backwards. I sighed and looked up at the sky. I breathed in a lot of the fresh air and closed my eyes. Whenever I needed to be alone or calm down, I went to this spot. Fury stood up before grunting.

“what is it girl?” I asked with my eyes still closed. She grunted again. I opened my eyes to see what she was looking at. I sighed to see a black dragon come flying towards us.

“ofcourse.” I mumbled before falling backwards again.

“I knew you’d be here!” Hiccup said. I grunted as they landed.

“where were you? You missed the dragon race! By the way! You might wanna beat up the twins. They were saying some bad things about you, like that you wet your bed and stuff like that.” he said as he sat down. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

“there was no way I was gonna play with Xenysis.” I said. Hiccup looked at me confused.

“huh? Why?” he asked while I sat up.

“Rosanne told me that Xenysis and Astrid are trying to drive us apart, because they are envious of our relationship.” Hiccup looked at me confused.

“what? Why would they do that?” He asked. I sighed.

“To prevent love from happening?” I said before looking down.

“L-love!? I guess they got the wrong idea…” Hiccup said while blushing bright red. I blushed too and looked away.

“eheheheh. Yeah, I-I guess so.” I said while smiling awkwardly. Hiccup and I laughed awkwardly before looking at each other.

* * *

 

 Hiccup and I were flying around Berk. After we returned this morning, Xenysis and Astrid apologized. We accepted their apology and made up. I also gave the twins a bit of a beating, for saying those lies to Hiccup.

I looked at the sunset and smiled. Hiccup and Toothless were flying next to me and Fury. While we were flying we flew farther away from Berk. I looked to the right to see the sun slowly go down behind the ocean.

“nice sunset, right!?” I looked to my left to see Hiccup stare at me. I smiled before nodding.

“yeah!” I looked at Hiccup to see him stare at me before blushing and smiling awkwardly. I smiled before looking back at the sunset. Fury looked at me and smiled at me.

“I love sunsets, what about you girl?” I said. Fury looked at me and nodded her head and grunted a yes. Toothless grunted a yes too and smiled at me.

“you too, toop?” I said. Toop was a nickname I made up for Toothless. Hiccup laughed and looked back at me.

“so, wanna do some aerial tricks? He said. I looked at him before grinning.

“wanna show off, do we?” I said. Hiccup grinned back at me.

“alright, it’s on!” He said before he changed the position of his food and they flew up. I put my hands behind me and smiled.

“let’s watch the show, shall we girl?” I said and looked at Fury who nodded. Hiccup and Toothless spun around in the air before diving straight down. They flew past us and flew across the water. I clapped my hands while Hiccup looked at me.

“our turn!” I said before grabbing the handles and leaning to the side. We dove down before flying across Hiccup and Toothless. I pulled out the special handles before we did a barrel roll and flew up while twirling.  We stopped mid-air and started falling down.

I looked down to see Hiccup and Toothless fly up while smiling. Fury and I turned around and Fury and Toothless started twirling in a some sort of barrel roll around each other. I looked down to see we were high up in the air while spinning in some sort of circle. when I looked up to see Hiccup, I noticed something different about him. _Has he always looked so….handsome?_ He smiled at me, causing me to blush. 

Fury and Toothless started twirling slower and got closer to each other, causing Hiccup and me to get closer. We both blushed while looking at each other upside down. the sunset was behind Hiccup causing me to smile. We slowly got closer and both closed our eyes.

_No denying it anymore…_


	20. Things have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Hope you guys like this new update! And guess what!? The time skip is going to happen soon!  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> Please leave some one shots that I can include in the story!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

“hold still!” I yelled.

“It’s hard to stay still!” Hiccup yelled back. I was trying to get the measurements for Hiccup’s new leg, but he kept moving.

“why exactly do I need to stand like this?” he asked while trying to keep his balance on one foot.

“If I want to have the perfect height, you need to be standing straight!” I smacked him so he would stand straight again. he groaned before looking down. I checked if everything was alright before writing it down.

“alright! We can start!” I said before standing up. Hiccup sighed before sitting down and putting on the spare leg. His spare leg was a bit off in measurement, causing him to lean to the left while walking. I grabbed my designs and showed them.

“so, what do you think?” I asked while Hiccup looked at it.

“two different stages? Flying and walking?” he asked. I nodded.

“you can rotate it, and it’ll switch between stages. we'll also have to upgrade Toothless's saddle and prosthetic tail.” I said before laying out the plans for the new saddle. It had the same handle like Fury’s saddle, and an upgraded part for Hiccup’s new peg leg.

“looks nice! Alright, let’s start!” he said before walking towards the forge.

* * *

 

“look at the love birds.” Rosanne said while grinning. Melina nodded as Hiccup and Ymke bumped into each other. They smiled at each other before blushing.

“how long has it been since they kissed?” Melina asked. Rosanne shrugged.

“well, it’s been a few days since she came running to us before telling us the whole story.” Rosanne said. Melina grinned.

“she looked so happy.” Melina said. Rosanne nodded.

“I do wanna see Xenysis's and Astrid’s reactions.” Rosanne said while smirking. Melina looked at her confused.

“haven’t they told them?” Melina asked.

“nope, they probably didn’t want to get interrupted again.” Rosanne said. Melina shrugged.

“by the way,” Rosanne said. “I saw you checking out Xenysis again. Now is your chance.” She smirked at Melina. Melina became bright red.

“w-what! I-I don’t like him like that!” she said. “you know back on Nooy he was your crush too!” she said. Rosanne shook her head.

“I only said that so you would get off my back. I really liked…..Dragonose.” a silence fell between them.

“wow….that’s a name that….” Melina said. Rosanne sighed.

“a name we haven’t said in a long time.” Melina nodded.

“after it happened we decided to never mention him again, because he was gone.” Melina said.

“I still hope that he made it. just a little bit of hope, deep in my heart.” Rosanne said. Melina nodded.

“yeah, but he is……. probably…..dead.” Melina said. Rosanne just looked at the ground.

* * *

 

“Aaaah! That’s hot!!!” Hiccup yelled while waving his hand after touching a piece of hot iron. I laughed.

“you idiot!” I said before laughing harder. he kept waving his hand in pain.

“do you need a kiss on it?” I said while grinning. He looked at me before holding out his hand.

“yes…” I smiled and kissed the middle of his hand. We both laughed.

“better?” I asked. He smiled. “better.” He said before continuing to mold the iron. I was working on the mechanism. I looked up to see Rosanne and Melina stand near the fish shop. Rosanne looked down at the ground.

“I’ll be right back.” I said to Hiccup. He looked at me and nodded.

“alright.” I stood up and walked over to them.

“hey guys!” I said. They both looked at me.

“hey! so, how are things going between you and Hiccup?” Melina asked. I smiled.

“it’s going good.” I said while smiling.

“so, what were you two doing?” I asked. Rosanne looked up.

“nothing, just….talking about..” I looked at her confused.

“about what?” I asked.

“Dragonose.” Melina said.

“oh….right.” I said. _Haven’t heard his name in such a long time._

“what happened to Dovah?” I asked. Dragonose's Monstrous Nightmare flew off once and never returned.

“We think he flew back to Nooy, but he could've just decided to look for Drago until he couldn’t go on anymore.” Rosanne said. I shrugged.

“anyway, I think it’s best we forget about the past and focus on the now.” I said. Rosanne grinned.

“easy for you to say. Miss ‘I'm going to avenge my father’s death’.” She said. I looked at her, annoyed.

“oh shut up!” I said before crossing my arms.

“go back to your lover already. You too can’t stay separated for too long, now can you.” Melina said while grinning.

“I will hit you so hard.” I said before smirking and walking away.

“say what you want, we know you won’t.” Rosanne called. I stuck my tongue out to her before I went back to the forge.

* * *

 

“GET ON YOUR KNEES!” I yelled before kicking one of the dragon trappers. He fell on his knees and yelled in pain. I looked down at him before looking at their leader.

“what were you saying again? Eret, son of a runt?” He stumbled back while stuttering.

“w-we h-haven’t got a-any dragons yet.” I looked at him in disgust before spitting on him.

“haven’t gotten any dragons, you say?” I said in a mocking voice. I walking towards him in a threatening manner while he got on his knees. He put his hand in front of him and pleaded.

“D-Dragonose, S-sir. P-please don’t do this!” he said. I put my foot on one of his hands and rubbed it into the ground. I heard him grunt in pain.

“do you know what my father does with useless dragon trappers like you?” I asked. I waved my hand to one of the men behind me. he handed me a sword before looking at the others.

“you three might want to leave.” I said while looking at the three men behind me. they gulped.

“this might get….messy.” I said. The men looked at each other before quickly running out of the room that we were standing in. After they closed the door I looked back at Eret. I stepped of off his hand and looked at them.

“You should be thankful I was here to do this instead of my father.” I said in a soft tone. They all looked at me confused.

“W-wait…what?” Eret said confused before looking back at his men.

“You guys know you need to bring back at least 3 dragons every time. If not, my father will hurt or even kill you.” I said before grabbing something out of my pocket and throwing it at Eret. He picked it up and looked at me confused.

“it’s dragon nip. You can use it to tame dragons.”

“T-tame!?” I put my finger over my mouth.

“be quiet, you idiot. They think I’m torturing you guys.” I said. They looked at each other before slowly nodding. I pointed at a few of Eret's men.

“scream like you’re in pain.” They quickly nodded and acted like they were in pain. I looked at Eret and sighed.

“give me your hand. All of you.” They looked at me confused.

“why?” Eret asked.

“give me your hand.” I said again, this time a little bit angrier. Eret slowly held out his hand before I made a cut in it. He yelled in pain and looked at his bleeding hand.

“put some of the blood on your body, so it looks like you’ve been tortured. Eret looked at me and nodded before rubbing it on his head and arms. I did the same to the others so it looked like they were all badly hurt.

“take my advice for the next time or you won’t be so lucky.” I said before turning around and opening the door.

“take them to their ship and let them go. The next time they won’t be so lucky.” I said in an angry tone before walking to one of the ships. I looked back to see them stumble out of the room and back to their ship. I stepped on the biggest ship and walked to the front.

“father, how is the hunt for the Bewilderbeast going?” I asked before standing next to my father.

“we’ve almost got him. In a few weeks or months, we can start training him to make my dragon army complete.” He said. I nodded.

“and after that?” I asked. My father turned to me.

“we’ll take out those stupid dragon thieves and after that, we’ll take over the world.” He said while smirking. I smiled at him.

“We’ll rule everything and everyone.” I said. My father laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Drago and Dragonose Bludvist. The new rulers of the world.” He said. I smiled at him before looking down at the water. _I need to find them. They have to help me. Xenysis, Rosanne, Melina and Ymke. They have to have made it, right?_

* * *

 

“Toop! Come here.” I said while finishing the frame of the saddle. After a full day of work, we finished it entirely. Toothless ran over to me and looked at me.

“ready to try it on?” Toothless nodded. I put the iron rings around his legs and secured everything. I put the levers into place and checked if everything worked.

“alright Toop, now let’s see if this works.” I said before jumping on his back. I checked if the handles worked and how the right foot pedal worked.

“alright.” I attached the little rings with elastic band to the saddle and checked if they were the right size. I grabbed a switch I added and flipped it towards me. I looked back to see the automatic tail activate. Toothless moved his tail to see the prosthetic move too.

“yes! It works!” I said before looking at Toothless.

“let’s try it out!” I said. Toothless nodded as I put my left foot under the bar for Hiccup’s foot. Hiccup was still finishing his leg, so he wouldn’t mind me and Toothless flying around to test it out.

“let’s go!” I said before we took off. I kept my eyes on the tail while we flew up.

“let’s try this.” I said before flipping the switch forward and giving me control over the tail. Toothless looked at his tail before looking back at me.

“let’s try flying around.” I said before pushing the iron rod back. Toothless and I started diving before I pushed the iron rod back some more. we made a barrel roll before I pushed the iron rod back into the start position.

“let’s try the other ones.” I said before changing the position of my foot. We flew around for a while testing the pedals before I flipped the switch into automatic tail mode for Toothless.

“alright, Toop! You’re controlling your tail right now!” I said. Toothless nodded before we dove down. I leaned to the right to see if he could control it well. Toothless looked at me before he started doing some aerial tricks.

* * *

 

“good news, everything works!” I said while walking towards the forge. Hiccup looked at me before standing.

“good news, the peg leg works too!” he said while moving the leg.

“nice!” I said before looking back at Toothless. Dawnstar and Midnight were playing with his tail while Fury sat next to it.

“they are such a cute family, aren’t they?” Hiccup said. I leaned my head on his shoulder, put my arm around him and smiled.

“yeah..” Hiccup said before leaning his head on mine.

* * *

 

“guess they are a couple now…” Xenysis said before looking at Astrid. She nodded before looking at him.

“well, we’ll just have to accept it.” Astrid said. Xenysis sighed.

“agreed.” He said before looking at him.

“well….wanna go and fly around?” Xenysis suggested. Astrid smiled at him.

“yeah, sure.” She said before they stood up.

* * *

 

I kicked a rock into the sea and sighed. I was walking on the beach at night. Even though it was really cold, I enjoyed it.

“Sir!” I looked behind me to see one of my father’s men run towards me. I sighed before looking at him.

“What is it.” I said in a grumpy tone.

“The dragon thieves are attacking!” I looked at him surprised before running back to the ships. I saw a Stormcutter fly around with a lot of dragons behind him who were breaking out some of the other Dragons.

“Watch out!” I looked behind me to see a big black dragon appear behind me.

“A Night Fury!” I yelled before the dragon put his paw on me and pushed me to the ground. The person riding the Night Fury looked at me from behind the Night Fury’s head.

“Y-Ymke?” I said while looking at the rider. The rider put their hand on the Night Fury’s head before it let go of me. I coughed before looking back at the rider. They stared at me before taking off and blasting one of the ships.

I looked at them before getting up. _Was that….no….right?_

“Sir! Are you alright!?” I looked to the side to see the guy run towards me. I got up and looked at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” I said while looking at the Night Fury. They flew away together with the Stormcutter and a lot of dragons.

“They couldn’t have been them….the Night Fury was too big.” I mumbled.

“what was that sir?” I looked at the guy next to me.

“nothing. Go and check on the ships.” I ordered him. He nodded before running away. I sighed.

“Dovah…please come and save me.”


	21. Flight suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Another update!? Aw hell yeah!  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> Please leave some one shots that I can include in the story!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

_Journal Entry #182_

_In a few weeks, it will finally be my 20 th Birthday! I’m so excited!_

_Midnight and Dawnstar have started to grow recently, which is also very exciting._

_The reason I’m writing this though is because me and Hiccup are experimenting with something._

_It’s a suit which is supposed to make us fly or glide through the air._

_However…. We have been having a lot of issues with it._

* * *

 

**_Flight suit #1_ **

_A piece on the back of the person with wings, which will make up be able to fly through the air._

_This seemed like a good idea. the steering however…._

* * *

 

“let’s try this!” Hiccup said while checking the flight suit.

“are you sure this will work?” I asked. He nodded and looked at me.

“it will!” he said before standing on the edge of a cliff.

“Toothless, be ready to catch him.” I said while looking at Toothless. Toothless nodded and stood ready.

“one, two, THREE!” Hiccup yelled before jumping down. I looked down to see he kept falling.

“it’s gonna work! I’m sure of it!” he yelled while falling.

“Toothless…” I said. Toothless quickly jumped after him. Hiccup tried flying but kept falling.

“TOOTHLESS!!” he yelled before Toothless grabbed him and flew back up. I looked at him with my arms crossed.

“yeah, no. that did not work at all, Hiccup.” I said as Toothless put him down on the ground. Hiccup laughed awkwardly.

“sorry.”

* * *

 

_The suit didn’t work at all, but we however, decided to go on with our research and try to get the flight suit to work. So we came up with a new version._

* * *

 

**_Flight suit #2_ **

_A piece of cloth attached to the person which goes up from the foot to the hand._

_Even though this prototype seemed perfect, there were a few fatal flaws._

* * *

 

“alright Hiccup, are you ready to try it out?” I asked. We were flying up in the air. Hiccup flipped the lever so Toothless could fly on his own and got ready.

“alright, let’s do this!” he yelled. he jumped but got swung back by the wind, that instantly caught into the flight suit. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!” He yelled as he fell in the air.

“AH SHI-”

* * *

 

_With the suit, you instantly got thrown back when the wind hit you. Especially high up in the air. When we tried it, Hiccup also got tangled up in the cloth. Luckily we were able to save him in time._

* * *

 

**_Flight Suit #3_ **

_The same as suit two, but from the armpits up, the cloth isn’t attached to your arms. It’s attached with button and a round piece string, so you can release it and hold it with your hands._

_Now, this suit seemed a little bit safer than the other one, and frankly, it was thought out very carefully, but when we tested it…_

* * *

 

“alright, this one should work, right?” I said while checking the suit I was wearing. Hiccup nodded.

“it has to! It’s perfect!” he said. I checked it the buttons where secured and ready to go. I grabbed the little strings and put my feet out of the pedals.

“let’s go!” I yelled before jumping down. I pulled the strings and spread my arms. I looked at my chest to see the strings broke before screaming.

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!!”

* * *

 

_Well, the biggest issue was that the strings broke and couldn’t handle the force of the fall. We tried it a few times again before deciding that this suit wouldn’t work either. Right now, Hiccup is working on a new Suit design, which we hope will work better than the other two versions. Maybe we sho-_

* * *

 

“Ymke!” I looked up and looked around.

“yeah?” I said before putting my pencil down and walking over to the stairs. I saw Xenysis stand downstairs.

“Hiccup asked if you could come to the forge. He said he finally figured out how to get the flight suit to work.” Xenysis said. He’s been helping Hiccup out at the forge. I nodded.

“alright, I’m coming.” I said before going downstairs. Xenysis opened the door and waited for me to walk outside.

“so, have you guys finished it yet, or not?” I asked while we walked towards the forge. Xenysis nodded.

“Hiccup wanted to surprise you by having it finished already.” he said before looking at me.

“nice!” I said before smiling at him.

“so, how are Midnight and Dawnstar?” He asked. I shrugged.

“they’re alright. How about Rocket and Kemyx?” I asked. Rocket and Kemyx were two Deadly Nadders whose parents were Stormfly and Equitar.

“they’ve been growing a lot lately.” Xenysis said as we arrived at the forge.

“hey Hiccup.” I said as I walked up to him. He turned around to show the flight suit he made. He had an iron chestplate and some shoulder pads. His peg leg was attached to the suit and there were some brown strips going up from his feet to his armpits. There were some leather bands on his legs.

“looks nice on you.” I said while smiling. Hiccup smiled back and walked over to Toothless, who was laying outside.

“come on! Let’s try it out!” he said. I looked at him confused.

“so, you’re not gonna explain how the suit works?” I asked. He shook his head.

“nope! You’re just gonna have to trust me!” he said before jumping on Toothless's back. I whistled for Fury to see her come running towards us.

“fine, let’s go!” I said before getting on Fury’s back.

* * *

 

“are you sure this will work!?” I asked while looking at Hiccup. He checked the flight suit and nodded.

“it has to! Trust me!” he said before standing up. I looked at Fury.

“be ready to catch him if it fails.” I said. Fury nodded at me before looking back at Hiccup.

“one, two, three!!” he yelled before jumping down. I looked down to see him put his arms in the leather bands.  He pulled his arms up and made the flight suit expand. I gasped to see it actually worked before flying down.

“holy shit! It works!!” I yelled while flying next to him. Hiccup laughed and looked around.

“ I can’t steer though!” he yelled back before looking down.

“I need to find a way to get higher while gliding!” he yelled.  I laughed before we flew under him.

“come on, dragon nerd!” I said while looking back and holding out my hand, to help him land on Fury’s back.  He grabbed my hand and landed on Fury’s back. He folded the flight suit back in and smiled.

“we did it! Well, almost at least!” he said before hugging me. I smiled back.

“now we have to work on the steering and then we’re done!” I said before smiling.

* * *

 

“and when you press this.” I said before pressing a button on Hiccup’s chest and making a wing pop out on his back. He looked at it before smiling.

“that should fix the steering problem.” He said before putting it back in place.

“and that means that we finished the flight suit!” I said before smiling. Hiccup nodded.

“yep! So, do we need to make one for you too?” he asked. I nodded.

“let’s try it!” I said before grabbing some paper to draw out a version for me.


	22. Dragon trappers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Are you guys ready for the how to train your dragon 2 events!? I hope you guys are, cause I am!  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

_Whoosh_

 

2 Night Furies flew over the ocean. They were flying over and next to each other at top speed. I looked next to me to see Hiccup twirl under the wing of a Thunderdrum.

“let’s go, Fury!” I said before flying up while Hiccup and Toothless followed us. We flew over the clouds and twirled around each other. after a while we flew high up above the clouds near some Timberjacks.

“wanna try it again?” Hiccup asked while looking at me. I looked at him.

“just try not to fly into any rocks again, alright?” I said back.  he nodded before putting Toothless his automatic tail on. I fixed my helmet a little bit before grabbing the handles again. Hiccup fell to the side before Toothless, Fury and me followed. We looked down to see the sea get closer.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” I yelled before Hiccup activated his flight suit. Fury and I flew next to him while Toothless flew behind him.

“alright!” he yelled before pushing the spring on his chest, to release the wing on his back. I looked at Toothless before nodding.

“go for it!” I yelled. He fired off a plasma blast to help Hiccup remain in the air. We laughed while soaring through the sky. Hiccup suddenly gasped.

“rock!” he yelled before looking back at Toothless.

“Toothless!” he yelled. I looked at them before seeing the rock get close. Fury and I quickly flew to the side, missing the rock. I looked back to see the rock explode and Toothless fly into some trees. Fury and I landed on the island before Toothless fell on the ground. He opened up his wings to reveal Hiccup. He changed his peg leg to his walking mode while huffing.

“You promised not to fly into any rocks, Hiccup.” I said while holding out my hand for him. He grabbed it while smiling.

“sorry. But hey! looks like we found another one!” he said before taking off his helmet and pointing in the distance. I took off my helmet too and followed his glare. I fixed my long braid and walked over to Hiccup, who stood near the edge.

“yeah.” I said while looking at the landscape. Hiccup suddenly got a small rock against his head.

“Toothless!” he said while looking at a pouting Toothless. he walked over to him while impersonating him. I looked at Fury who stood next to me.

“idiots.” I said while Hiccup tried to tackle Toothless. Fury and I turned around to look at the view while Toothless stood up and walked towards the edge with Hiccup hanging onto him. After a few pleas of Hiccup,  Toothless fell backwards and they started playing.

“He’s down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter- OWWWWW!” I laughed when Toothless flopped down on Hiccup.

“alright you two, cut it out. We have to map this place.” I said before sitting down on the edge. My feet were hanging the edge while I was looking around. I looked behind me to see Hiccup fold out our map. He sharpened his pencil and checked his compass.

“so, what should we name it?” Hiccup asked. I looked at Toothless, who was scratching his armpits.

“Itchy Armpit.” I said before looking back at the landscape. Hiccup started drawing the landscape while I hummed a melody.

“so, are you going to explain the rush you had this morning?” I said while looking at Hiccup. He looked up at me.

“what do you mean?” he said. I stood up before sitting down next to him.

“you know what I mean. You came running to me this morning and asked if I wanted to go flight and before I could answer you already pulled me along to Fury and Toothless.” I said while looking at him. He looked at me.

“well…” he said before we both looked behind us. We saw two Deadly Nadders come flying towards us. They landed and the riders got off.

“Afternoon, Nadders.” I said as Toothless and Fury ran towards them.

“Same to you, Night Furies. So, where were you guys during the race.” Xenysis said while he and Astrid walked over to us.

“Just trying out the Flight Suit we invented.” I said while Hiccup finished the map.

“anyway! Hiccup, you still gotta tell me what happened this morning.” I said while Xenysis and Astrid sat down next to us. Fury, Toothless, Equitar and Stormfly were playing around behind us.

“I’m avoiding my dad.” He said before putting his pencil down. I grabbed it and drew some more details.

“oh no. What happened now?” Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at Astrid and Xenysis.

“Oh, you're gonna-- you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right in the world and I get: Son, we need to talk." Hiccup said while standing up.

“Not now dad! I have to fly off into the sunset and drag Ymke along!” I said while imitating Hiccup. Astrid and Xenysis started laughing.

“Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who-- what is this character?” He said while laughing. I grinned at him.

“Anyway he goes: You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!" He said while imitating his father. We were all listening to him while he was talking.

"You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--" I jumped up.

“TO MAKE YOU CHIEF!? That’s amazing, Hiccup!” I said before punching the spring on his chest.

“OW! You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!” Hiccup said before Xenysis, Astrid and me started laughing. I grabbed the map and started folding it up.

“so, what did you tell him?” Xenysis asked. Hiccup took the map from me and put it back under his armor.

“I-I didn’t. By the time he turned around I was gone.” He said.

“Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...” I said before looking at him. Hiccup looked at me.

“I-it’s not me. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.” Hiccup said while looking at me. Xenysis and Astrid slowly walked towards Stormfly and Equitar to give us some privacy.

“I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.” I said while looking at him.

“I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother.... so, what does that make me?” he said while sitting down. I sat down next to him while he was looking out in the distance. I started braiding his hair into a small braid before talking again.

“What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup.” I said before putting my hand on his chest. “It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.” I said before smiling at him. He smiled back before looking back into the distance.

“Maybe. But, y'know, there is something out there.” He said before getting up a little bit. I followed his glare and squinted my eyes.

“what’s that?” I said before looking at him.

“it looks like…” Xenysis said while he and Astrid walked up to us.

“smoke?” Astrid said. We all looked at each other before standing up.

* * *

 

“whoa.” I said while we were flying over a burned forest.  Everyone was looking around confused and sort of disgusted. After a while we reached the ocean and we all gasped.

A lot of gigantic spikes were sticking out of the ocean with pieces of wood and metal sticking to it. We all flew in place and looked at it.

“what the?” Xenysis said while looking around. Hiccup looked at us.

“stay close to each other.” he said before we all flew towards us. We flew over and under the spikes while looking around.

“what happened here?” Astrid asked while looking at the stuff caught in the ice. I looked down to see a giant footprint in the mud. Fury made a stressed sound and looked up at me

“easy, girl.” I said while patting her head.

“Watch out!” Xenysis suddenly yelled. We all looked to the side to see some people shoot a net at us.

“FIRE!” Fury and I quickly dove out of the way. Hiccup and Toothless flew up before they got hit.

“Astrid! Look out!” Xenysis yelled before Stormfly got hit by a net.

“NO! GUYS!” she yelled while falling. Fury and I quickly dove towards her and caught her. We looked at Stormfly to see the dragon hunters try to tie Stormfly up.

“let’s get them.” I said to Fury before we flew towards them.

“Stop!” Hiccup yelled as they landed.

“Stormfly!” Astrid yelled as we put her down. I jumped off Fury’s back and grabbed my inferno sword and activated it. Hiccup did the same before standing next to me. Xenysis grabbed an axe and Astrid grabbed a stick.

“whoa…” the dragon hunters said in awe while looking at our swords.

“Back again? Soil my britches... those are Night Furies! Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago have those in his dragon army.” He said while looking at our dragons.

“Dragon army?” I said while looking at the leader of the dragon hunters. _Why does the name Drago sound familiar though?_

“Look, we don’t want any trouble.” Hiccup said while looking at the leader.

“HA! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!” he said while pointing at the ruins.

“Wait…” Astrid said.

“What are you _talking_ about?” Xenysis said.

“You think _we_ did this?” I said while looking at him.

“Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.” He said while stepping of off Stormfly.

“what do-gooder- there are other dragon riders?” hiccup asked while we put our fire sword out.

“You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?” My eyes widened before I stumbled back a bit.

“Drago Bludvist?” I said while looking at him.  The leader looked at me before one of his men spoke.

“He’s expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.” He said before another one spoke.

“and Drago don’t take well to excuses.” The leader pulled his shirt down a bit to show a scar on his chest.

“ _This_ is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed.” We all looked at each other in disgust.

“Luckily his son is more understanding than his father.” He said before looking back at us.

“Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon...” Hiccup said while looking at the leader.

“Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've _never_ met.” Hiccup said while the leader walked towards us.

“Oh, where are my manners? Ha. I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.” Fury and Toothless growled at him before I spoke.

“And they are Fury and Toothless. they said we’re going. Now.” I said while looking at him and readying my sword.

“Heh. They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!” Eret said before looking at some hidden dragon trappers. They fired some arrows at us before Toothless shot at a piece of ice to make It fall. The ice spike fell on the dragon trappers who jumped out of the way. Astrid and I ran towards Stormfly before I cut the rope with my sword. We run back towards our dragons before mounting them again.

“Stormfly! C’mon, go! Go! Go!” Astrid said while mounting Stormfly. We all flew away while the dragon trappers were shooting arrows at us. I looked back to see Eret look at me.

“YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!” He yelled while pointing at us with his swords.

“Drago…” I mumbled before looking back in front of me and flying away.


	23. Ground all Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Did you guys like the First events of httyd 2? I hope you did!  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

“Drago…” I mumbled while we were flying back to Berk. “Hey, are you okay?” I looked to the side to see Astrid fly next to me. Hiccup and Xenysis were flying a bit ahead of us.

“yeah, it’s just…. Those dragon trappers. The name of that guy with his dragon army… I remember it from somewhere, but… I don’t know from where.” I said while looking in front of me.

“well, maybe you’ll remember where you know it from soon.” She said while looking at me. I looked at her and nodded.

“yeah, maybe I will.” I looked back in front of me to see Berk. _Maybe Stoick knows.._

“let’s tell Stoick about the dragon trappers.” Xenysis said. Hiccup looked at him and nodded.

“yeah, they might be coming to Berk soon.” Hiccup answered before looking back at us.

“yeah, we don’t want what happened to Nooy happen to Berk.” I said. They all nodded before we landed on Berk.

“Ha-ha-ha! There he is! The pride of Berk!”  Stoick said as we landed. We all got off our dragons while the villagers looked at us.

“Who finally decided to show up for work, alongside Xenysis.” Gobber said while looking at Xenysis and Hiccup.

“Sorry, we got held up.” Hiccup said while walking into the workshop. Astrid and I followed them while Hiccup tried to talk to his father.

“Hey, Dad, could I have a word?” Hiccup asked while looking at his father.

“Something you're itching to tell me?” Stoick asked while walking around.

“Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.” Hiccup answered while walking after his father.

“Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... Forty-one?” he said while looking around the crowd of people that wanted a saddle.

“Wha- Could we just talk in private for-” Hiccup said while his father ignored him.

“looks like he isn’t in the mood to listen to you.” I said while standing next to Hiccup.

“That's me! That's me! I'm next! Hey, I was ahead of you!” Starkard said while walking towards us through the crowd.

“Dad! If we could just talk-”

“Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.” Starkard said. Stoick nodded.

“Absolutely! You got it, sir!” he said before walking further into the workshop.

“Ah, Stoick, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.” I said while Hiccup, Astrid, Xenysis and me followed him to the back of the shop.

“yeah dad.” Hiccup said.

“Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.” Stoick said before grabbing some leather.

“Dad.” Hiccup said while following him.

“Oh, Excuse us, Grump.” Stoick said while walking past Gobber’s dragon. I pet Grump while we walked past him.

“Grump! You let the forge die down again!” Gobber yelled, causing grump to open his eyes. He grunted before lighting the forge on fire. Hiccup squeeked and jumped out of the way. I giggled as Gobber poured water on the forge.

“That’s it, Grump! You’re going up for adoption!” Gobber said. Stoick grabbed some of the tools and walked further.

“One of these. And this…”

“Ah, Dad.” Hiccup said.

“There you go! Go on. have away!” Stoick said while handing Hiccup and me the tools.

“Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.” Hiccup said while drawing out the pattern of the saddle.

“Another one?” Gobber said. Fishlegs looked at us.

“Any new dragons?” Fishlegs asked excited.

“We didn’t stick around to find out. These folks weren’t particularly friendly.” I said while looking at them.

“Oh, really? Your Night Furies and Nadders didn’t bring them cheering to the rooftops?” Gobber asked. Hiccup shoke his head.

“No, this was…Different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I’ve come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.” Hiccup said while drawing out the saddle.

“You should’ve seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird!” Astrid said.

“I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!” Xenysis added.

“Y'know, you four are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.” Gobber said while stroking his eyebrows with his prosthetic comb.

“Aye. Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own.”Stoick said while turning on the mechanical saw.

“Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!” he said before Hiccup turned off the saw.

“They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something.” Hiccup said. Stoick and Gobber looked shocked.

“I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!” Tuffnut said.

“Or mine!” Ruffnut said.

“Urgh, you’re such a moron.” Tuffnut said.

“A beautiful moron.” Fishlegs said while Snotlout nodded. Melina and Rosanne looked at us from the outside while Ruffnut groaned.

“Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?” Stoick asked.

“Yeah.” I said. Hiccup looked at stoick.

“Wait, do you know him?” Hiccup asked. Stoick looked at me before walking away.

* * *

 

“GROUND ALL DRAGONS!” Stoick yelled while running into the dragon hangar.

“what? Why!?” Hiccup asked while we ran after him.

“SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!” Stoick yelled while looking at some Vikings.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?” Hiccup asked while we all walked into the hangar.

“Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!” Gobber yelled.

“No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!” Stoick said while looking around.

“Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?” Hiccup said. Stoick turned around and grabbed hiccup’s shoulder.

“Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.” Stoick said before walking further.

“Get them into their pens!” Stoick yelled to some Vikings.

“aye Stoick!” one of them replied.  
“Quickly!” Stoick said while looking around.

“Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.” Hiccup said.

“No. We fortify the island.” Stoick said. I looked at Stoick.

“it’s our duty to keep the peace, Stoick!” I said.

“Peace is over, Ymke. I must prepare you all for war.” Stoick said.

“War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can’t wait around for him to get here. Let’s go find him and change his mind.” Hiccup said. I nodded in agreement.

“Some minds won’t be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.” Stoick said before walking away. I looked at Hiccup.

“what should we do?” I asked. Hiccup looked at me before looking at Toothless.

“let’s go.” He said. I nodded before running towards Fury.

“THIS WAY! QUICKLY!” Stoick yelled to some other Vikings before Hiccup and Toothless flew past him.

“HICCUP!” they tried flying through one of the openings but it got shut right in front of them.

“Come on!” Hiccup yelled before they flew through the main entrance.

“Hiccup!” Stoick yelled before Fury and I flew past him. We spun around through the opening before it got shut.

* * *

 

“so, what’s your plan, peace keeper?” I said while we flew over the sea. Hiccup looked at me.

“just follow my lead once we find them, alright?” Hiccup said while looking for the dragon trappers. I yawned before nodding.

“we’ve been flying for a while now. Are you sure they are out here?” I asked while looking at the sky.

“There!” Hiccup said while pointing in the distance.

* * *

 

“Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky.” Eret said while walking around on his ship.

Uh…Eret?” one of his men said while pointing at the sky.

“Not if we want to keep our…” Eret followed the men his glare to see 2 Night Furies fly towards them.

“HEADS! Off the port quarter! Net ‘em, lads! Take ‘em down!” Eret said before loading a catapult.

“up on the left!” one of his men yelled.

“You’re not getting away this time!” he yelled before firing one of the catapults. We flew past him and landed on the ship. The men all backed away and drew their weapons.

“And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.” Eret said while pointing his sword at us. I was about to draw my sword before Hiccup held his hand up.

“Nope. It’s your lucky day. We give up!” he said before getting off of Toothless.

“we what?” I asked while getting off of Fury.

“That's one Night Fury, another one and two of the finest Dragon Riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us.” Hiccup said while he pushed me in front of him into the cage.

“What are you doing?” I asked while looking at him.

“Toothless, stay. The dragons don’t really care for cramped spaces, so they’ll just hang out with you. They won’t be any trouble.” Hiccup said while closing the cage. the dragon trappers raised their swords to Fury and Toothless, making them growl.

“Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean-- H-How's your swimming?” Hiccup asked.

“not good..” one of the trappers said before hiccup activated his sword. the men jumped before Hiccup opened the cell again.

“Oops! Almost forgot! Can’t have armed prisoners!” he said before handing over his sword.

“How is this a plan, Hiccup?” I hissed while looking at him. He looking at me and motioned for me to be quiet and follow his lead.

“psh.” I said before he continued talking.

“Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...” Hiccup said while the dragon trappers let out the gas. One of them accidently clicked the lighter, igniting the gas.

“Oh yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?” Hiccup said while Toothless played with the embers.

“Give me that!” Eret yelled before throwing Hiccup’s sword off of the boat. Fury quickly jumped after it.

“What game, are you playing?” he asked. Hiccup shrugged.

“No game. We just want to meet Drago.” Hiccup said while Fury came back with the sword. Eret picked it up and threw it away again.

“why?” Eret asked.

“Because I’m going to change his mind about dragons.” Hiccup said. The men all laughed at his answer. Fury dropped Hiccup’s sword in my hand before I spoke.

“He can be really persuasive.” I said while grinning.

“Once you’ve earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won’t do for you.” He said while petting Toothless.

“puh! You won’t be changing any minds around here.” Eret said. I looked at Hiccup who got out of the cage and moved Toothless his tail with the handle.

“I can change yours. Right here. Right now.” He said before standing up straight.

“Ah, may I?” Hiccup said before he got snatched up by a dragon.

“Dragon Riders!” Eret yelled. Toothless roared before climbing up the boat. He roared again before spotting Snotlout and the twins on the dragons.

“Oh no.” I said before groaning. The dragon trappers were firing some of the nets at them. Ruffnut got hit by one of them, but she didn’t seem to mind. Hiccup pushed off of Hookfang before activating his flight suit. Eret aimed his catapult at Hiccup. I quickly ran towards him.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!” I yelled before pushing him away. Hiccup grabbed a rope and landed safely on the deck.

“Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!” Hiccup asked while all the dragon riders landed. I handed him his sword after he put his flight suit back to normal.

“We’re here to rescue you!” Gobber said while landing.

“We don’t need to be rescued!” I said while looking at them.

“ENOUGH!” a loud voice said while another dragon landed. Hiccup and I looked at each other in shock.

“oh oh.” I whispered.

“Well, didn’t you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-” Eret said before Stoick shoved his face away from him. Gobber hit him before grump laid on top of him.

“Get... this... thing... off... me!” Eret said breathless.

“Anyone else?” Gobber asked while looking around. “That’s what I thought.”

“You. Saddle up. We’re going home.” Stoick said while looking at Hiccup.

“No.” Hiccup said. Stoick looked at him angrily.

“Of all the irresponsible-”

“I’m trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!” Hiccup said.

“BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!” Stoick yelled back. Hiccup scoffed and looked at his father. Stoick sighed before he started to tell a story.

“Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.” Stoick said. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs laughed.

“Stupid.” Ruffnut said.

“ah, good one.” Tuffnut added.

“Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!". The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape.” Stoick said before looking at us. I was looking down at the ground while clenching my fists.

“Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.” Stoick said.

“maybe.” Hiccup answered.

“Hiccup…” I said. He mounted Toothless while looking at me and stoick.

“I’m still going to try. This is what I’m good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too.” He said before looking at Toothless.

“come on.” he said before flying away. I walked over to Fury and got on her back.

“let’s go.” I said.

“No! lead-” Stoick said before I cut him off.

“I have to stop him before he gets killed by the man that killed my father. I’m not letting anyone else that I care about get killed by Drago.” I said before flying away. Xenysis, Melina and Rosanne all stood in shock while looking at me fly off.

“Astrid. Lead the others back to Berk. I’ve had enough mutiny for one day.” Stoick said. Astrid nodded as the rest mounted their Dragons.

“Ooh, I like that.” Ruffnut said while touching Eret his muscles.

“Ruffnut!” Stoick said while walking to Skullcrusher.

“Ugh! okay!” Ruffnut said before kissing her hand and placing it on Eret his mouth. He reacted disgusted before Ruffnut walked away. 

* * *

 

Fury and I flew after Hiccup and Toothless who were flying high above the clouds. We caught up and flew next to them.

“Hiccup.” I said while flying next to him.

“Aaaaaarghh!” Hiccup yelled frustrated before falling backwards.

“Hiccup!” I yelled before standing up and jumping over to Toothless. Hiccup looked up to me.

“what is it?” he asked.

“We shouldn’t go to Drago.” I said while looking down at him.

“you too? I thought you were with me on this one.” he said before sitting up. I bit my lip.

“I’ve met him before….” I said. Hiccup looked at me.

“you what?” he asked before Toothless started growling. We looked to the side to see a person stand next to us. I sat down behind Hiccup as the person disappeared into the clouds again.

“Okay… No sudden moves.” Hiccup said while looking at Toothless. Fury flew next to us and was looking around confused. Suddenly a roar sounded and a Stormcutter flew up from below the clouds. I grabbed Hiccup while the Stormcutter flew around us. I jumped over to Fury as the Stormcutter flew in front of us. The person we saw before stood on the Stormcutter and pointed at us with some sort of staff.

“hold on, hold on.” Hiccup mumbled. We heard another roar behind us. I looked back to see a black dragon with blue scales on its back and tail. Fury and I turned around.

“That’s another….” Hiccup yelled.

“Night Fury!” I yelled before I locked eyes with the rider, who was also wearing a mask.

“ Toothless!!” I looked behind me to see Hiccup get snatched by a dragon, while Toothless fell down towards the icy waters below. I looked back in front of me to see the Night Fury suddenly fly towards me and snatch me.

“Fury!” Fury was about to fly after me before I pointed at Toothless.

“Go rescue Toothless! We’ll be alright!” I yelled while I got carried away. Fury nodded before flying down.

“HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!” Hiccup yelled.

“I SENT FURY AFTER HIM!” I yelled at Hiccup. he looked at me before nodding. We gasped when we saw a gigantic structure of ice.

“wow…” I said before we got carried inside. Hiccup and I got dropped into the middle of a cave.

“What is this place?” I said while looking around. Dragons started walking towards us while hissing. I grabbed my sword while Hiccup did the same. We ignited them and waved them around in sync. The dragon looked at the swords in awe while we moved around. One of the dragons hissed as the fire started to fade.

“plan B.” I said while putting in another gas cube. Hiccup nodded before we both sprayed some gas in  front of us and igniting it at the same time. The dragons all looked at us confused. I put my weapon back before holding out my hand to one of the dragons. The rider of the Stormcutter got off and walked towards us in a creepy manner. I recoiled my hand and got closer to Hiccup.

“Who are you? The Dragon Thief?” I asked while looking at them.

“Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what we’re saying?” Hiccup added before the rider moved the staff. We looked up to see Fury and Toothless get carried into the cave. They were soaking wet.

“Fury!” I yelled before petting her. Hiccup did the same to Toothless. Fury licked my face while I smiled at her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there.” Hiccup said. The rider waved around her staff, before the dragons lit up their mouths to light up the place. The rider approached us. Fury and Toothless stood protectively around us while Hiccup and I backed into each other.

“uhmm…Hiccup..” I said in a concerning voice before looking at him. The rider recoiled before looking at Hiccup’s face.

“Hiccup?” the rider took of their helmet and looked at us.

“C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?” the woman said while looking at Hiccup.

“Uh, should I... should I know you?” Hiccup asked while looking at the woman. She looked at him sadly.

“No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets.” We both looked at her in shock.

“She’s your…..” I mumbled. Hiccup looked at his mother in shock. She smiled before motioning for us to follow her.

“Come…” she said before running away.


	24. Flying with Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Let’s see who the other Night Fury dragon rider is!  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

“Hold on! Wait just a minute!” Hiccup yelled as we ran after his mother.

“This way.” She said while climbing through the tunnels. Fury and Toothless followed us while constantly getting stuck.

“Come back here!” Hiccup yelled again before falling over some rocks.

“come.” His mother said again. I helped him up before we ran further.

“You can’t just say something like that and run off! You’re my MOTHER?! I mean, what the-- do-- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!” Hiccup said. I nodded.

“it is kind of unbelievable.” I said while his mother climbed up a pile of rocks.

“Come! Quickly!” his mother said before disappearing. I climbed up the pile and looked back to see hiccup struggle. I walked further before gasping.

“I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...” Hiccup said before gasping too. We looked around to see a giant cavern filled with dragons. The top was made out of ice that was attached to a lot of rocks. Fury and Toothless walked out of the cavern and looked around too. We walked further while smiling.

“wow…” I said while looking around. Fury growled and looked up. We looked to the side to see Hiccup’s mother hang on the ceiling with her Stormcutter.

“This is where you’ve been for twenty years?” Hiccup asked. His mother nodded. Some dragons landed near us and looked at us. I noticed they all had scars on their body from traps.

“You’ve been rescuing them.” I said while looking at her. She nodded again before the Stormcutter helped her down.

“unbelievable.” Hiccup said. His mother landed and looked at us.

“you’re not upset?” she asked.

“What? No. I don't know. It’s a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It’s not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.” Hiccup said. I giggled.

“Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I’m not boring... right?” she said. Hiccup looked at her.

“Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing.” Hiccup said while some dragons sniffed us.

“Do you… do you like it?” she asked. Hiccup looked around.

“I-I… I don’t have the words.” He said. I looked around before looking at Hiccup’s mother.

“say, where is the other dragon rider? The one on the Night Fury?” I asked. She looked at me.

“well, there she is.” She said before pointing at the air. Hiccup and I followed her glare to see the Night Fury fly towards us. The Night Fury landed and growled while the rider got off.

“Valka! What is the meaning of this?” The rider said while getting off. I looked at the rider while she took of her helmet. Hiccup and Valka stood next to me.

“Oh, you see. Turns out, this boy here…. is my son.” Valka said while looking at Hiccup. The old woman looked at Hiccup before looking back at Valka.

“Really now? And who is that girl?” she pointed at me while looking at me grumpy.

“that’s… well, what is your name?” Valka asked.

“my name is Ymke.” I said while looking at the old lady. Fury came up behind me.

“and this is my dragon, Fury.” I said. The woman smiled at Fury and Toothless before looking back at me.

“Looks like you two also tamed a Night Fury.” She said before walking towards me.

“yeah, We did.” I said before looking at the obviously older Night Fury standing in front of us.

“This is my Dragon, FireStorm.” She said before smirking at me.

“And I am Nuria. Nuria Northlander.” She said while looking at me. I was frozen in shock before smiling.

 “No way…” I said before hugging her. She smiled while hugging me.

“do you know her?” Hiccup said while looking at me.

“yeah, she’s my grandmother.” I said before I let go of her.

“But… I Thought you…had passed away?” I said while  looking at her. She shoke her head.

“That was just a lie, so I could focus on other things. Like Rescuing dragons.” She said before walking over to Valka, who was looking at Toothless and Fury.

“Where did you find your dragon?” Valka looked at Hiccup.

“I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.” Hiccup said awkwardly. Valka looked at him.

“This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist’s iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?” Valka asked. Hiccup laughed awkwardly.  
“Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I’m actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it’s… it’s okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn’t save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!” he said while smiling.

“You two are such idiots.” I said while Toothless put Hiccup on his back. Hiccup scratched his chin while smiling. Valka and Hiccup started talking while I walked over to Nuria.

“and you?” Nuria asked me.

“I found Fury in the woods shortly after…My mother passed away.” I said while petting Fury.

“She passed away? Well…. At least you still have your father and brother, right?” she said while I looked at the ground.

“Nooy got attacked… by Drago Bludvist.” Nuria looked at me in shock.

“He what?” she asked while standing next to me.

“He killed dad, and burned the entire village to the ground. A lot of people were able to escape, but most of the warriors got killed.” Nuria looked at me.

“And Thorbrandr?” she asked.

“He also died…” I said while leaning against Fury.

“What happened afterwards?” she asked, clearly wanting to know more.

“I found Berk and met Hiccup. All the remaining survivors were brought to Berk and we all live there now.” I said while looking at her.

“well, at least they’re safe now.” Nuria said before looking at Valka and Hiccup.

“How did you survive?” Hiccup asked Valka. We walked over to them before Valka lead us to the edge.

“Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must’ve thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The Alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons.” She said while we looked down at the gigantic icy white dragon.

“With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.” Nuria said while we looked around.

“Wait, that’s the ice-spitter? He’s responsible for all that destruction?” Hiccup asked while we walked closer to the Bewilderbeast.

“He protects us. We all live under his care and his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!” Valka said as the Babies who were annoying Toothless and Fury flew on the Bewilderbeast and started annoying him. He blew them off before turning to us. Hiccup and I looked the Bewilderbeast in the eye and stood amazed.

“wow…” I said while looking at him.

“I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets.” She said before the Bewilderbeast gently blew snow our way. I quickly jumped behind Hiccup who got hit by the snow.

“ha ha, he likes you two.” Valka said. I giggled to see Hiccup’s hair stand up straight while it was covered in ice.

“I like this look on you.” I said while he brushed it off. He grinned at me before turning to Valka and Nuria.

“you two must be hungry.” Nuria said. We looked at her.

“Uh yeah, I could eat.” Hiccup said. I nodded.

“Good. It’s feeding time.” Valka said before we followed them.

* * *

 

“I don’t like it. They should have been back with Hiccup and Ymke by now!” Astrid said while the gang were sitting on a small glacier.

“I don’t like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!” Ruffnut said.

“He was hot.” Melina said. Rosanne nodded.

“Agreed.” Rosanne said before they giggled.

“But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.” Snotlout said while stroking his ‘Beard’.

“me, too…” Fishlegs said sadly, while stroking his.

“What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them.” Xenysis said.

“Wait, wait, what? But Stoick said...” Rosanne said.

“It doesn’t matter what he said if they’ve all been captured! Come on!” Astrid said before taking off.

* * *

 

“Do we go back?” one of Eret’s men asked.

“We ve nowhere to go, nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own! If we don’t turn up with dragons, and fast-” Eret said before he got snatched up by Stormfly.

“Be careful what you wish for!” Astrid yelled while they flew away.

“What is this?” Eret asked while looking up at Astrid. Xenysis flew next to them.

“A kidnapping.” He said while grinning.

“yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?” Ruffnut said while holding Eret’s arm, as they flew underneath Stormfly.

“ugh!” Tuffnut said before steering Barf and Belch away.

“You’re gonna show us the way to Drago.” Xenysis said.

“And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago’s camp? Just kill me now!” Eret said before letting himself hang from Stormfly’s paws.

“That can be arranged! Stormfly, drop it!” Astrid said before Stormfly let go off Eret. He screamed while falling towards the sea.

“Good girl! Stormfly, fetch!” Astrid said before they dove after him.

“ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!” Eret yelled before he got caught by Stormfly again.

“Ha, works every time.” Astrid said. Xenysis grinned.

“good thing it does.” He said before they flew further.

* * *

 

“Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat!” Hiccup asked while the four of us were flying above the sea. All of the dragons from the sanctuary were flying behind us.

“Oh, we are!” Valka said before motioning for us to fly in place. I looked down to see the Bewilderbeast jump out of the water and spit out all the fish it just caught in his mouth.

“Wow!” Hiccup and I yelled before some dragons flew past to catch the fish. Valka and Nuria were laughing before their dragons flew down to catch the fish too.

Fury looked at me to see if she could catch some fish. I nodded before we dove down. I looked at her to see her entire mouth was filled up with fish. I laughed before Toothless and Hiccup flew past with more fish. I looked down at Fury and grinned.

“let’s get more fish than them, shall we?” Fury nodded before we flew up to catch more fish.

* * *

 

“and from dragon island, I found this archipelago…” Hiccup said as he showed off the map we made. Valka and Nuria drew out a gigantic map before grinning.

“wow…” I said as I looked at it. _The world is way bigger than I thought._ Toothless suddenly ran past with a big icicle and started drawing over it. Hiccup and I looked at each other before laughing. Toothless tried to drop the icicle but it was stuck to his tongue. Fury cackled along with us at the sight of it.

* * *

 

We were all hovering in an updraft. Hiccup was holding onto the handles of his saddle while his body floated. I was surfing on Fury while laughing. Valka grinned before she danced from one dragon to another. Nuria did the same and jumped on Fury. She ran past me before jumping off and getting caught by FireStorm. I smiled before we flew up a little bit higher. Valka smiled and took a deep breath.

“Oh, when I’m up here… I don’t even feel the cold, I just feel…”

“Free.” Hiccup said. I nodded.

“yeah…”

“This is what it is to be a dragon.” Nuria said while spreading her arms.

“It’s all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?” Hiccup yelled before jumping off of Toothless. Valka and Nuria looked at him before he activated his flight suit.

“haha! Woohoo!!” Hiccup yelled. I grinned while flying next to him. Nuria and Valka looked at him amazed to see his suit in action.

“Show off.” I said while grinning. Hiccup smiled at me before looking back in front of him.

“Oh Oh! Toothless!”  Hiccup yelled as he spotted a small mountain in front of him. Toothless quickly flew after him and tried to catch him as they crash landed.

“Not again.” I sighed before we landed on the plateau they crashed on. Toothless opened his wings but was shocked not to find Hiccup there.

“HA! Woohoo!” Hiccup yelled as he jumped out of the snow, scaring Toothless.

“We just about had it that time!” Toothless sneezed before knocking Hiccup’s feet out from under him, and making him fall. I laughed before helping Hiccup up.

“Good going, Hiccup.” I said before smiling at him. Valka looked at his suit and examined it.

“Oh, incredible.” She said while looking at the fin on the back.

“Well, not bad yourself.” Hiccup said before his mother placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and smiled at her.

“All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I’m so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I’ve learned these past twenty years. Like…” she said before touching Toothless around his neck area. He began shaking before some hidden splitting fins appeared.

“what?” I said surprised before doing the same to Fury, to see if it worked.

“now you can make those tight turns.” Valka said as Fury’s fins appeared too.

“Did you know about this?” Hiccup asked her while Fury looked at her fins surprised. Toothless ran around happily like he just figured out the biggest secret in the world.

“Every dragon has it’s secrets. And I’ll show them all to you. We’ll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.” Valka said while they stood next to each other. I walked over to Nuria, who looked at the distance.

“Will you come back with me?” I asked while looking at her.

“to Berk?” she asked, still staring into the distance.

“yeah. You can see Dennis again. And Fury and Toothless their babies.” I said while looking at her.

“They had babies?” she asked, looking at me.

“Yeah, A boy and a girl. They’re called: Midnight and Dawnstar.” I said while petting Fury.

“I’ll think about it. I’ve kind of left my life behind on Nooy, and with people in general. I wanted to just be with dragons and live my life out like that.” She said. I smiled at her.

“I’m glad I found you again….” I said while smiling. Nuria looked back at me.

“I'm glad I found you too, my little dragon.” She said before hugging me. I hugged her back and took in her scent. Even though I haven't seen her in 17 or so years, her scent was familiar to me.

“I missed you, grandma.” I said while burying my face into her shoulder. I wanted to remember this moment, for the rest of my life. I let go of her before looking at Hiccup. He seemed kind of annoyed. I walked over to him and looked at him.

“Something wrong?” I asked. He shoke his head.

“No, it’s just… My mom doesn’t want to talk to Drago either.” He said before looking at Toothless. Toothless was smiling at us happily while flapping his fins together. I grinned before looking at Valka.

“let’s head back, shall we?” she said. I nodded before mounting Fury.


	25. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> I’m going to have my final exams soon, so I’m if it takes long to update!  
> Also, I’m thinking of writing an AU of one of my previous stories, but I’m not sure yet. (Fire can melt even the hardest ice)  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

“looks like we’re here.” Xenysis said before they landed. Stormfly dropped Eret in the snow. Before he could escape, Stormfly sat on top of him.

“Agghh! Okay! look, I got you here! now get this thing off me!” Eret said while looking at Xenysis. Astrid got off of Stormfly and stood next to him.

“Never take a toy from a dragon. Don’t you know anything?” Astrid said before they walked away.

“Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?” Eret said before Stormfly shoved some snow in his face and buried him behind her wings.

They all sat down near a ledge and looked down.

“look at all those boats.” Xenysis whispered while they looked around.

“there are so many of them.” Rosanne whispered.

“wait, what’s down there?” Astrid asked while motioning towards something underwater.

“Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I’m thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.” Fishlegs said. Suddenly some dragon trappers appeared out of nowhere. They shot some tranquilizing darts at the dragons.

“Meatlug!” Fishlegs yelled as everyone ran towards their dragons. Eret jumped up and pulled out his sword.

“Don’t move!” one of the trappers yelled while they all held their weapons ready. Everyone put up their hands and looked at each other.

“play along, maybe they’ll bring us to Drago.” Xenysis whispered in Astrid’s ear. Astrid nodded before they followed the trappers.

* * *

 

“what are they doing?” Melina whispered while looking around the ship. Rosanne shrugged while they followed the men.

“Drago! G-get off me! Ha-ha, always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I’m here right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.” Eret said while looking at Drago. Drago turned around and looked at them. Dragonose was still standing there, looking at the air bubbles. Hookfang woke up and looked at Drago. He started shaking to try and break free.

“Watch out! He’s waking up!”

“Give me some backup here!”

“watch out!” some of Drago’s men yelled as Drago slowly walked over to Hookfang.

“Drop the ropes.” Drago ordered while smirking. Dragonose looked over his shoulder at his father. Hookfang shot fire at Drago, but he quickly blocked it with his cape. He grabbed a spear before he screamed, while swinging the spear around. Hookfang looked at him scared before lowering his head.

“Hookfang!” Snotlout said.

“hey!” Astrid yelled.

“What are you doing!?” Xenysis yelled while looking at Drago. Dragonose turned around before looking at them in shock. Drago put his foot on Hookfang’s snout before smirking.

“You belong to me now.” He said. Dragonose slowly walked over to his father while looking at Xenysis, Melina and Rosanne.

“And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.” Eret said before pointing at the teens.

“What?! Are you kidding me?!” Astrid said while looking at Eret in anger.

“Ah, but you were so perfect!” Ruffnut groaned. Dragonose stood next to his father before glaring at Eret.

“You did now? Did you.” He said in a scary voice. Eret looked at him scared before hesitantly nodding. Xenysis looked at Dragonose his face, not recognizing his old friend, due to a scar on the side of his face.

“Turns out, there’s a whole bunch of them out there. They-” before Eret could finish Drago grabbed him by his throat.

“How many?” He asked. Astrid and Xenysis looked at each other.

“Drago doesn’t have them after all.” She whispered. Xenysis nodded.

“HOW MANY?!” Drago yelled before Astrid walked towards him.

“Hundreds! A whole island full!” Astrid said. Drago and Dragonose looked at her.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won’t know where you’re hiding. I promise you that.” Eret said while Drago still had a grip on him.

“Oh, yes they will!” Xenysis said, before Drago dropped Eret.

“They know we’re missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup and Ymke are gonna kick-” Xenysis said before he got cut off by Dragonose.

“Ymke?” Dragonose said while looking at Xenysis. Xenysis looked at Dragonose shocked before he realized who he was.

“Dragonose!?” he said before looking at his friend. Dragonose looked at Xenysis before looking back at his father. Xenysis was lost and couldn’t speak.

“Ymke…” Drago whispered before Dragonose spoke.

“who is this…Hiccup?” Dragonose asked Eret.

“He’s not a problem. Really. Trust me.” Eret said.

“He’s only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... and along with Ymke, they are the greatest Dragon Masters this world has ever seen!” Astrid said.

“Dragon Masters? I ALONE control the dragons!” Drago said while looking at the teens. Dragonose slowly stepped behind his father while Xenysis was still staring at him.

“Nope.” Tuffnut said.

“Sorry!” Fishlegs said happily.

“And unless you let us go, right now, they will blast through here on their Night Furies and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!” Astrid said while looking at Drago threateningly.

“Then they’ll be crying like babies!” Ruffnut said.

“funny and beautiful.” Snotlout said.

“Good one, babe!” Fishlegs said while winking at her.

“Yeah. like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones…” Tuffnut said. Drago grabbed Eret and looked at him angrily.

“First there was one rider. And now all of Berk and the remainders of Nooy! And you lead them to me!?” he threw Eret across the dock before turning around.

“Drago!” Eret whimpered.

“STOP ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER’S NEST AT ONCE! WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE BERK!” Drago said before looking at his son.

“Dragonose, you take care of those riders and that piece of shit.” Dragonose looked at his father before looking back at Eret.

“Get rid of him.” He said while pointing at Eret. They all looked at him shocked.

“Dragonose, please.” Eret whimpered before one of the men threw a weapon at Eret. Before it could hit him, Stormfly jumped in the way. She protected Eret from a few attacks before she got him by a tranquilizer dart in the neck.

“STORMFLY! NO!” Astrid yelled. Dragonose gave the order to restrain the teens and Eret. Eret looked amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him, before he got grabbed by a few of Drago’s men.

* * *

 

I was laying against Hiccup while slowly waking up. I yawned and sat up. I went with my hand through my hair and smiled.

“is that boy your boyfriend?” I looked up to see Nuria hang from the ceiling with FireStorm. I smiled at her before nodding.

“yeah.” I said before standing up.

“looks like you picked out a good one.” she said while climbing down. I grinned at her while I put on my armor.

“I did, didn’t I?” I smiled at her. Nuria smiled before she got on FireStorm.

“I’m going for a morning flight, care to join me?” Nuria asked. I shoke my head.

“I’ll pass this time.” I said while smiling. she nodded.

“alright, see you later, little dragon.” She said before flying away. I smiled at her before I heard hiccup yawn behind me. I looked at him before smiling.

“goodmorning.” I said while I walked over to Fury. I petted her as she slowly got up. Toothless was still sleeping, as some Scuttleclaw babies jumped on him.

“Well Ymke. we can’t wait around for Drago to attack this place. We’ve gotta find him first.” Hiccup said while putting on the last pieces of his armor.

“Hiccup…” I said while looking at Toothless, who got rid of the babies.

“Let’s just go.” Hiccup said before he let out a muffled sound. I looked at him shocked, before I noticed Stoick behind him. Toothless was growling before he spotted Stoick too.

“Stoick?” I asked while looking at him.

“easy now.” He said while looking at Toothless, before Hiccup broke free.

“You kidding me? How’d you get in here?” Hiccup said while looking at his father.

“Same way we’re getting you out.” Stoick said. I looked at him confused.

“We?” I asked before spotting Gobber.

“All clear!” he said before Stoick grabbed me and Hiccup by our arms and pulled us along.

“Toothless, Fury. Come.” Stoick said.

“Ah, Dad! There’s something you need to know!” Hiccup said while he dragged us through the small caves.

“Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.” Stoick said. I looked at Hiccup before speaking up.

“Trust me, Stoick. This isn’t an on-the-way kind of update, actually...” Stoick let go of us and motioned for us to keep up.

“I’ve heard enough, you two.” He said.

“More-More of the earth shattering development variety.” Hiccup said.

“Yeah, just add it to the pile.” Stoick said while squeezing himself through an opening in the caves.

“Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you’ll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so..” Hiccup said before we stopped. Gobber was staring at something before turning around.

“Uh, you might want to take this one…Oh boy.” Gobber said while putting his hand on Stoick’s shoulder. Stoick drew his sword before walking through the opening.

“Oh, dad! Can you put the sword away….please?” Hiccup said while we followed him through the opening. We heard Stoick gasp when he spotted Valka. He slowly walked forward before dropping his sword, from the shock. I looked at Hiccup.

“Oh…oh.” I whispered while looking at Stoick and Valka. Valka looked at Stoick before talking.

“I know what you’re going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could?  I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?” she said while Stoick slowly walked towards her. Valka backed away towards a few ice spikes while some dragons looked down at them.

“This is why I never married. This and one other reason.” Gobber said. Hiccup and me looked at him confused before looking back at Valka and Stoick.

“I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he’d be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!” Valka said before Stoick stood in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek. He looked deeply into her eyes before whispering.

“You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.” He said before Valka started crying. He slowly got closer to her and kissed his long lost wife. Hiccup and I smiled at the sight in front of us.

 _Must feel great…to see your parents reunite after all these years._ I thought while looking at Hiccup, who smiled happily.

* * *

 

Drago’s ships sailed out of the icy caverns that they were harbored in. Dragonose stood near the teens who were tied up and stood near the end of the boat. They looked down to see the icy cold water beneath them.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were still alive?” Xenysis said while looking at Dragonose. Dragonose looked at him without any emotion before looking at Eret.

“So, Eret?” he said, causing Eret to turn around.

“Yes?” Eret said while looking at him. Dragonose walked out of hearing range of the his father’s men before talking again.

“Did you take up any of my advice?” he said while getting closer to him. Eret looked at him confused before Dragonose whispered to him.

“Wait for my signal, then attack.” He said before walking back to the guards. Eret looked at Dragonose before looking back at the teens.

“Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first.” He said to Astrid. Astrid looked at Eret annoyed as he looked back at Dragonose.

“You are a steaming heap of dragon-” Dragonose coughed before Eret looked back at Astrid.

“Duck.” He said before knocking two of Drago’s men unconscious. Dragonose knocked out the two next to him, while Fishlegs and Xenysis took out one men each.

“I’ll warn the other’s!” One of them yelled while he tried to escape.

“Get 'em, Dragonose!” Xenysis said while he cut his ropes. Dragonose grabbed one of the equalizer darts and threw it at the man his neck, making him fall to the ground.

“there we go.” He said before turning around.

“Sorry, I had to stay undercover.” He said while looking at Xenysis. Xenysis looked at him before sighing.

“At least tell me before hand.” Xenysis said before putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Rosanne and Melina looked at him.

“Don’t think you won’t have to explain later, though.” Rosanne said while smiling.

“So, are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?” Eret said while looking at Dragonose. He nodded before looking at the other teens.

“Check every trap. They’re here somewhere.” He said before the headed to the traps.


	26. Dragon War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Ready for another chapter!?  
> Also, I’m thinking of writing an AU of one of my previous stories, but I’m not sure yet. (Fire can melt even the hardest ice) so, I might write that later too.   
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

“Mom, you’d never even recognize it, where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn’t believe how much everything’s changed.” Hiccup said while walking around his parents. I sat next to Fury on the ground, near a campfire. Gobber and Grump were sitting next to me, and next to them, were Nuria and FireStorm.

“Your son’s changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.” Stoick said before putting his hands on Valka’s shoulders. She flinched and dropped the plate with fish, that she was holding. Cloudjumper quickly ate the fish, before Toothless could. Toothless looked at Cloudjumper sadly before Cloudjumper regurgitates some of it for Toothless. Toothless quickly ate it.

“oh, ha-ha. I got it.” Stoick said while he took the plate. Valka smiled awkwardly.

“I’m a little out of practice.” She said while Stoick handed the plate to Hiccup. he smiled at his father before walking over to Gobber.

“Well, you know… I didn’t marry you for your cooking.” Stoick said.

“I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I’ve still got a few knocking around in here. Ha-ha.” Gobber said while grinning at me. I took one of the fish sticks too and looked at it. Gobber took a bite and grimaced in disgust. He quickly fed the rest of the plate to Grump. I quickly gave the stick to Fury, who happily ate it, while Toothless laid down next to her.

“And once you move back in with all your dragons, Drago won’t stand a chance. Everything will be okay!” Hiccup said happily. Stoick put his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Slow down, son. It’s a lot to take in.” he said before Hiccup nodded.

“oh, gotcha.” He said before walking over to me. He sat down next to me while Stoick looked at Valka, who filled up an urn with water that was dripping from an icicle. Stoick started whistling a melody, causing Valka to freeze.

“Oh, I love this one.” Gobber said while looking at them. Nuria looked at Valka and Stoick with a smile. Stoick stood behind Valka before he stopped whistling and took the urn from her.

“Remember our song, Val?” he said before he started singing.

 

_Stoick: I’ll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-_

 

“Will stop me on my journey!- S-sorry.” Gobber said as he interrupted Stoick’s singing. Nuria, Hiccup and me looked at him annoyed.

 

_Stoick: If you will promise me your heart... And love…_

Stoick sighed as Valka kept standing there, not looking at him. He looked at the ground while letting go of Valka’s hand.

_Valka: And love me for eternity._

Valka sung before turning around and walking past Stoick. Me and Hiccup smiled while looking at them.

 

_Stoick: My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me._

 

Valka sung before the two of them started to dance, while Stoick began to sing.

 

_Stoick: But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry [Valka: Oh, would you?]_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me!_

 

Stoick laughed before Valka started to sing again.

 

_Valka: I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold,_

_Stoick: I only want you near me!_

Gobber and Nuria started dancing before I grabbed Hiccup’s arm and pulled him up. He smiled at me before dancing along.

 

_Stoick and Valka: To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!_

 

“Me-eee-e! I’m still goin’! I'm done.” Gobber sang while me and Hiccup smiled. Valka and Stoick hugged each other after they finished dancing and singing.

“I thought I’d have to die before we could have done that dance again.” Stoick said while smiling at Valka.

“No need for drastic measures.” Valka said while smiling.

“For you my dear, anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can a be a family! What do you say?” Stoick asked while kneeling down in front of Valka. Valka smiled at me and Hiccup who stood next to each other, while holding each other’s hands. Fury and Toothless stood behind us and looked at her happily. She looked back at Stoick and giggled.

“Yes.” She said. Gobber stood next to them and grinned.

“Great! I’ll do the cooking!” he said while smiling at them. We all grinned while Hiccup stood next to them. I turned to Nuria and smiled, while Stoick talked again.

“Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son. We never would've found each other.” he said before I looked at Fury and Toothless. they were growling while looking at one of the openings in the cave.

“Fury?” I asked while the other’s walked over to me.

“What’s happening?” Hiccup asked while looking at all the dragons that flew out of the nest. We all heard a giant explosion and shouting. Valka and Nuria ran through one of the openings and looked down to see Drago’s army stand on the ground, shooting fireballs at the nest. We followed them and gasped too.

“Oh no.” I said  quietly while looking down. _Not again…._

Valka and Nuria looked down angrily before turning around. Stoick grabbed Valka’s hand and looked at her.

“Val, Val. It’s alright, alright. We’re a team now, now what do you want to do?” He asked while we all looked at her and Nuria.

“We have to save the dragons.” Nuria said while looking at us. Stoick nodded.

“Aye. You’ve got it. Come on you two.” He said while looking at me and Hiccup. We nodded before running after him.

* * *

 

Down at the ground, Drago was looking at the dragons and ordering his men around.

“Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out!” He yelled while looking around. Dragons were being shot out of the air left and right.

“Ready the traps!” he yelled while looking at his men. They nodded and opened the dragon traps. Out of one of the traps, Zippleback gas started to emerge. The gas ignited and blew up the trap. Drago turned around to see the Zippleback fly out.

 “SURPRISE! YEAH!!” Tuffnut yelled while they flew away.

“WHAT?!” he yelled while all the riders flew out of the traps. Eret was flying on Stormfly, while Astrid flew along with Meatlug. Dragonose sat behind Snotlout on Hookfang. Astrid looked at Eret while smiling.

“You really are full of surprises!” she yelled before jumping from Meatlug to Stormfly. “Let’s go!” she said while they flew further.

The Riders started saving dragons from the traps and fighting back against Drago. He growled before looking at some of his men.

“CUT THEM DOWN!” Ruffnut and Tuffnut got shot at with nets. Ruffnut lost her balance and fell off of Barf and Belch.

“Eret, son of Eret!” she yelled before Hookfang flew past. Dragonose grabbed Ruffnut and looked at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked while holding her. She blushed before smiling.

“Better than ever.” She said while grinning. Dragonose helped her sat down, while Snotlout looked at Ruffnut heroically.

Eret and Astrid flew around the battlefield, while Eret controlled Stormfly.

“Up, Girl! Lean left, Eret! That’s it!” she yelled before a large icicle fell towards them.

“Look out!” she yelled before it got destroyed by a plasma blast from Toothless.

“Yeah baby!” he yelled as we flew past them. Fury and I Separated from the other’s before blowing some traps to bits.

“Nice!” I yelled before we flew up again. I looked down to see a big and ugly man stand there looking at me.

“Drago…” I growled before flying back to Hiccup and Toothless. I smiled when I saw Eret flying Stormfly. I put my helmet up and grinned.

“Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider.” He looked at me.

“Thanks, I think!” he said. Astrid looked at Hiccup and me.

“Where have you two been?” she asked. Hiccup grinned.

“Oh, you know. Catching up with Mom and My future Grandma!” He said before motioning to the nest. I grinned as Valka and Nuria appeared, with the Alpha behind them. They put their staffs up and swung it around, while the Alpha roared.

“That’s your mother?!” Astrid yelled. he grinned.

“And my grandma!” I said before putting my helmet back on and flying away.

“Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair!” Hiccup grinned before flying after me. Drago looked at the alpha and grinned.

“The Alpha! Now we have a fight!” he yelled as the Alpha froze some of Drago’s men and traps. Me and Fury flew over the battle field and examined it. I saw a Zippleback caught in one of the traps and looked at Fury.

“Come on, girl! Let’s do this!” I yelled before we flew down there and shot the trap, freeing the Zippleback.

“Whoo-hoo!! That’s it, girl!” I flew past Rosanne and Melina before I waved at them. They waved back before blowing up some more traps.

We flew up and twirled around before flying back down. I heard a roar and looked down to see another Bewilderbeast appear out of the ocean.

“W-what…” I whispered while looking at the Bewilderbeast. It has giant chains around it’s horns and was darker than the Alpha. I saw Hiccup fly towards us and put up his helmet. I did the same as we flew in place in the sky.

“Why does Drago also have a Bewilderbeast?!” I yelled at him. He shoke his head.

“I don’t know, but this, isn’t good!” he yelled back. I nodded as the Bewilderbeasts started fighting. I saw Valka fly in-between the Bewilderbeasts, to try and stop them. I looked to the side to see Nuria fly up to me.

“You two, go and save more dragons! Let Valka handle the Bewilderbeast!” Hiccup and I nodded as we flew towards some more traps. I blew up another one before looking back at the Bewilderbeasts. I gasped as Drago’s Bewilderbeast got the upper hand and knocked over the Alpha, before killing him. I put up my helmet and gasped.

“No…” I looked at the fallen Alpha, while the new one roared. I looked down to see Drago point at Valka and Nuria. The Alpha roared again, before the Dragons started targeting them. I saw hiccup and flew towards him.

“What do we do!?” I yelled. He looked at me and motioned for me to follow. Valka got knocked off of Cloudjumper, but Stoick managed to catch her, in mid-air. Nuria and FireStorm managed to out fly the Dragons and hid in the Nest. Hiccup and I landed near Drago.

“Stop!” Hiccup yelled before getting off. I stepped off and took of my helmet. Drago looked at me and grinned.

“So it is you.” I looked at him angrily.

“We meet again.” I said before throwing my helmet aside. Hiccup threw his helmet aside too, before he looked at me confused.

“wait, you know him?” I nodded.

“He’s the one who invaded Nooy…and killed my father.” I said while I had my eyes locked with Drago’s. Hiccup looked at him before speaking.

“All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.” he said. Drago grinned before placing his spear into the ground.

“Or tear them apart.” He said before taking off his prosthetic arm. I looked at him, still in rage and in disgust. He smiled before putting his arm back in place.

“You see, I know what it is to live in fear, to see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world.”

“You know what it feels like to do that to other people too, to burn their village and kill their families, so don’t try to make yourself a victim.” I said while looking at him.

“Oh, I won’t.” he said while grinning.

“Then why a dragon army?” Hiccup said. he looked at Hiccup and grinned.

“Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.” He said. I looked at him.

“Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and to get rid of those who won’t.” I said. He grinned.

“Clever girl.” he said.

“The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-” Hiccup said before he got cut off by Drago.

“No! let ME show YOU!” he said before screaming. He swung around his staff and summoned his Alpha. The Alpha looked at us while Fury and Toothless came up behind us.

“No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So, he who controls the Alpha controls them all.” He said before pointing with his staff at Fury and Toothless. The Alpha started giving off some weird signal, making Fury and Toothless whine in pain. They started making weird movements and shoke their heads.

“Fury?” I said while looking at her, scared.

“Toothless? Toothless, you okay, bud? What’s going on?” Hiccup asked, just as confused as me.

“Witness true strength: the strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing!” he said before they stopped moving weirdly and stood up straight with their head. I looked at Fury in shock to see her eyes were stuck in place, looking straight forward.

“F-Fury?” I said while she turned to me and started walking towards me, while growling. I backed away while holding my hand out.

“Fury? Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Ymke.” I said while she growled.

“Snap out of it!” I stopped backing away and put my hands against her snout.

“Come on, girl. You have to fight it!” I said while looking into her eyes. She kept growling and started charging up a Plasma Blast. I put my head against her and pushed against her.

“I won’t leave you! I won’t let you go!” I yelled while rubbing my hand across her head. I saw her struggle against the Alpha’s command.

“I won’t let you get taken by him!” I yelled as I put my hands over her ears and closed my ears before a loud blast echoed through my ears. My ears rang, as I looked down to see Fury look at me with her eyes back to normal. I smiled at her before looking to the side and gasping.

_No…._


	27. Loss and Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Ready for another chapter!?   
> Also, I seriously finished writing the entire AU, in a week…. So, should I upload it? It’s a frozen fanfic, soooo   
> BTW! My birthday is…tomorrow? March 25! I don’t know when I’ll update, so yeah! I’ll finally be 17! Yayz!  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

“S-Stoick?” I whispered while looking to the side. Hiccup slowly got up and looked at his father. Toothless was still under the Alpha’s control, while smoke came out of his mouth.

“No! Dad!” Hiccup yelled while running towards his father. I ran after him and helped him push away the ice, laying on top of Stoick.

“Dad!” Hiccup yelled, trying to put him on his back. I helped him before Valka joined us. She quickly wiped away some ice parts and put her ear on his chest.

“Dad… no, you…” Hiccup whispered while Valka searched for a heartbeat. Fury sat next to me and looked at Stoick. Valka’s eyes widened before looking at us sadly. I slowly shoke my head.

“N-no…” I whispered. Hiccup looked at me before he looked at his mother in disbelieve. I looked up to see the Alpha turn away, releasing Toothless from his control. Toothless shoke his head before looking at us confused. The other riders landed and looked at us.

“No, no, no, no….” Hiccup muttered while I put my arm around him. The other riders all looked in shock and disbelieve. I saw Nuria land and look at Toothless, knowing what must have happened.

“Stoick..”

“This can’t be…”

“What happened?” I heard them say. Toothless slowly walked over to us and sniffed Stoick’s body. He put his snout against Stoick’s hand before Hiccup pushed him away.

“NO! Get away from him!” he yelled, frustrated and heartbroken. I looked at him in shock. Toothless whimpered while looking at Hiccup confused, not knowing what had happened.

“Go on, Get out of here!” Hiccup yelled again. Toothless tried to get closer but Hiccup yelled again.

“Get away!” he yelled before Toothless did as told and ran away. Hiccup looked at his friend before falling back on his knees. Valka looked at him sadly.

“It’s not his fault. You know that.” She said as Hiccup looked back down at Stoick. I looked up to see the Alpha roar again. All dragons flew up to follow him. I quickly covered Fury’s ears and looked in her eyes.

“Focus on me, girl. Ignore him.” I said while looking at her. She focused on me and shut out the Alpha. All the other dragons flew away, even FireStorm and Cloudjumper.

“Good dragons under the control of bad people…” Valka whispered while she saw all the dragons follow the new Alpha. “…Do bad things.” She said. I looked up before I noticed Drago ride Toothless.

“Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk!” he yelled while looking at his men. Hiccup looked up in anger before jumping up.

“Toothless!” he yelled before Valka held him back.

“No, don’t.” she said as the ships slowly left for Berk. I looked at Fury who was out of reach of the Alpha’s control. I petted her head and looked at Hiccup, who was on the edge of a mental breakdown. I sighed before looking back at Stoick. _Not again…_

* * *

 

A single ship slowly drifted out to sea. On it lay one of the bravest Viking warriors that had ever existed. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk.

“May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin’s great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend.” Gobber said, at Stoick’s Funeral. He handed us all bows and gave one to Hiccup, who was standing in front of us. Fury stood behind me and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup lit up his arrow and shot it at Stoick’s ship. I gave the signal before me and the others shot our arrows as well. They landed on the boat, burning the ship. I looked at the distance before I looked back at Hiccup.

“I'm sorry, Dad.” I heard him say in a broken voice. I wiped away a tear and looked at Fury. I petted her before Hiccup spoke again.

“I’m not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I don’t know…” He said, before I heard him let out a sad sigh. I looked at Valka and Nuria before walking towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

“I know how you feel Hiccup. I’ve been through this twice.” I said while looking at the ship in the distance.

“The time my mother died, I even tried swimming to the ship, hoping that she’d be alive and well. But then, I remembered the words she spoke to me, the last time I saw her. They’ve always given me strength when I needed them. Maybe they’ll help you as well.” I said before standing in front of him.

“You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon.” I said before smiling  at him. “That’s what she said. And, I guess that also counts for you.” I said while a smile.

“Only we can bring these two world together, Hiccup. That is who you are…who we are.” I said. He looked at me with a slight smile before I stood next to him. He walked in front of me and took a trembled breath.

“I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try.” He said before turning around and looking at us.

“A chief protects his own.” He said, standing bravely in front of us. “We’re going back.” he said. Everyone smiled at him before Tuffnut spoke.

“Uh, with what?” he said.

“He took all the dragons, except Fury.” Rosanne said. Hiccup smiled at me.

“Not all of them.” he said before looking at Valka and Nuria. I looked at him confused before realizing what he meant.

“You’re right.” I said before smiling at him.

“Let’s go.” I said before we went towards the nest.

* * *

 

“FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?!”

“I DON’T WANNA DIE!!!”

“We can’t fly these things!”

“Yeah, no kidding!” Hiccup’s great plan was to fly the Scuttleclaw babies. I was flying Fury, with Hiccup behind me. The other dragon riders were all flying the babies.

“But won’t that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?” Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at her.

“They’re babies! They don’t listen to anyone!” Hiccup said before we flew past some ice spikes.

“Yeah! Just like us!” Tuffnut said while grinning.

“They’re just little rascals!” Nuria said, easily controlling the Scuttleclaw.

“This is very dangerous!” Gobber yelled as he crashed into a wall again.  “Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.” He yelled while flying next to us. I grinned at him.

“Well it’s a good thing we never listen!” I said before we flew past some ice spikes again.

“So! -- What is your -- Plan!” Gobber said, flying on the other side and being cut off half of the time.

“Get Toothless back, and kick Drago’s-” “Heads up!” Gobber yelled before we flew over some obstacles. I looked in front of me.

“And that thing!” I yelled while we flew over another obstacle. I heard Gobber crash into the ice and chuckled.

“Nice going, Gobber!” Xenysis yelled before we flew further.

* * *

 

After a long time of flying, we had finally reached Berk. Through the mist we spotted the statues -well, statue- that was in front of Berk.

“No…” Hiccup said when we spotted the Alpha, on Berk, surrounded by all the dragons. 

“He took all the dragons!” Melina yelled. everybody nodded. Hiccup looked at the others.

“Distract the Alpha! Try to keep his focus off of Toothless!” he said.

“Ah, how?” Dragonose asked.

“Have forgotten who you’re riding with? There isn’t a dragon alive that I can’t wrangle!”Eret said before his Scuttleclaw dove down. “Ahh! Except for this one!”

“Amateur.” Snotlout joked as they flew down. Hiccup and me slowly flew towards Toothless.

“Hey, look! It’s Hiccup and Ymke!” some Berkians said while pointing at us. They cheered before Drago noticed us. I covered Fury’s ears while we slowly flew up.

“What?” he said while looking at us. The Alpha looked at us before a sheep flew in front of him. He looked at the sheep before another flew in front of him.

“Keep ‘em coming!” Xenysis yelled. Dragonose caught the sheep and tossed it towards Xenysis.

“Black sheep, baby!”Snotlout yelled. The Alpha roared before he prepared to attack. Fishlegs quickly blew in a horn to distract him. Xenysis shot of the Black sheep, which landed on the Alpha’s face. It slowly bounced towards his nose, before the Alpha blew him off. Eret caught the sheep and all the teens looked up.

“Ten points! Ha! Uh-oh.” Rosanne joked before the Alpha was ready to fire again. Fishlegs blew the horn again. The Alpha destroyed the horn before looking back at me and Hiccup. I saw Fishlegs run away, unharmed before looking at Drago.

“Do what I told you to.” I whispered to Hiccup. He nodded, his eyes locked with Drago.

“You two certainly are head to get rid of, I’ll say that.” He said while looking at us,  somewhat impressed. I was still covering Fury’s ears while Hiccup reached out to Toothless.

“Toothless? Hey, it’s me, bud. It’s me, it’s me, I’m right here, bud. Come back to me.” He said, while Toothless his eyes twitched. Drago chuckled.

“Ha-ha, he’s not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. But please, Oh, great Dragon Master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.” He said. Toothless was still twitching as we slowly came closer. Hiccup held out his hand.

“It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. You’d never hurt him, you’d never hurt me.” Hiccup said in a soft voice before placing his hand on Toothless his snout. Toothless Cooed at Hiccup before he started to try and break out of the Alpha’s control.

“How are you doing that?” Drago asked, while looking at Toothless.

“Please, you are my best friend, bud.” Hiccup said. Toothless almost  broke free, but the Alpha concentrated harder and Toothless' eyes narrowed again.

“My best friend.” Hiccup said softly before Toothless shoke his head and closed his eyes. He smiled at Hiccup, finally having broken out of the Alpha’s control.

“Atta boy, that’s it! I’m here!” Hiccup said happily. I smiled at them before Drago hit Toothless.

“Enough!” he yelled before he tried hitting Toothless again. Toothless grabbed Drago’s staff and threw him off of his back. He smiled at us.

“Yeah!” Hiccup and I yelled before Toothless started to fall. Hiccup looked down before quickly jumping after him. I flew after them as Hiccup reached out to Toothless.

“Hang on! Almost there, buddy! Almost there!” He yelled. He grabbed Toothless and quickly got on his back.

“Pull up!” I yelled before Fury and I flew up. Toothless and Hiccup did the same and flew next to us. I looked at Hiccup.

“We need to get those two apart.” I said while Drago looked at us. I spotted a flag and motioned at Hiccup. I flew past a flag and quickly ripped of some fabric. Hiccup did the same before the Alpha shot ice at us. We dodged it and flew behind the mountain on Berk. I looked at Fury.

“Me covering your ears alone won’t work.” I said before holding out the fabric. “Let’s do this, girl.” I said before she looked at me and made an agreeing noise. I put the fabric over her eyes and tied it behind her head.

“We can do this, girl. You and me…As one.” I said while putting my hand on her head. I looked back to see Hiccup had done the same.

“You and Fury distract him. I’ll make sure they get separated. Just keep flying, alright?” he said. I nodded.

“You ready?” I asked. He nodded before I looked back infront of me.

“That’s it! Now, let’s try this one more time!” Hiccup yelled before we flew towards the Alpha.

“Go Hiccup! Go Ymke!” I heard some Vikings yell. I covered Fury’s ears and looked at the Alpha.

“Take control of them!” Drago yelled in anger. The Alpha tried his best to control them. but failed.

“Shut it out, girl!” I yelled.

“Stop them!” Drago yelled. I looked at Hiccup before he yelled.

“NOW!” Fury and I flew past him. Toothless followed. Drago laughed while looking at Fury and me. I let go off Fury’s blindfold and winked at Drago. He looked at me confused before seeing Toothless fly without Hiccup. he looked back in front of him before Hiccup flew past with his flight suit. He surrounded Drago with Zippleback gas before lighting it. Drago yelled before the gas exploded, throwing him off the Alpha. Hiccup looked back in front of him to see the Alpha’s tail come closer.

“Not again. Toothless! It’s now or never! Come on, bud!” he yelled as Toothless flew towards Hiccup. I smiled when I saw Toothless use his Split tail fins to catch Hiccup. They flew through the spikes on the tail and towards the end.

“You can do this.” I whispered while smiling. They flew past the tail and Fury and I smiled at them.

“They did it!” I yelled before flying towards them. We flew past the Alpha before we landed near Drago. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless before Throwing Inferno between Drago and his spear. Drago growled before looking at us. I was standing next to Hiccup, while Fury and Toothless growled.

“Hold him there, Guys.” I said while looking at Drago. Hiccup put his flight suit back and nodded.

“It’s all over now.” He said. Drago smirked at us.

“Or is it?” he said. We followed his glare to see the Alpha stare at us. Hiccup and mine eyes widened in shock.

“Oh no!” Hiccup yelled as the Alpha prepared to shoot Ice at us. Hiccup jumped in front of me and blocked me from the ice, as the Alpha shot it. I saw a flash of black before everything went dark.


	28. Two New Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Ready for the last chapter? Well, maybe I’ll upload another chapter or two after this one! Not sure yet. Give me some ideas for another chapter!  
> I’m also gonna upload my Frozen fanfic, so I’ll probably do that after I'm done with this fanfic! So if you like me, please read it :p  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

The only thing I saw was darkness. I felt Hiccup against me, holding me, because he tried to protect me from the ice blast. _Is this the end?_ I tried looking around, but I only saw black. I suddenly saw a blue glow, but I didn’t know where it came from. A high pitched sound filled the air, before I heard a loud explosion. I looked at Hiccup before I gasped when I noticed Fury and Toothless.

“What?” I looked at them, both glowing blue on their backs. Fury and Toothless roared in unison and looked at the Alpha. I looked at Fury who smiled at me. I smiled back, still in shock. They roared again before jumping onto some ice spikes. Valka and Nuria walked over to us and looked at Fury and Toothless.

“They’re challenging the Alpha!” Nuria said. Hiccup and I smiled.

“To protect you two!” Valka said. Fury and Toothless started firing at the Alpha, who got hit with their rapid fire. He smashed the Icicles they were standing on with his tusks but the landed on some other ones and kept firing. The Alpha’s control of the dragons started to fade. Toothless and Fury jumped back towards us and roared at the dragons, who were freed from the Alpha’s control. The dragons flew away from the Alpha, while Hiccup and me mounted Toothless and Fury.

“No, no, no, no! NO! Fight back! Fight! Fight! What's the matter with you?!” Drago yelled, while standing on the Alpha’s shoulder. Fury and I landed on an ice spike, while Hiccup and Toothless did the same.

“Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon’s loyalty.” I said while looking at Drago. He looked at us in disbelieve before Hiccup spoke.

“Let this end. Now.” Hiccup said. I nodded before Drago yelled.

“Never! Come on!” He yelled while commanding his Alpha to fight back. The alpha roared and got closer to us. Fury and Toothless roared before preparing a plasma blast. I looked behind me to see the other dragons all prepare to attack too. I looked at Hiccup before nodding.

“Fire!” I yelled before all the Dragons opened fire on the Alpha. I smirked while Fury shot a giant plasma blast at him. I looked at Hiccup who was also smirking. Drago tried hiding behind the Alpha’s spikes. I heard him yell ‘fight’ at the Alpha. All the dragons kept firing nonstop at the Alpha. I smiled before the Alpha got up and roared, towering over all the other dragons. Toothless and Fury prepared a plasma blast. I put my hand on Fury’s head and looked at Hiccup. We nodded at each other before yelling in unison.

“NOW!” we yelled. Fury and Toothless fired at their plasma blasts at the same time and hit the Alpha. A loud roar sounded from the Alpha, who was clearly in pain. After the smoke cleared I saw that one of the Alpha’s tusks was blasted off. The Alpha looked at Fury and Toothless in defeat before they started roaring in union. I smiled at Hiccup before the Alpha bowed at them in respect. I smiled at Hiccup.

“The Alphas…” I said before looking back at the fallen Alpha, while Hiccup finished the sentence.

“Protect them all!” he said before the Bewilderbeast looked at the ocean. I locked eyes with Drago, who standing there, without his arm, on the Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast dove down and disappeared into the ocean. All the Vikings on Berk started cheering. Fury’s blue glow disappeared as I looked down into the water to see there was no trace left of Drago. _I did it... We did it…_ I thought before looking up to Hiccup. He smiled at me before we landed in the middle of the square. I got off of Fury and Hiccup got off of Toothless. All the dragons landed near them and looked at them. FireStorm and Cloudjumper landed near them and looked at them, before bowing. _Two new Alphas._

I smiled as Toothless and Fury held their head up while all the other dragons bowed. Hiccup stood next to me and smiled at them. I saw Dawnstar and Midnight walk up behind us and look at their parents. Fury roared in victory before Toothless did the same. _Clearly Fury is the real Alpha, while Toothless is her mate._ I smiled as all the other dragons roared too. I walked up towards Fury and smiled at her.

“We did it, girl.” I said before putting my head against hers. “Together, as one.” I said while we both closed our eyes. Fury smiled before she bopped her nose against mine. I chuckled before looking over at Hiccup and Toothless.

“Oh, Toothless! you know that doesn't wash out!” Hiccup yelled as Toothless started licking him. I smiled at them before I saw all the dragons fly back towards their riders. I saw all the dragon riders hug their dragons with glee and love. I saw Dragonose walk towards me.

“Hey, has…Dovah…ever returned?” he asked. I smiled at him.

“Not yet…But I’m sure he will.” I said. he smiled back at me. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay.” I said. he smiled at me.

“Same goes for me.” he said. He looked behind him before walking over to Rosanne and Sapphire. I looked up and saw Skullcrusher land next to me.

“Hey bud.” I said while petting his snout. _Looks like he lost his rider…again._ I looked up to see Eret awkwardly walk towards me.

“That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You two would make good dragon trappers.” He said. I smiled at him.

“You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now.” I said while smiling. Skullcrusher bopped his nose against Eret and sniffed him.

“Me?” he asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back at me. “I’d be honored.” He said before placing his hand on Skullcrusher his snout. I walked around for a bit before Nuria placed her hand on my shoulder.

“You’ve grown into a real dragon master.” She said while smiling at me. I smiled back and her before smiling at her.

“I got it from you, I guess.” I said before chuckling. She did the same before I looked at her again.

“I’m really glad I found you again, grandma.” I said. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled.

“And here I’ll stay.” She said. I smiled at her before looking at Hiccup. I walked over to him and smiled.

“Well, well. Look who finally found who he is. A true Dragon master.” I said before I pressed the button of his back fin. He laughed at me sarcastic before smiling.

“Ah-ha, still doing that one? That’s hilarious.” He said before grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him. “Come here, you.” He said before leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back and smiled. I pulled away and smiled at him. Gothi tapped Hiccup’s shoulder. I smiled at him and nodded. He walked over to Gothi and kneeled down.

I smiled at him proudly before walking over to Nuria and Dennis, who were standing near FireStorm, Fury, Toothless, Dawnstar and Midnight. Gothi put some coal on her fingers before looking at Hiccup. She drew the Chief symbol on his forehead. I smiled at Him as he stood up. Gobber smiled at Hiccup before he spoke up.

“The Chief has come home!” Gobber yelled. I smiled before the Vikings started to shout.

“Long live Chief Hiccup!”

“Long live the Chief!”

“Long live the Chief!”

“Long live the Chief!”

“Long live the Chief!” They yelled before all the dragons fired into the air. I smiled at it all exploded in the air. I smiled at Hiccup before hugging him.

“Long live my chief.” I said while smiling at him. Hiccup smiled at me before I kissed him again.

* * *

 

A few days had passed since the whole Alpha deal. Everything was finally becoming back to normal. All the dragons from the nest had moved in with us, alongside Valka and Nuria. I was helping some people in the village remove the giant ice spikes that were all over Berk.

“Come on, Fury.” I said before she started melting the ice spike, by heating it up. I looked up to see some dragon riders fly over the place, racing each other. I smiled before a Terrible Terror and Sheep got snatched by Snotlout and Hookfang. I looked back at Fury to see she was done heating up the ice spike, as it was finally melted.

“Let’s check what Hiccup is up to, shall we?” I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded. I got on her back before flying up. I looked around at Berk and smiled. There were two new statues being build. One for Stoick and one for my father. I looked to the side to see Hiccup and Toothless help people with rebuilding their houses.

“Ymke! Catch!” I heard Rosanne yell. I looked up to see a sheep fly towards us. I quickly caught it and looked at her.

“Wanna join?” she said while smirking. I smiled back before Fury and I flew towards the arena. We avoided the twins before I dunked the sheep in our basket. Fury and I flew straight up and twirled around.

_This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home._

I flew over towards Hiccup and grinned.

_Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them, oh, even more so!_

I flew past him, nearly avoiding him, and smiled. He looked at me and smirked. I flew past Nuria, Valka, Gobber and Dennis, who were removing the armor off the dragons from Drago’s army.

_We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us._

I waved at them and flew up. They waved back and smiled, as Valka took off one of the helmets.

 _We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world_.

I looked behind me to see Dennis launch the black sheep into the air. Fury and I turned around and we flew towards the black sheep. Before we could catch it, Toothless swooped by. I looked up to see Hiccup smirk at me. I smiled back before following them.

 _You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies,_ _and they have armadas... but we..._

Hiccup jumped off of Toothless his back, dunked the sheep in our basket, before jumping back on Toothless. I smiled at them before flying towards the Chief’s chair. I landed, along the other dragon riders and looked at Hiccup, who landed next to me.

I smiled at him before Fury and Toothless roared, ending the Dragon race.

 _we have..._ **_OUR DRAGONS!_**


	29. The Troubled Chief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons!?  
> Ready for another chapter? Hope you guys are!  
> To the anon: Don’t worry, I forgive you :) At least you apologized ;p  
> I’m also gonna upload my Frozen fanfic, so I’ll probably do that after I'm done with this fanfic! So if you like me, please read it :p  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

Fury and I were flying through the sky, with Midnight and Dawnstar following us. I looked back to see they were flying smoothly. They were finally old enough to fly on their own, so we had been teaching them. I stood up and looked at Fury.

“slow down a bit, girl.” I said. Fury nodded and flew in between Midnight and Dawnstar. I looked at them fly and walked on Fury’s back.

“So, how are they doing?” I heard a voice. I looked to the side to see FireStorm fly behind us. Nuria appeared and jumped over to Fury’s back.

“They’re doing nicely.” I said while looking at Nuria. She stood next to me before looking back at FireStorm.

“So, have you mastered the stand-riding style?” She asked. I nodded while walking over to my saddle.

“I’ve been getting better at it.” I said before sitting down. Nuria stood behind me and looked at something in the distance.

“Is that…?” she said. I looked up and smiled.

“Yep.” I said, as I saw Nooy in the distance. I haven’t been there in a few years. I smiled at Nuria.

“Shall we land there?” I asked. She looked at me before nodding.

“I’d love to.” She said before running towards Fury’s tail and jumping off. She got caught by FireStorm before flying next to us. I looked at Nuria before looking at Fury.

“let’s go, girl.” I said as we flew towards Nooy. We landed and got off of Fury and FireStorm. I smiled at the sight of all the dragons living here. Nooy had become one of the most lively dragon islands near Berk. The ruins of the houses had all slowly disappeared. I walked over to the single flower with a wooden necklace around it. I knelt down and smiled.

“What’s that?” Nuria asked, while standing next to me. I looked up at her.

“This is the place where my father died.” I said before looking back at the flower. “This single flower had sprouted when I came back. Everytime I see it, I think of him.” I said while smiling at the flower.

“The necklace around it was the last gift I got from my mother, before she passed away. I’ve always kept it close to me, before I put it around this flower, uniting my parents' last memorials.” I said. Nuria put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

“You’ve really grown into a strong woman.” She said. I smiled at her while standing up.

“I got it from you.” I said. I looked to the side to see a Monstrous Nightmare look at us.

“Dovah?” I asked, while reaching out for him. He sniffed my hand and put his snout against it.

“Do you know this dragon?” Nuria asked. I nodded.

“It’s Dragonose's dragon.” I said while scratching Dovah’s head. Dovah purred before putting her head against my body. I smiled down at him.

“So, where is your old house?” Nuria asked. I looked at her before letting go of Dovah. He walked over to Fury and started playing around with her and the babies. I motioned for Nuria to follow me. We walked over to the remains of my house and stopped in front of it.

“Not much remaining of it.” I said. Nuria chuckled and walked over to door's remains.

“I want to see it it’s still here.” She mumbled before walking over to where her library was. She looked down and looked at me.

“Yep. it’s still there.” She said. I stood next to her and smiled.

“Hiccup and I found it, when we came for the survivors of the attack.” I said while looking down.

“And did you save my books?” She asked. I nodded.

“Every single one of them.” I said. She smiled before we walked back towards our dragons.

"So? How is Hiccup doing?" Nuria asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not sure. He seems to be really stressed and down lately." I said. She looked back in front of her.

"Being Chief is hard work." She said before petting FireStorm.

“I know. I just wish he’d talk to me about it. He doesn’t even fly around with Toothless, because he’s too ‘busy’ to. And he doesn’t want help from anyone else.” I said while looking at Dawnstar and Midnight.

“He was supposed to go flying with us today, but he said he had more important things to do.” I said while Fury came up to me. I petted her and looked at Nuria.

“I think Stoick’s death really took a toll on him. Like my father’s death did on me.” I said. Nuria put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

“Try talking to him again tonight. And just tell him that you, your brother, Valka, and everyone else is there to help him. He doesn’t have to do this alone, seeing as he probably thinks he does.” She said. I smiled at her and nodded.

“I will. I just hope he’ll actually listen for once. He can be so stubborn sometimes.” I said. Nuria chuckled.

“Just like you.” She said. I grinned before nodding.

“Touché.” I said before getting on Fury’s back.

* * *

 

“Dovah!” Dragonose yelled before running towards his dragon. It’s been half a year since the whole deal with Drago Bludvist. Dragonose hugged his dragon and smiled at me.

“Where did you find him?” He asked. I smiled at him.

“Back on Nooy.” I said, while patting Dovah’s head. Dragonose put his head against Dovah and smiled.

“I’ve missed you.” He said. I smiled at them before walking over to Rosanne, who was standing near us.

“I have no idea how he did it.” she said. I looked at her confused.

“Who did what?” I asked. She smiled at Dragonose.

“To stay so positive and the same, even while being surrounded by Drago and his men for five years.” She said. I looked at Dragonose to see him pet Dovah slowly, making Dovah purr.

“He just kept believing he’d either get saved by us or just escape on his own.” I said. Rosanne smiled at Dragonose before looking at me.

“so, how Hiccup doing?” she asked. I sighed.

“Not good.” I said while looking at my house. Fury had joined Toothless, along with Midnight and Dawnstar. They were all laying in front of my house, enjoying the weather.

“He feels like he has to do it all on his own.”I said while looking down. Rosanne put her hand on my shoulder.

“Have you talked to him about it?” She asked. I nodded.

“I tried, but he either doesn't listen to me, or says he's busy.” I said before crossing my arms. I sighed before looking at her.

“Stoick’s death really affected him.” I said. She nodded. I looked at the great hall and sighed. Our fathers' statues were on either side of the door, and just made the hall look even greater. Hiccup was cooped up inside his house, taking care of some ‘important’ things.

“He should know that he can talk to you.” She said. I looked at her and sighed. _I'm sure he knew, he just didn’t want to._

“He knows. He’s just stubborn again.” I said before I let my hands fall to the side.

“That’s it, I’m gonna talk to him and he’s gonna listen.” I said. Rosanne grinned before patting my back.

“Good luck.” She said. I smiled at her before walking toward Hiccup’s house. I opened the door and looked inside. Valka was out flying with Cloudjumper, so Hiccup was home alone. I slowly walked up the stairs to see Hiccup sit near his desk. He had bags under his eyes and was staring down at some papers, lost in thought.

“Hey.” I said. He looked at me and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey.” He said before yawning. I sighed.

“Did you sleep?” I asked while walking over to him. He looked back at his papers and shook his head.

“Too much work. I have to take inventory before winter comes back.” He said while fiddling with his pencil. I stood next to him and looked down. His handwriting was slowly becoming worse, as his sleep became less.

“Hiccup.” I said before putting my hand on his shoulder. “You can let Dennis do it, while you get some rest.” I said. He shook his head.

“I told you, I can do it myself.” He said. I sighed.

“Hiccup, please. I know you want to do it on your own, to prove to yourself, but please let us help.” I said. He looked at me.

“I’m not trying to pro-” “Yes, you are. Don’t you see? You want to prove to yourself that you can do everything alone.” I said after cutting him off. _I really don’t want to bring Stoick into this… but I might have to._

“I’m not! I don’t have time for this, okay?!” He said before looking back at his papers, annoyed. He started writing some things down, while I crossed my arms and looked at him.

“You’re trying to be just like Stoick.” I said. He stopped writing and gripped the pen in anger.

“I’m not.” He said. I looked at him, frowning.

“Yes yo-””Don’t bring my father into this!” He yelled before standing up. I looked at him, as he glared down at me in anger and annoyance. _You try intimidating me?_

“I am not trying to be like my father!” He said, looking at me in anger. “So stop talking about him!” He said, frustrated. I bit my tongue, in anger.

“You listen to me, right now..” I said, putting my finger against his chest. We locked eyes, me showing him I meant business.

“You _are_ trying to be like your father. You _are_ trying to prove yourself, and you are bottling it all up, Hiccup.” I said before putting my hand against his chest.

“I know how you feel, Hiccup. You know you can always come and talk to me about it.” I said while he looked down, not wanting to look at me.

“Why won’t you ask for my help? Or anyone _else’s_ help?” I asked. He looked down before taking a trembling breath.

“I…” He said, his voice breaking. I saw tears form in his eyes.

“I try to be like my father…but I can’t.” He said. I put my hand on his cheek and looked at him.

“You can never be like Stoick. You know why?” I said. He looked at me, slightly confused. I smiled.

“Because you’re Hiccup. The smartest, bravest, nicest, most caring dragon master that I have ever known. You’re you, not Stoick, not Valka, not my brother, not me, You. I know you might try to be like Stoick, but you don’t have to.” I said. He looked at me surprised before I hugged him. Even though he was taller than me, he put his head against my neck. I rubbed his back while slowly leading him towards his bed.

“You need to rest, Hiccup. Dennis, Gobber, Xenysis and I will finish taking inventory, while you sleep.” I sat before letting go of him. He looked at me, and cracked a smile.

“Remember, all of us are here for you. Don’t forget that.” I said. He smiled as I pushed him down onto his bed.

“I know…” He said. I smiled at him.

“Besides, if you need a right hand, my brother is ready for the task.” I said. He nodded while putting his head on his pillow. I pulled the cover over him and grabbed all the papers.

“When I return, you better be asleep.” I said before smirking at him. He looked at me and nodded.

“I will.” He said, while I walked down the stairs.

* * *

 

“Hiccup?” I asked, walking up the stairs. Dennis was finishing taking inventory, while Xenysis and Gobber took care of the saddle orders. I smiled when I saw Hiccup sound asleep. I walked over to him and put his blanket back on normally. I sat down on the side of his bed and heard the front door open.

“Hiccup?” I heard Valka say. I stood up and looked down from above.

“He’s finally asleep.” I said while smiling. She walked up the stairs and stood next to me. She looked at Hiccup and smiled.

“Looks like you managed to get him to bed.” She said. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

“I had to talk to him about Stoick, and trying to be like him.” I said before walking downstairs. Valka followed me and looked down.

“So he was trying to be like his father…” She said. I looked at her and nodded.

“He was. So I told him he shouldn’t.” I said before smiling at her. She smiled back.

“Thank you for being there for Hiccup, when I couldn’t be.” She said. I chuckled before smiling.

“No problem.” I said before we sat down near the fire. It had become dark outside already. We started talking a bit, while Hiccup was still asleep. During the six months that I’ve known her, I’ve gotten to know almost her entire life story, while I told her mine. She, of course, loved the fact that I was dating her son, meaning a lot of questions about marriage.

“Nuria and I have been talking…” I said, before putting my elbows on my knees and looking at her a bit seriously. “We’ve been planning to go somewhere.” I said. Valka looked at me confused.

“Where do you want to go?” she asked.

“To what she calls: Mount Everest. It’s where FireStorm's family lives.” I said. She looked at me surprised.

“That’s….gonna be a long journey.” She said. I nodded.

“I know, but I Fury and I really want to go there. But…with Hiccup being chief now…” I said before looking down. “He probably can’t come with us.” I said. Valka looked at me and sighed.

“When do you four plan on leaving?” She asked. I looked up at her.

“Probably in a year. We need to plan out the entire flight and have enough resources. Nuria said it took her three months, just to fly there.” I said. Valka nodded.

“You have to carefully plan it out. You’ll be gone for six months, maybe seven.” She said. I leaned back in my chair and nodded.

“And I can’t leave until everything here on Berk is alright. Hiccup has to have adjusted to being chief, Midnight and Dawnstar have to be able to not be near Fury for a few months.” I said before putting my arms behind my head.

“It is a lot.” Valka said. I smiled at her.

“I’m sure it’ll work. I just have to make sure I can leave Hiccup alone.” I said before chuckling. Valka laughed before nodding.

“What would he do without you?” She asked. I grinned.

“He’d be useless.” I said before we laughed together.


	30. Into a Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons?!  
> Ready for another chapter? Hope you guys are!  
> To the anon named MMM: No, there will not a sequel. Why? Cause I’m too lazy to do so xP also, no Rewrite, because…No.  
> Also, Imagine Hiccup having the same singing voice as Alexander Rybak. Seeing as he’s also a voice actor for Hiccup, I can do this :p why? You’ll see ;p  
> Follow me as a writer, so you’ll get notified when I upload my frozen fanfic! (will be done after I finish this one.)  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

I was looking down at my journal, checking some of the lists. Nuria and I would leave on our six or seven months long journey in a few days, so we had to check if everything was correct. After a year of planning, and the day now coming closer, I became a bit nervous.

Sure, Hiccup had become a great chief, Midnight and Dawnstar could be away from Fury. Everyone could live without me, Fury, Nuria and FireStorm, and still be alright, but I was scared. Scared that something would happen, and that I wouldn’t be there to help.

“Ymke?” I looked up from my desk and turned my head towards the stairs.

“Yeah?” I asked, hearing someone walk up the stairs. I looked at Valka, who walked towards me. I smiled at her, before she stood next to me.

“How is the planning going?” She asked. I looked down.

“It’s going alright. I’m just feeling nervous about leaving.” I said, closing the journal.

“You want to be here, in case something happens, is that it?” Valka asked. I looked at her and nodded.

“I just…don’t want to be away, and return to something horrible.” I said. Valka put her hand on my shoulder.

“Everything is going to be okay. Trust me.” She said, before grabbing my hand. I smiled at her.

“I know. I just can’t shake the feeling off.” I said. Valka smiled at me.

“Just ignore it.” She said, while I stood up. I sighed.

“I’m trying. But I’m leaving in just….a few days. I have so much to do, and I just want to…” I said before crossing my arms.

“It’s gonna be such a long trip, and I don’t want to forget anything.” I said, before letting my hands fall to the side. Valka smiled at me.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you won’t.” She said, before grabbing my hands.

“Come, just take a small break and then, you can continue planning.” She said. I smiled at her before nodding.

“Alright.” I said, following her outside. We walked around Berk. It was sunny outside today. There were a lot of dragons, sunbathing or happily flying around. We walked past Hiccup and Valka’s house. Hiccup had been acting…strange, lately. Like he was hiding something from me. I looked at Valka.

“Say, Hiccup has been acting strange lately.” I said. She looked at me surprised.

“H-He has? Well, I have no idea why.” She said, avoiding my gaze. I looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. Valka might be good at a lot of things, but lying? She couldn’t do that.

“What is he up to?” I asked. She looked away.

“I have no idea.” She said, trying to act innocently. I rolled my eyes. Now that I think of it, _everyone_ had been acting strange. They kept whispering whenever I was near them, or just stopped talking, and waited for me to leave. Whenever I would go to Hiccup’s house, he always ran around, hiding things, before quickly pushing me out of the room.

Xenysis, Dennis and Nuria kept talking about stuff, but whenever I came home, they quickly changed the topic. _What were they planning._

“So, what will you do when you find the Night Furies?” Valka asked. I looked at her.

“I want to study their behavior, and see how they live.” I said before spotting Fury and Toothless. Midnight and Dawnstar were near them, playing around. I walked over to them and smiled. Midnight and Dawnstar ran towards me and roared.

“Hey guys.” I said, petting them, while they were happily running around me and rubbing their heads against my body. I laughed before scratching their heads.

“How about we go on a flight?” Valka asked. I looked at her, surprised.

“Yeah, Sure.” I said. She smiled before whistling, making Cloudjumper fly towards us. I looked at Fury, before motioning, for her to come over to me.

“Up for a flight girl? To warm up for our journey.” I said. Fury stretched herself out and yawned, before nodding. I got on her back and looked at Valka.

“Ready to go?” she asked. I smiled at her, before taking off.

* * *

 

“Valka, it’s becoming dark. Maybe we should head back.” I said. Valka shook her head.

“We’re still not there yet!” She said. I looked at her annoyed. Valka had told me, that she wanted to show me something she found. We’ve been flying for a few hours already.

“Valka.” I said, before we flew in front of Cloudjumper. “What are you hiding from me?” I asked, looking at her. She looked at me, innocently.

“N-Nothing.” She said. I rolled my eyes.

“I’ve explored this area so many times, I know everything there is here. So, what are you hiding?” I asked. She avoided my eyes.

“I told you. Nothing.” She said. I rolled my eyes.

“We’re three hours away from Berk. You know I don’t have time to be away for so long. Besides, we’ve been flying for four hours, in circles.” I said, before crossing my arms.

“Wait. Are you trying to keep me away from Berk?” I asked. She looked at me and shook her head.

“N-No.” She said. I squinted my eyes at her.

“Valka, what are you, and _everyone_ else hiding from me?” I asked, before looking at her annoyed. She looked up at the sky, seeing the stars appear.

“Fine… I guess I can’t hide it any longer.” She said. I looked at her, confused.

“I wanted to spend more time with you… before you left.” She said. I looked at her, surprised.

“Y-You what?” I asked. She nodded.

“I wanted to spend more time with you, before you left, seeing as you are my future daughter in law.” She said. I blushed.

“N-Not yet. Hiccup and I are just dating. N-Nothing more.” I said. She smiled at me.

“I know, just… maybe in the future, you will be engaged.” She said. I became redder.

“Y-Yeah. M-Maybe.” I said, before looking at Fury. She was smirking at me. I looked away and blushed even more.

“S-Shut up, Fury.” I said. She laughed, while I looked at Valka.

“Let’s head back towards Berk, shall we?” I asked. She looked up before nodding.

“Alright.” She said, smirking. _She was still hiding something._ I looked at her, confused, before following her and Cloudjumper.

* * *

 

We were nearing Berk, after three hours of flying. I looked at Berk, to see there was a lit up place, in the middle of the town square. _Huh?_ I looked at the village, to see there were no lights burning in the houses, just the torches, placed in a circle.

“What’s that?” I asked. I looked behind me to see Valka and Cloudjumper had disappeared. I looked down at the circle and decided to land near it. I got off of Fury and looked around.

“Where is everybody?” I asked. Fury looked at me, before motioning at the circle. I walked into the center, to see a note lay on the floor. _What’s this?_ I took the note and opened it.

_Ymke,_

_Follow these torches, and all will be explained._

_Hint: Remember our song?_

I looked at the note, before smiling. It was obvious that the note came from Hiccup, seeing as I recognized his handwriting. And the song hint also made it kind of obvious. We had written a song together, but it was still missing music.

“Well, Let’s follow the path, shall we girl?” I said, looking up to where Fury is, or…was. I looked around, trying to see where she went.

“Fury?” I asked, not hearing her. _What is going on?_ I looked in front of me, to see some of the torches, create a path. I slowly started following them, towards the great hall. I looked around, to see there were some dragons here and there, but most of them were asleep. _No humans though…_

I stopped in front of the great hall and looked up. The door was slightly opened, revealing a bit of light. I saw there was another note, laying on the floor. I walked over to it and picked it up. ‘ _Read out loud.’_ Was written on the front of it. I opened the note and looked at it.

“Ymke. You’ve finally made it to the great hall. Looks like my mother managed to get you away from Berk for a long time.” I said. I looked around, to see if anyone was here. I decided to read further.

“Now, I know, we have been acting strange lately, but we had to. Before you leave on your journey, I wanted to ask you something. Now, how about you come inside.” I said, before I heard some music, from inside the great hall. I walked towards the door, while some upbeat instruments played. I pushed it open and looked inside. There were a lot of torches and candles, on the ground and walls, leading me towards the middle. I followed them, and looked at a circle, that they led to. The upbeat music, coming from all sorts of different angles, started to become louder, and faster.

_Hiccup: I have a dream_

_You are there_

_High above the clouds somewhere_

_Rain is falling from the sky_

_But it never touches you_

_You're way up high_

 

I looked at Hiccup, who was walking into the circle, towards me. I looked at him surprised, hearing him sing our song. His smooth voice, along with the music, making me blush. I smiled at him, as he slowly made his way towards me.

 

_Hiccup: No more worries_

_No more fears_

_You have made them disappear_

_Sadness tried to steal the show_

_But now it feels like many years ago_

 

I smiled, as Hiccup grabbed my hands. He clearly had been practicing on his singing, as he managed to hit every note, better than before. I blushed, while the music made me tap my foot, in joy. I noticed some Berkians, in the shadows, singing along.

 

_Hiccup: And I_

_I will be with you every step (Berkians: Hey! Hey!)_

_Tonight_

_I found a friend in you_

_And I'll keep you close forever_

 

He sang before grabbing my hands, and leading me in a dance. I smiled and danced along.

 

_Hiccup: Come fly with me (Berkians: oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Into a fantasy (Berkians: oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

 

I smiled while dancing. Hiccup twirled me around, before I started singing.

 

_Ymke: We can fly all day long_

_Show me the world_

_Sing me a song_

_Tell me what the future holds_

_You and me will paint it all in gold!_

 

Hiccup smiled, still dancing around with me. We were holding hands, happily twirling around each other.

 

_Ymke: And I_

_I will believe your every word (Berkians: Hey! Hey!)_

_‘Cause I_

_I have a friend in you_

_We’ll always stay together_

I sang before Hiccup joined in.

_Both: Come fly with me (Berkians: oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Into a fantasy (Berkians: oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

 

I laughed, before Hiccup pulled me closer to him. I blushed, looking at him. He smiled, before singing again.

 

_Hiccup: And I_

_I will be with you every step_

_Tonight_

_I found a friend in you_

_And I keep you close forever_

_Come fly with me_

_Into a fantasy_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

He sang, softly, before I joined in again.

_Both: Come fly with me (Berkians: oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Into a fantasy (Berkians: oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

 

We stopped, hand in hand, close to each other. I heard some Berkians yell hey, before clapping, while the music stopped. I smiled at Hiccup, while we caught our breath. He smiled back before taking a trembling breath.

“I-I still want to ask you s-something.” He said, before reaching for a back pocket. I looked at him confused, before he got on one knee. _HOLD UP. IS HE?_ He held out a silver ring and smiled at me.

“I know, this might not come at the best time, and I know, that it’ll have to wait until you’re back from your trip. But I love you, with all my heart. So… will you do me the honor, of becoming my bride?” He asked, holding my left hand. I became bright red and looked at him. I felt my heart flutter while I nodded.

“Y-Yes!” I said. He smiled, before putting the ring around my finger. He stood up, before I kissed him. He spun me around, before hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

“SHE SAID YES!!” I heard Xenysis yell, before all the Berkians started laughing and clapping in joy. I looked around surprised, to see everyone come out from the shadows. I looked at Hiccup, surprised.

“Sorry we hid this all from you. It had to stay a surprise” He said. I smiled before putting my head against his chest.

“All this planning, for me?” I asked. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

“Yep. And everyone helped.” He said. I looked at him and grinned, before letting go of him. Valka, Nuria, Dennis, Xenysis, Astrid, Rosanne, Dragonose, Melina, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were standing near us. They all smiled, before Nuria spoke up.

“He came to me a few weeks ago, and asked if he could have your hand, and if I would approve. So, everything has been set up already.” she said. Valka nodded.

“Planning everything behind your back was hard though, because you kept coming close to finding out.” She said. I grinned, before looking at the ring.

“Do you like it?” Hiccup asked. I looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah.” I said. That evening was full of partying, while a big feast was thrown, to celebrate our engagement. I had danced with my friends all night, in between eating. Nuria had told me that everyone had finished our preparations, so we could relax for a few days. The party lasted till morning, having filled everyone with joy. This night really was one, I would never forget.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Hiccup asked. I put the satchels tighter to Fury’s saddle, before looking at Hiccup.

“I think we do.” I said. We were checking everything, before Nuria and I would leave on our seven month trip. I hadn’t slept well, seeing as I was nervous about leaving. All my friends were standing near us, saying goodbye. Hiccup hugged me and pulled me close.

“I’m gonna miss you.” He whispered. I hugged him and put my head against his chest.

“I’m gonna miss you too.” I whispered, before taking in his scent. _I’m not gonna see him for seven months…seven months._ Hiccup and I haven’t been apart for longer than a few days, so this would be something really different. After a while, I finally let go of him. I looked into his eyes, to see him fight back tears. I smiled before reaching for my back pocket. I pulled out a wooden necklace that I had made. I showed it to him.

“Here’s something I made, when I had time.” I said, handing it to him. It was in the shape of a Night Fury head. He looked at it and smiled, before putting it around his neck. He smiled at me.

“I’ll keep it close to me.” He said. I smiled at him, before he kissed me. We kissed for a moment, not wanting to let go just yet.

“Can we also say goodbye?” Rosanne asked. Hiccup pulled away and nodded. I smiled at him, before hugging Rosanne.

“Come back safely, okay?” She asked. I nodded, while she pulled me close.

“I will.” I said, before letting go of her. I hugged Melina, before hugging Astrid.

“Be sure to write your story down, okay?” She said. I nodded.

“We will.” I said. I let go of her, to see Dennis, Dragonose, and Xenysis look at me. Dennis hugged me, and smiled.

“I can’t keep protecting my little sister forever.” He said. I smiled at him.

“Nuria will do it for you, trust me.” I said. He chuckled, before letting go. Xenysis and Dragonose hugged me, before I looked at Valka and Nuria.

“Be sure to take care of my future grandson in law.” Nuria said. Valka smiled at her.

“And you make sure my future daughter in law comes back safe.” She said. Nuria laughed, before placing her hand on my shoulder.

“So, have you said goodbye to everyone?” She asked. I looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah.” I said, before looking at Hiccup. He smiled at me, as I walked over to Fury. Fury was giving little head buts to Toothless, Midnight and Dawnstar.

“Ready to go, girl?” I asked, petting Midnight and Dawnstar. She looked at me and nodded. I got on her back and looked at the others.

“Well, guess we’re going.” I said. Nuria looked at me, from FireStorm’s back.

“You ready?” She asked. I smiled at her and nodded. FireStorm stretched her wings, before flapping them. I smiled at my friends before Fury looked at me.

“Let’s go, girl.” I said, before we took off.


	31. The Journey part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons?!  
> I’m gonna have to take my exams soon, so I hope you guys won’t mind if I won’t update for a while!  
> Also, Follow me as a writer, so you’ll get notified when I upload my frozen fanfic! (will be done after I finish this one.)  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP  
> Let’s GOOOOOOO

We’ve been two months into our trip. We usually fly high in the sky, making sure no other humans see us. Today however, we were flying across a sea again. It was storming today, but because we were already halfway across the sea, we decided to just go through it. Fury and I were flying pretty close to the water, while FireStorm and Nuria were above us. The rain was pouring out of the sky, while the clouds rumbled. I held my hand in front of my eyes, blocking the rain out of my eyes.

“I think we should go above the clouds!” Nuria yelled. I looked up at her, holding my hand above my head. I squinted my eyes.

“Maybe the storm will clear soon!” I yelled, before I looked back in front of me. My clothes and hair were soaking wet. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked at my hands. they were ice cold, from being wet. Fury was looking down at the water. I looked at her, to see her growl.

“What’s wrong, Fury?” I asked, looking down at her. She was still growling, looking at the dark blue water. I looked at the water before I noticed a shadow in it. I gasped, as a loud screech was heard. In just a flash, I got hit by some sort of fin and fell off of Fury. I heard Fury roar, before I hit the water. I held my breath, sinking deeper underwater. I looked around to see a tail disappear into the darkness. I quickly swam up to the surface and gasped for air. I looked around to try and spot Fury and FireStorm.

“H-Help!” I yelled, trying not to get swallowed by the rough waves. The rain blocked my view, and made my voice inaudible. I coughed and wiped some of the rain out of my eyes. I pushed my bangs back before I saw a large wave come towards me.

“No!” I yelled, before quickly diving down. I got thrown of course by the wave’s impact. I looked at my hands, to see my ring wasn’t there anymore. _My ring!_ I looked around in panic, trying to spot it. _Where is it?!_ I looked down before seeing it sink to the bottom.

I quickly swam towards it and tried grabbing it, but it kept moving because of the flows. I felt my head become light headed. I grabbed the ring and smiled, before quickly swimming up. I gasped for air and looked at the ring, that I was holding in my right hand. I quickly put it around my finger before I felt the waves move. I looked to the side, before a screech was heard again. I gasped, when a gigantic sea serpent jumped out of the water, over me. Its long body, moving gracefully in the air. It dove back into the water and splashed its fin near me, slapping me back underwater.

I grabbed my left arm in pain, seeing the serpent had ripped it open. I saw the blood leak into the water. I looked at the sea serpent and saw it disappear in the darkness. I quickly swam back to the surface and coughed. The rumbling in the clouds getting louder. I saw lighting strike inside of the clouds.

“Fury! FireStorm! Grandma!!” I yelled, before I felt movements underwater. I got pulled underwater, by the serpent swimming by. I saw it disappear down in the deep again. I looked around before I heard a screech. I looked down to see it swim up, ready to attack me. I quickly swam to the side a bit, barely avoiding the inside of his open jaw. His lower jaw swooped me up, throwing me high in the air. I looked down to see the serpent open his jaw even wider, being ready to eat me. _This is it._ I thought, before I started falling back down. I heard a loud noise, before I got grabbed by something. I looked up to see Fury hold me in her paws.

“Fury!” I said, holding onto her neck. She smiled at me, before she flew up higher. I heard the sea serpent screech, before being hit by a plasma blast from FireStorm. I looked at them, to see FireStorm’s back glow, while angrily attacking the serpent. I climbed onto Fury’s back, and flew towards them. We flew past FireStorm, before Nuria jumped onto Fury’s back. I turned around and looked at her. She quickly sat down in front of me and hugged me tightly.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asked, looking at me. I looked at her before shaking my head.

“Just my arm.” I said, showing it to her. Nuria looked at my arm before cupping my cheek.

“I thought I had lost you.” She said. I smiled at her, before she hugged me again.

“Trust me, I’ve survived things more horrible than this.” I said. She smiled before a loud roar was heard. We looked to the side to see FireStorm bite the serpent in its neck. The serpent screeched in pain, before FireStorm let go. She shot another plasma blast at it, before the serpent dove underwater and swam away. FireStorm roared again, before flying towards us.

“Alright, Let’s go above the clouds.” She said, before looking at Fury. I nodded, before we flew up.

* * *

 

I was sitting against Fury, while writing in my journal. I was writing about the serpent attack, while resting. My left arm was still stinging, but the cut wasn’t too deep. I looked at the ring and smiled. _I’m gonna have so much to tell them when I get back._

“Want to see our progress?” Nuria said, looking at the map. I looked up and nodded.

“Sure.” I said, before closing my journal and crawling over to her. She had our map laid open on the ground and was checking our progress.

“We just passed the black sea, and are now here.” She said, pointing at the sea. I looked at it and nodded.

“Alright. So, where will we go next?” I asked. She smiled at me before moving her finger.

“We’ll go to this village here. I’m friends with some people there, and we can get some more supplies.” She said. I nodded while she moved her finger again.

“Then we’ll go here, and we can rest for a few days. And after that, we’ll reach the beginning of the mountain and go up to FireStorm’s family.” She said. I nodded before looking at FireStorm.

“When was the last time you’ve been there?” I asked. Nuria smiled at me.

“A few months before you found me.” She said. I smiled at her.

“This village…How are they with dragons?” I asked. She looked up.

“They are alright with dragons. First time I came there, I taught them how to train dragons, and I became quick friends with their leader.” She said. I smiled and laid down on the ground.

“We’re almost there.” I said. Nuria nodded.

“Three and a half weeks to go.” She said.

* * *

 

I was standing next to Fury, while Nuria was talking to the leader of the village. They were talking in a language, that I couldn’t understand. Nuria just said that I had to follow her orders. Some kids were looking at Fury and FireStorm, amazed by them. They also kept staring at me, cause my skin was a lot whiter than them. I looked around to see a lot of other exotic dragons, not knowing their names. There were also some Nadders were walking around.

“Ymke, get your butt moving.” Nuria said. I looked at her and nodded.

“Coming.” I said, before following her. Fury and FireStorm followed us as well. The village was located near another sea. Even though it was winter time, it was still hotter than Berk has ever been. We walked towards the plaza of the village, walking past all the villagers.

“So, what are we gonna do?” I asked. Nuria looked at me.

“We’ll help them with a dragon problem, and they’ll give us some supplies.” She said. I nodded as we walked towards a Nadder.

“Rotting Tooth.” I said, before Nuria even had the chance to examine the dragon. She looked at me surprised.

“How do you know so fast?” She asked. I grinned.

“I’ve seen a lot of Nadders with rotting teeth, so I recognize their behavior.” I said. She grinned.

“Fair enough.” She said, before telling the leader what was wrong. He smiled at me and said something in his language.

“He said: Thank you.” Nuria said. I smiled and nodded.

“No problem.” I said, doing a small bow. The leader motioned for some of his men to go and fetch us supplies. He then motioned for us to follow him. We followed him into one of the huts. Inside was an old lady, with a lot of medical supplies. He started talking to her, before motioning at my arm. The old lady motioned for me to show it to her.

“She’s gonna take a look at your arm, to make sure it won’t get infected.” Nuria said. I nodded and pulled up my sleeve. She removed the bandages and looked at it. She grabbed some grabs and put them on the cut.

“Looks like it’s not that bad.” Nuria said. I looked at my wound when the woman was finished. I smiled at her and nodded.

“Thank you.” I said. Nuria repeated it in their language, making the woman smile. She said something I couldn’t understand, but I think it was: ‘No problem’.

“Well, Let’s gather our supplies and rest here for the night.” Nuria said. I stood up and followed her out of the hut.

“Alright.” I said, as we walked towards the leader again.

* * *

 

We were nearing the home of the Night Furies. I looked up and saw the snow get thicker. I was wearing a scarf in front of my face, to block out the cold. FireStorm was flying ahead of us, seeing as she knew the way.

“How long is left?” I asked. Nuria looked at me and smiled.

“We’re almost there. Just a little while longer.” She said. I took a deep breath and pulled the scarf closer to my face. I was were my leather gloves with hide in them, so my hands wouldn’t freeze. We flew over some icy rocks, before going up higher in the mountain. It was a lot colder than Berk has ever been. We flew next to Nuria and FireStorm. I looked at her, to see her look around.

“What are you doing?” I asked. She smiled at me, before I heard a roar. I looked to the side before my mouth fell open. I gasped when maybe twenty Night Furies flew past.

“Holy mother of Thor!” I yelled before we followed them. FireStorm roared, before the Night Furies started following her. Fury and I smiled, flying behind FireStorm. Nuria grinned at me.

“This is FireStorm’s family. How about we introduce you to her mate?” She said. I smiled at her and nodded.

“Alright!” I said. We flew after them before landing on one of the plateaus of the mountain. We got off of our dragons and watched the other Night Furies land. I looked up and locked eyes with the Alpha male. FireStorm walked over to him and sat down next to him. FireStorm was already the size of a Stormcutter, but the Alpha was even bigger. His tall and strong figure, looking down at me. Nuria smiled and bowed before him.

“I just call him Alpha. Along with FireStorm, they’re the Alpha’s of this family of dragons.” She said. Alpha looked at Nuria and bowed his head. Nuria smiled, before motioning for me to come closer to him. I stepped forward and looked up at him. Fury stood next to me and looked up. Alpha looked down at me and examined me.

“Just wait till Toothless and Fury are this big.” Nuria said, while Alpha’s deep eyes looked at me. Just like FireStorm, he had a permanent blue glow on the top of his head and back. The nubs on his side were in a greater number than with Fury and Toothless. His tall figure towered all the other Night Furies, who were sitting behind us. He put his head down towards my level and looked into my eyes.

I locked eyes with him and felt…strange. His powerful gaze stared right through me. I let out a breath and looked at him. He slowly closed his eyes before showing the top of his head.

“Take one of his scales. He’ll accept you as one of his family.” Nuria said. I looked at her before nodding. I looked at his head and picked one of the blue scales. I looked at it in my hand before looking back at Alpha. He sat up straight before letting out a soft roar. I bowed before putting the scale in my pocket.

“Now you and Fury are part of this family.” Nuria said, before standing next to me. I smiled at her, before looking at the other Night Furies. There were a lot of male and females, along with some curious babies. They walked towards me and Nuria and sniffed our clothing.  I smiled at them and held out my hand. They all looked at it before putting their snouts against it, fighting a bit over who could touch my hand first. I chuckled before Fury looked at them.

“Well, looks like we’re gonna spend our time here.” I said, before smiling at Nuria. She nodded and put her hand on my shoulder.

“Follow me, I know a cave where we can stay.” She said before motioning for me to follow her. I smiled at the dragons before following her towards our home for the following month.


	32. The Journey part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons?!
> 
> I am so, so, sooooooooo sorry for the 3 month wait! I passed my exams, graduated, had a gigantic writers block and wellllll... whoops?
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
> Also, Follow me as a writer, so you'll get notified when I upload my frozen fanfic! (will be done after I finish this one.)
> 
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!
> 
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP
> 
> Let's GOOOOOOO

I was laying against Alpha's side, who was laying on the ground. I was sketching his head, in one of my journals. I was wearing Alpha's scale as a necklace around my neck. We've been here for around a month. I had really started to see how Night Furies behave and live.

"And then Hiccup finally listened to me. He can be so stubborn sometimes." I said, adding some final touches to his head. Alpha was laying with his eyes closed, listening to my stories. I had been spending a lot of time with him, telling him about Berk, Hiccup, Toothless, Midnight and Dawnstar.

"But Hiccup is still a sweet heart." I said, before I put down my pencil, and took off my glove. Alpha opened his eyes and looked at me. I showed him the ring and smiled.

"A few days before Nuria and I left, he proposed to me." I said. Alpha looked at me, not knowing what it meant. I chuckled.

"He asked me to be his mate, basically." I said. Alpha looked at the ring and let out a soft grunt.

"It's Nuria's old ring, the one she got from her husband." I said, before putting on my glove again. Alpha looked at some of the Night Furies, just minding their daily business. Nuria and FireStorm were gathering some supplies for us.

"When I get back, Hiccup and I will get married. I'm not sure if I want to immediately after I get back, maybe some weeks later." I said, looking at Alpha. His warm body was nice to lay against, making me feel the cold less.

"I wish I could speak Dragonese, so you could tell me stories about your life." I said. Alpha looked at me before letting out a soft grunt.

"I guess you feel the same?" I asked. He nodded, before placing his head back on his paws. I petted his neck, leaning back against his side. I smiled when I heard him purr in joy. Even though he was 'the big old scary Alpha', Alpha was just as big of a sucker for cuddling like Fury and Toothless. Fury was 'talking' to some other Night Furies, enjoying her time here.

Later that night, I was sitting in the cave, sketching the Night Fury babies that were playing around in front of me. I was humming, tapping my foot on the beat.

"Come fly with me... Into a fantasy..." I mumbled, sketching one of the babies.

"Do you miss him?" I looked up to see Nuria walk into the cave, unwrapping the scarf in front of her face. I nodded while she sat down next to me, near the fire we had created.

"I miss the entirety of Berk." I said, before looking at the entrance of the cave. "The cold mornings, the smell of the pine trees. The salty sea air, filling the sunsets with more beauty. The Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftops during the day." I said, while smiling. Nuria put her hand on my arm.

"I know that feeling." She said, before petting one of the babies. "You're just homesick." She said, booping the nose of the baby. The baby smiled at her, before rolling over, demanding a belly rub.

"I guess I am." I said, looking at Fury, who was lazily sleeping in the corner of the cave. Nuria scratched the belly of the baby before looking up at me.

"If you want, we can start planning our journey back." She said. I looked down at the sketch I just made. I had filled up 2 journals full with them already, along with 3 journals about the Night Furies and their behaviors. I closed the journal and smiled at her.

"Let's." I said. She smiled back, before standing up and walking towards our stuff. I stood up and followed her, while she laid out the map.

* * *

"Well, I hope to see you again, Alpha." Nuria said, putting her hand on his head. He smiled at her, before bowing his head.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Nuria said, before hugging him. He let out a soft grunt, as Nuria laughed.

"I know you too well." She said, before letting go of him. He looked at me, before bowing his head. I smiled and bowed back.

"I promise I'll return again." I said, holding out my hand. Alpha put his snout against it and let out a soft grunt. I smiled, before looking at Fury.

"Well, girl? Are you ready to head back home?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. I got on her back and looked at Nuria, who mounted FireStorm.

"Shall we?" Nuria said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Let's go." I said, before we took off.

* * *

I coughed before groaning. We were back in the desert village, seeing as I had become ill.

"Are you alright?" Nuria asked, walking into the hut I was staying in. I was sweating and extremely hot, but also cold at the same time. She sat down next to me and wiped my bangs out of my face.

"I'm so hot…and so cold…" I mumbled, feeling dizzy.

"I guess, that after spending so long in a cold mountain, it was inevitable for you to get a fever." Nuria said. I looked at her, before coughing again. Nuria handed me some water, to help my dry throat. She helped me drink it, before the old lady, who healed my arm before, walked in. She asked Nuria something in her language, looking at me. Nuria replied, while I coughed again.

"Here, drink this." Nuria said, before showing me a cup with some weird liquid inside. She helped me sit up, and put the cup near my lips, before she made me drink it. My face contracted at the disgusting taste.

"Oh Thor, what was that?" I said, drinking some more water.

"Medicine." Nuria said, as I laid down on the bed again. I coughed before I looked up at the window next to my bed. Fury was looking at me through the window, concerned. I put my hand on her snout and smiled.

"I'm alright, Fury." I said before putting my head back in my pillow. I was feeling horrible, like I was literally on the verge of death. I had been sick for a few days already, slowing us down.

"I know you want to get home, but take it easy." Nuria said. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I said, before closing my eyes. Nuria could always see when something was bothering me. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You're gonna be fine. Besides, now I can get more supplies." She said. I nodded, not opening my eyes.

"Alright." I said before coughing again. _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this._ Fury cooed, making me open my eyes. She has pushed her head through the window, licking my hand. I smiled at her before petting her snout.

"Love you too, girl." I said, before closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

After three months of flying, we were finally nearing Berk. A few hours ago we passed Itchy Armpit, meaning we were close. I was sitting on Fury's back, feeling anxious. What would Berk look like? Was everyone alright? Did something major happen while I was gone?

"Well." Nuria said. I looked up at her, to see her smile, while looking in front of her. "Looks like our journey has come to an end." She said. I followed her glare, before I smiled widely. _Home._

"We're back." I said, before looking down at Fury, still smiling happily. Fury looked up at me.

"Let's go girl!" I said, before we sped up and flew up. I was still smiling, seeing Berk get closer.

"we're HOME!" I yelled, before Fury roared, making our presence known. I started laughing, while we flew at Berk, with full speed. We flew past the statue in the water, before flying up.

"It's Ymke!" "They're back!" I heard some of the villagers yell, while we flew over the docks. We twirled up before flying towards the town square. Nuria and FireStorm were behind us, having caught up. We landed, in the middle of the square, before I got off of Fury. I heard a load roar, before I got body slammed to the ground and licked. I started laughing, being hugged by Toothless.

"Toothless!" I yelled, trying to push him off me. He smiled at me before rubbing his head against me. I laughed before Midnight and Dawnstar ran towards me. I sat up and hugged them, while they were rubbing themselves against my body.

"I missed you guys too." I said, petting them. Fury and Toothless cuddled each other, while letting out soft coos. I stood up, before I saw Rosanne run towards me.

"Ymke!" She yelled, before hugging me. I smiled, before hugging her back.

"Rosanne!" I said, before laughing. She let go of me and smiled at me.

"I've missed you SO much!" She said. I smiled at her before nodding.

"I've missed you too!" I said. She grabbed my shoulders before hugging me again. I smiled before hugging her back. She let go of me, before I saw Melina and Astrid run towards me.

"Ymke!" They yelled, before both hugging me. I laughed, before hugging them back. They let go of me and smiled.

"You're finally back!" "How was it?" "You have to tell us everything!" They said. I smiled at them before chuckling.

"I'll tell you guys all about it." I said, while they smiled at me.

"Ymke?" I looked up and smiled. Hiccup was standing there, smiling at me. He had changed in the half year we hadn't seen each other. He had grown a simple beard, looking more masculine than before. He was wearing Stoick's old cape, along with some simple clothes. His hair had become longer, seeing as I usually cut his hair.

"Hiccup!" I said before running over to him and hugging him. He lifted me up and spun me around. We both laughed, before he set me down.

"I've missed you." He said. I smiled at him before kissing him. He kissed me back before I pulled away. I smiled at him before putting my head against his chest.

"I've miss you too." I said, still hugging him. He held me close to him and looked at Fury and Toothless, who were happily running around each other. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I have SO much to tell you. We've encountered so many things, had a lot of small adventures, and the Night Furies were just…amazing." I said, before letting go of him. He smiled at me, before Nuria stood next to me.

"Along with some near-death experiences, it was a splendid trip." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I grinned before pushing her hand off of me.

"Details, details." I said, before looking at the others.

"What did you do?" Melina asked, crossing her arms. I smiled at them, before I motioned for them to follow me.

"Come, we'll tell you guys ALL about it." I said, as we walked towards the great hall.

* * *

"And then, suddenly, a gigantic sea serpent jumped out of the water and threw me off of Fury." I said, while looking at the others. Melina, Rosanne, Astrid, Valka, Xenysis, Dennis, Dragonose, and Hiccup had joined us in the great hall, while Nuria and I were telling them about our journey. We had been talking for such a long time already, that it had become night time.

"A sea serpent?!" Rosanne asked, surprised. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah! It was probably ten or more meters long! It threw me into the water and attacked me." I said before I rolled up my sleeve, revealing the scar I gained from the attack.

"Eventually it threw me high up into the air, ready to eat me. Luckily Fury caught me and FireStorm scared it off." I said, before rolling my sleeve back down.

"You really scared me." Nuria said, before smiling. I smiled back at her before looking at the door of the big hall.

"Maybe we should continue our story tomorrow." I said. They all nodded.

"Sure. Besides, you two should rest, after having flown for such a long time." Xenysis said. I smiled at him, before we stood up. I looked to the side to see Hiccup smile at me.

"Come, I wanted to show you something." He said, before grabbing my hand. I smiled at him before following him.

"Sure." I said, while we walked out of the great hall. He lead me through the village, before we walked up the mountain, till we got halfway. I looked down, to see the village lights shine bright in the night.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked, seeing Hiccup look down as well. He smiled at me, while I stood next to him.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't have anything to show you." He said, still holding my hand. I looked at him, surprised, before looking back down.

"Then why did you want me to come with you?" I asked. I felt his arm around my shoulder, before he leaned his head on mine, looking down at the village.

"I wanted to be alone with you… After all, I haven't seen you in 7 months." He said. I chuckled before looking up.

"I've missed you too." I said, before I sat down on the edge, with my legs dangling off. Hiccup sat down to the right of me and looked down.

"I'm glad you're back." He said, with his hand on mine. I leaned against him and looked up at the stars.

"Me too." I said before frowning.

"A few times during the journey, I was afraid I wouldn't make it back alive… That Nuria had to return without me, and tell you the news." I said, before looking down at Alpha's scale, that I was still wearing as a necklace.

"Luckily, I was able to overcome a sea serpent, illness, the scorching heat and the freezing cold, and return safely." I said, before looking at Hiccup. He smiled at me before resting his head against mine.

"Well, you are the strongest person I've ever met. I knew you'd make it back, and that eased my mind." He said, while I rested my head against his shoulder.

"The first few nights, I couldn't sleep well. Part of me was extremely worried about you, and wanted to go after you. And the other part knew I had to stay here in Berk, and knew that you'd be fine. Luckily I listened to the part that knew not to worry, or I might have come after you." He said. I chuckled before looking up at him. I touched his beard with my right hand and smiled.

"I like the beard." I said, before looking up at him. He smiled before puffing out his chest.

"Makes me look even more manly, doesn't it." He said, causing me to laugh.

"Sure it does." I said, causing him to laugh as well. He put his left arm around me and pulled me close to him. I looked down to see Toothless, Fury, Midnight and Dawnstar lay near each other, next to my house. Hiccup followed my glare before gasping.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He said, before standing up. He held out his hand and helped me up.

"What's up?" I asked. He smiled before grabbing my hand and leading me down the mountain. We walked towards our house, before stopping. I looked at the newly build third house, standing in front of us.

"Once we get married, we'll move here." Hiccup said, before smiling at me. I smiled at him before leaning against his side, still holding his hand.

"It'll be _our_ home." I said, before looking up at him.

"Yeah." He said, smiling back at me. I had missed this. Just spending time with him, being together. I chuckled before looking up at the sky.

"I can't believe that me crash landing on Berk, would lead to this." I said. All of this had started, thanks to Drago. If he hadn't invaded Nooy, I wouldn't have gotten to Berk.

"Who would have thought." Hiccup said, before looking at my hand.

"By the way, we're not the only ones who are getting married." He said. I looked at him, surprised.

"We're not?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Jep. Rosanne and Dragonose are engaged as well." He said. I looked at him, with my mouth slightly hanging open.

"They what?" I asked, with a chuckle, not believing him. He nodded.

"They started dating a little while after you left, or well, they made it official. And a few weeks ago, Dragonose proposed." He said.

"Well, let's see who'll get married first." I said, before I winked at him. He smiled back before chuckling.

"I love you." He said, before putting his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist and smiled.

"I love you too." I said, before looking up at the stars.


	33. A true Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing, dragons?!  
> Well, this is it. The end of Legend of the Nooyan Dragon Riders.  
> Gahh, I hate to end it! I loved writing it!  
> But! Don’t frat! I will not leave you guys!  
> That’s right! I am going to upload my Frozen Fanfic, right after I put this one up! So I hope you guys will join me with that adventure!  
> Also, why didn’t I update in half a year?! Well….. I got a new job, and it’s really time consuming, so I didn’t have time to write! But I’ll try to update the new fanfic more regularly! I also wanted for this chapter to be a great ending for the story, which I hope it is, but I don’t know? You guys decide! I’m proud of it!  
> Anyway! If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!  
> And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP  
> Now, let’s start with the final chapter

The singing of Terrible Terrors sounded in the air, while I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark outside, seeing as it was so early in the morning. I closed my eyes again, before stretching my arms. I sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked next to me to see the bed was empty. _Looks like he's already up._ I went with my hand through my bangs before I leaned back.

Life on Berk was getting easier every year. With my family to look after now, and Hiccup being a great chief, we both had enough to do. I got out of bed and put on my regular clothes. I brushed my hairs, and put it in my long braid. I grabbed my sword and put it in its hilt around my waist. I put on a cloak and walked towards my bedroom door. I walked up the stairs to check on our children. I opened the door to Stoick's room and looked inside.

Stoick, our 15 year old son was still fast asleep, next to Frostborn. Frostborn and his sibling, Moonflare, were Toothless' and Fury's second litter that were hatched around the time that Stoick was born. Stoick was named after Hiccup's father. Stoick took after his father. He had the same hazel brown hair as Hiccup, but had brown eyes, like me. He had freckles and his hair was always a mess. He and Frostborn quickly became best friends, who couldn't be separated. Their bond could be compared to that of Hiccup and Toothless. They were like brothers, who shared everything. And I mean, _Everything_. I closed the door and silently opened Nuria's room to look inside.

Nuria, our 14 year old daughter, was sitting up, while putting on some shoes. She was named after my Grandmother, who had passed away a few months after Stoick's birth. Nuria took after me, having the same dark brown hair, but the green eyes of her father. She had freckles, just like Hiccup and was just as inventive as him. She did have the same amount of courage and interest in Dragons as me. Moonflare was sitting next to her, before looking up at me. They had become best friends, like Fury and me. I slipped into the room, before speaking up.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, causing her to jump. She quickly turned around and looked at me, clearly not having expected me to be there.

"M-Mom! What are you doing u-up so early?" She said, awkwardly, looking to the side and trying to come up with an excuse. I smiled and let a chuckle escape, while walking towards her.

"It's early in the morning, so what are _you_ doing up so early?" I asked, with a smirk. _Just like me when I was younger._ She quickly looked at Moonflare, before looking back at me with a goofy smile.

"Euhhh, exercise?" She said, while Moonflare walked over to me. I smiled before petting her.

"Ah ha, sure you are." I said, before patting Moonflare's head.

"If you wanted to go on a sneaky morning flight, you could have just told me." I said, while scratching behind Moonflare's ear. Nuria looked at me before sighing.

"Sorry…" She said, standing up. I smiled while Moonflare walked over to her. I nudged my head to the side and grinned.

"If you're gone in 10 seconds I won't remember this happened." I said, before turning around. I heard her gasp before rapidly running to Moonflare and getting out of the house. I smiled before turning around after 10 seconds, to see her fly off. I walked out of the room, and looked back into Stoick's room, to see he hadn't moved a muscle, still being in an awkward position, fast asleep. I pat Frostborn on his head, before walking down the stairs.

I took my usual morning stroll through the town. I walked past my friends' houses.

My brother Dennis and Freya lived in the house next to us, along with their son, Gerrit. Gerrit was a lot older than Stoick and Nuria, seeing as he was born around the time that I was on my journey. He looked at lot like our father when he was younger, causing my grandmother to take a liking to him.

Rosanne and Dragonose lived near us, along with their four children. They had two boys and two girls. All of them took after their mother, which sometimes annoyed Dragonose, seeing as they didn't resemble him at all. Three of them did have Monstrous Nightmares as Dragons, like Dragonose, while the oldest Daughter had a Skrill, that she had gotten from an Egg that Rosanne got from Sapphire. All the Dragons were laying outside of their house, fast asleep, all on top of each other in a pile. Dragonose had always tried his absolute best to be a loving father, and he really succeeded at it, showing love and kindness to his children.

I walked past Melina and Eret's house, which was near the docks. Melina and Eret had become close after I had come back, and Hiccup and I got married, just like Rosanne and Dragonose did. Seeing as Rosanne and me became busy with our lives and future, she and Eret started to hang out more, leading into a romance. Now having a son and a daughter, around the same age Stoick and Nuria, they are both enjoying life and their family.

Near the docks was Xenysis and Astrid's house. Now married with a Daughter, they have been training all our Vikings to fight alongside their Dragons. Xenysis leads our army, in times of need, along with my brother.

I walked towards the Great Hall, to see if Hiccup was there, doing his Chief duties. I opened the door and looked inside, to see some Vikings sit around the tables and drink. _No signs of Hiccup yet._ I walked inside and greeted some of the Vikings.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" I asked Gobber who, despite his old age, was still drinking just as much Ale as he used to. He looked up at me and pointed towards the door, with the cup attached to his arm.

"I think he was up near Valka's hut, on the mountain." He said, before taking another sip of Ale. I smiled at him and walked out of the hall. After Gothi had passed away, Valka had started living up the mountain, along with Cloudjumper. I made my way up the mountain trail, looking down at the village. The sun was slowly coming up from the sea, causing the village to look beautiful.

I stopped in my tracks and smiled. I saw Nuria and Moonflare fly in the distance, doing some aerial tricks and having fun. The red sun, made the sky look a beautiful orange color, transitioning into light blue. The ocean was shining down below, waves splashing into the rocks. I looked up to the mountain and saw a Night Fury tail peak out. I continued to walk up the mountain, before reaching the top. I saw Fury and Toothless lay outside, next to Blaze and Evy, their two new babies.

"There you are." I said, causing them to look up. Blaze and Evy jumped up, before running towards me. They were still very young, around a year old. Blaze tripped over his own feet, falling on his face. Evy jumped up against my leg and happily squeaked. I pet her and walked towards Fury, while Blaze and Evy kept jumping around me.

"Is Hiccup inside?" I asked, while petting Fury. She and Toothless had become the same size as Alpha and Firestorm, towering over all the other dragons. They also both had a permanent blue glow on their backs. She nodded before looking down at Blaze and Evy, who started fighting each other. She looked at Toothless, who just rolled his eyes and lied back down.

Fury squinted her eyes before smacking him with her tail and growling at him. I smiled before walking towards Valka's hut. I looked inside and saw Valka sit down on her couch, reading a book, while Cloudjumper looking inside from the window. Valka's hair was still as long as it used to be, often dragging behind her, while she walked. Despite her old age, she was still as fit as could be, just like my grandmother.

"Good morning, Ymke." Valka said, looking up at me. I smiled at walked over to her.

"morning, Valka." I said before looking at her. "I assume Hiccup is outside?" I asked. Valka smiled at me and nodded.

"He is." She said, before looking back at her book. I looked at Cloudjumper before walking towards the stairs. I walked up towards the door to the balcony, and went outside. Hiccup was standing near the edge, looking down at the village. His cloak, which had belonged to Stoick, was flowing in the wind. His long bangs were in front of his eyes, seeing as Hiccup didn't like me cutting his hair. His beard however, had been trimmed this morning, revealing some more of his strong jaw line. The single scar on his right cheek, from a Dragon Accident, being more visible now. He had put on more muscle in the last few years, while Dragon wrestling, becoming one of the strongest Vikings in our village. I walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Morning." I said, before looking down at the harbor, where a few trading ships boarded.

"Morning." Hiccup said, before looking at me and kissing my cheek. He was still a big old sweet heart, like always. He smiled at me before looking at the Vikings walking around, being busy with their jobs.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked, while looking down at the great hall. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Just looking at the Village." He said, before turning to me. I looked at him before walking towards the edge and sitting down, before I heard a Night Fury roar in the distance. We both looked at Nuria who was flying around over the sea.

"She's just like you, when you were young." He said. I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Well, I am her mother after all." I said, before grabbing my journal. I opened it and looked at some of the notes I had made.

"Today the Bog-Burglars tribe is coming to visit, right?" I asked, while showing the letter we had received a few days ago to Hiccup. He took the letter and read it again.

"That's right. Our usual one year peace treaty discussion." He said, before folding the letter again. "Maybe Carmilla won't try to pick a fight with Nuria this time." He said, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, she did take after her mother Camicazi." I said, while taking back the letter and going over last year's notes. The Bog-Burglars tribe had been on great terms with Berk for many years. Hiccup and Camicazi had been childhood friends, and as the respective leaders of their tribes, the negotiations went great.

"So tell me." Hiccup said, before looking at me. "How far are you with your library?" He asked. I closed my journal and looked up.

"I've completed most of the Dragon books. I'm just adding journals now." I said, before looking back at him. He looked down to see ships on the horizon.

"Looks like our guests are here." He said, before standing up. He held out his hand, before I took it and stood up.

"Is everything prepared for their arrival?" I asked, looking at Hiccup. He nodded before looking at his hands and counting his fingers.

"We've arranged sleeping quarters, a feast and enough supplies for their journey home." He said, before looking back at me.

"Alright." I said, before following him down the mountain

* * *

"Ymke!" I looked up from reading to see my mother stand in the door opening. I put down the book and nodded.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning back in the beanbag that I was sitting in. She looked at me before sighing.

"Why are you cooped up inside reading these fantasy books again? Come outside and experience some of this amazing nature." She said. I looked down at the book before pouting back at her.

"But I wanna read more about our ancestors." I said, sitting up a bit more. My mom rolled her eyes before turning around.

"It's all just fantasy, made up by our ancestors! Dragons are not real!" She said, before walking down the stairs. I looked down at the book and touched the page. Every time we visited my grandparents on Berk, I came up to the attic to read these books. They were translated books from a Viking who lived more than a thousand years ago.

The best thing is that I was named after her. Ymke 'the Dragon Master' Haddock. I closed the book and put it back in one of the many shelves. I looked at one of the books and pulled it out.

"Night Fury…" I said, looking at the cover, with a black Dragon on it. This was the first book I had ever read from the library, and of course, my favorite.

"Still in love with these books I see?" I heard my grandmother say, while she walked into the room. I smiled at her and put back the book.

"How could I not be?" I said, holding my hand on the side of the book. My grandmother looked at the book before looking at me.

"Your mother told you it wasn't real again, didn't she?" She said. I nodded.

"But…. If it wasn't real, how come there are so many books about so many different Dragons? It couldn't all have been made up, could it?" I said, before looking at her. My grandmother smiled, before placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, before she motioned for me to follow her.

We walked down to the village museum, where the original copies and artifacts were, from Berk. My grandmother was one of the oldest people still living on Berk, along with a few of her friends. Berk was a small island village to begin with, with not that many inhabitants. Most of them were old, like my grandma, and just lived here cause they were born here. Most young people moved away, to the mainland, for work and other reasons.

My grandmother lead me to the library, and showed me the old books. They were being preserved the best they could, so they wouldn't go to waste. She carefully grabbed one of the books from the shelf and opened it.

"Look at this." My grandmother said, before flipping to a sketch and showing it to me.

"Wow…." I said in awe, as I saw the sketched head of a black Dragon, with intensely deep eyes, stare at me. The details were so incredible, and it looked so real.

"Fury." My grandmother said, causing me to look up at her.

"What?" I asked, before she pointed at a word in the corner. It was written in runes, but my grandmother could read it.

"Fury. That's the Dragon's name." She said, before smiling at me. "You haven't seen these sketches before, right?" She asked, before I shook my head.

" I haven't." I said, before my grandmother flipped the page. I looked at the page to see a man and a woman, stand next to each other. I looked at the woman, estimating she was around 25 years old.

"This is one of the only sketches of Hiccup and Ymke together." My grandmother said, pointing at the runes at the bottom. I looked at her face and smiled.

"She looks beautiful." I said, before looking at Hiccup.

"Why? Cause she looks like you?" My grandmother said, causing me to laugh.

"No!" I said, before chuckling again. "She just looks really pretty." I said, before my grandmother smirked at me. She closed the book and put it back.

"Well, seeing as you had not seen this before, I guess you also haven't seen something else." She said, before walking out of the room. I looked at the bookshelves, before running after her.

* * *

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, while we walked deeper into the caves of Berk. My grandma smiled at me, and looked back in front of her, while she shone her flashlight ahead.

"I'm not revealing anything." She said, before turning a corner. I looked at the hollowed out ceiling and back at her.

"Isn't this, I don't know? Dangerous?" I asked, before I heard some rumbling. I let out a squeak, before running closer to my grandmother.

"I've been here so many times, and I'm still breathing, so it's not dangerous." She said, before smiling at me. I looked at her before sighing.

"Fair enough." I said, before she stopped. I looked at her, before looking at the ground. I gasped when I saw what the torch revealed. My grandmother smiled before looking at it.

"This is one of the secrets of Berk, that only the residents know about." She said, while I looked at the skeleton in the ground. The large body was in a laying position, like it knew that this was its final resting place. I looked at the skull before crouching down.

"A Night Fury…" I said, before looking at my grandmother. "This is a Night Fury, isn't it?" I asked, while she stood next to me. She nodded, before I looked back at the skull.

"They were real…. Dragons really existed!" I said, before looking back at my grandmother with a smile. She nodded before frowning.

"They used to…" She said, while I stood up. I looked at her, before she motioned for me to follow her. I walked after her, to see more Dragon bones, in the walls and ground. Some resting, some looking like they were trying to run.

"Around a hundred years after your ancestor had passed away, a boy accidently started a war between humans and Dragons. After that, Dragons started to disappear from existence. They all went into the sea, or disappeared into caves, never to be seen again." She said, before stopping and pointing at a big skeleton, maybe 20 meters big, who looked like he was holding up the ceiling with its wings. I looked at it with my mouth hanging open, not believing my eyes.

"We believe there was a cave in, causing the death of all of the Dragons that still lived in here. This Dragon tried to save them, but died doing so." She said, before looking at me. "Don't tell anyone about this place. It's an ancient secret of Berk, and should stay a secret." She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I know you want to tell people, but it's for the best." She said, while I looked at her.

"I won't tell anyone." I said, before smiling at her. "I'll keep Berk's secret." I said, before she lead me back to the village.

* * *

I was walking near the ocean, looking around. The sun was starting to go down, so I was waiting for the sunset. I still couldn't believe what my grandmother had shown me today. That Dragons had existed, and that they weren't some fairytale. I kicked the sand, before looking back at the ocean.

I sighed before looking back at the sand and seeing a black rock. I stopped and looked at it, before walking towards it.

"Wow…" I said, before I crouched down and touched it. It was….warm, for some reason. I stroked it to feel it had a scaly surface.

"What's this?" I mumbled, before I picked it up. I grunted, while holding it. _Why is it this heavy!_ I thought, before I heard a crumbling noise. I looked at the rock to see it started to shake. I looked at it confused before it started to crack and smoke.

"What the-!" I screamed, before I dropped the rock and it exploded. I got flown back by the blast, and looked up in shock. I looked at the rock to see it had been replaced by something black, sitting up. I sat up and looked at it in awe. The shards of the rock were laying all over the place, covered with some sort of slime.

I stood up, before walking over to the black thing. I reached out for it, before a small head looked at me. Two green eyes looked directly into mine, while a soft noise came out of its mouth.

"Hello there…." I said, before smiling, as I held out my hand. The creature looked at it before flapping its wings a bit and trying to roar. I chuckled as only a soft croak came out of its mouth. The creature didn't have any teeth yet, and had some sort of gills on the side of its head. I looked at its body before looking back at its eyes.

" **A Dragon."**


End file.
